More than a Last Name
by indieinnocent
Summary: Rose Weasley is unlike anyone in her family, beyond the fact she is the sole Weasley not in Gryffindor. But it isn't until her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and with the help of Scorpius Malfoy, that she realizes being different isn't so horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well here is what has become a much anticipated story for me, and for some of my readers. As has been explained elsewhere, this is my first Rose/Scorpius story, and for the time being it will be rated T, but this may change, depending on where I see this going. I want to thank everyone who has adding my other stories as favorites and reviewing my other two stories, and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. Please continue to read and review.

p.s. This chapter is similar to a prologue, the other chapters will appear somewhat different in nature.

Disclaimer: I own only the story line, not the characters.

* * *

Hermione Weasley eased herself back into the cushions lining the window seat adjacent to her kitchen, letting her head gently fall back against the wall as she let the fresh breeze flow through the open windows and onto her face, a warm mug of tea cradled in her hands. For the past few months, her house had been full of nothing less than constant noise; her children and their endlessly growing number of cousins running in and out, flooing from one house to another; the laughter (and more often than not) arguing between she, Ronald, and their children both before and after dinner; and not to forget, the noises and movements of no less than five family pets. And no matter how hectic, tiring, and stressful those moments became, everything always found a way to work out in the end, and even the most stressful of moments were made worthwhile for quiet ones such as this.

Hermione loved the flexibility of her job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After having almost immediately accepting a position with the Ministry following the Second Wizarding War and her brief return to Hogwarts to complete her education, Hermione had quickly risen through the ranks and was now one of the most prominent lawyers in all of Wizarding England, campaigning and fighting for the rights of both magical creatures, and now more often than not, for the rights and protection of intermingling bloodlines in a new era of inter-bloodline relationships following Voldermort's defeat. Yet, thankfully, all her hard work and countless hours of overtime—she was rarely home before eight in the evening during the school year—had allowed her to work from her home office during the summer and holiday seasons, allowing her to be at home with her children during the precious time she was able to see them since their start at Hogwarts.

At the thought of her children, Hermione smiled. Definitely the son of two-thirds of the golden trio, Hugo Ignatius Weasley was borderline uncontrollable, always in constant motion with no less than two warning letters coming to both her and Ronald each year since he went away to Hogwarts. With the trademark fire-red Weasley hair, there was no questioning why the Sorting Hat had a near fit when he was sorted five years ago, immediately sending him off to join the Gryffindor table, Headmaster McGonagall smiling as he scurried off. Just a few months younger than his cousin Lily, Hugo was often seen with the Potter siblings, especially with Albus and Lily now that James had gone off to work with the Ministry himself following his graduation from Hogwarts the previous year. Just about to enter his fifth year, Hermione knew the challenges her son was about to face—just like his father, tests were not his forte; but with an entire clan behind him, she knew he would make it out ok, even if just by an inch.

And then there was Rose. She still vividly remembered flooing Ginny Potter when she first found out she was pregnant, the fluttering in her stomach and how she was barely able to contain herself, confiding in Ginny (and subsequently Harry—Ginny was never good at keeping secrets from her husband) before letting Ronald in on their big news that night after dinner. Hermione fondly smiled remembering how it was seven years ago now that she, Ronald, and of course the entire Weasley and Potter clan, had taken their countless offspring to Platform 9 ¾, the nervous look on her daughter's face that only she was able to recognize. And even now, Hermione could barely believe her little Rosie—_Rose Auden Weasley_—was eighteen years old.

Like her mother, Rose had curly brown hair, softly cascading down her back, although she had always had the spiraling curls; and thanks to her father, her face was blessed with a scattering of freckles across her nose and again over the apples of her checks, her eyes a brilliant shade of blue. Hermione and Ronald had been so proud of Rosie the day her final Hogwarts letter had arrived, complete with a shiny golden badge, heralding her as Hogwarts newest Head Girl. It had been a moment Hermione had only dreamed about for her daughter, although it might have been possible that the freckled face teenager was even smarter than her mother; but even more so, it was a moment that brightened a troubled past for the sole daughter in her household.

Even though Rose had no less than ten other cousins and pseudo-cousins (sons and daughters of dear friends of their parents, aunts, and uncles) at Hogwarts before her—each and every one sorted into Gryffindor House—the same fate had not been predestined for her first-born. Moments after her cousin, and much cherished best fiend Albus Potter, had been sorted into Gryffindor, eleven year-old Rosie had nervously walked up to the Sorting Hat, cautiously smiling at Professor McGonagall as the elderly woman placed the Hat on her head. But instead of instantly shouting out "Gryffindor!" as it had with all of her cousins and both of her parents before her, the Sorting Hat took several minutes before making its decision, and when he finally announced where she would be spending the next seven years of her life, the announcement shook the entire Weasley and Potter clan to the core; Ravenclaw was to be Rosie's home.

The Sorting Hat's decision, while surprising, was not completely out of the question for Hermione; she herself had often wondered if she was not better suited to the house her daughter was sorted into. Upon hearing of her daughter's new house, Hermione had immediately bought the shy, but brilliant eleven-year-old several volumes on the house's history, not to mention several blue and bronze colored scarves and outside attire for the Quidditch matches she already knew her daughter would attend. However, the same could not be said for her husband. At first, Ronald Weasley had thought it was a joke: his daughter a Ravenclaw? Yes she was smart, brilliant for her age just like her mother, but every Weasley for generations had been in Gryffindor. Why not his daughter too? In fact, much to the horror of his wife, Ron Weasley had, had the audacity to floo McGonagall concerning his daughter's sorting, and even then, sulked around the house for several months, barely able to create a smile on his face when Rose returned for the winter holidays. His reaction to Rose's sorting had been the first of many marital setbacks for Hermione and Ron; and while everything was good now (Ron still supported Gryffindor more than Ravenclaw, but was the proudest a father ever could be of his daughter), a rift was created between the father and daughter, a rift which often only resurfaced during times of great tension between the two.

Coming out of her trance, Hermione took a sip of her tea and turned her head towards the clock hanging silent, albeit a constant tick-tock, tick-tock, above the mantle of their fireplace. It was nearly four in the afternoon; her husband and children were due home any moment before they in turn would depart as a family to the Burrow for the end of the summer Weasley family dinner, always held the night before the children went back to Hogwarts; a final moment for the family to get together as a whole and enjoy themselves. But right as she was about to ponder how the afternoon had gone for her family, her thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous pop and a roar of flames following soon after.

Eyes wide, Hermione quickly set her mug on the windowsill and flew out of her comfortable spot in the window seat, making her way into living room where she saw fifteen-year-old Hugo staring wide eyed up the stairs. Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what was the matter when another pop sounded to her right, a flash of red hair and an even redder face.

"Rose!" roared Ronald Weasley, his face nearly puce with anger. "Get back down here now!"

"Why, have you found yet another way to utterly embarrass me in front of the entire school or have you not yet had your fill of ruining my life and the reputation of MY house?" The voice echoing down the stairway was steeped in anger of the greatest kind, and not unnoticed by her mother, Rose's voice was also leaded down with tears threatening to spill at any moment from the crystal blue spheres which betrayed each and every one of her daughter's many emotions.

"Rose Auden Weasley, get down here this instant, or Merlin help me you will regret it." Hermione had to hold on to her husbands arm, completely unaware of the newest wedge of tension between her daughter and husband, but entirely aware that the tempers between the father and daughter pair were at a breaking point. If she didn't stop one of them immediately, spells were going to be thrown.

"Rosie," Hermione called, "please come down here and calmly explain to me what the problem is."

Another thunderous pop—the sounds surrounding apparation were always intensified when Rose was furious—and Hermione was face to face with her daughter, who as she had previously guessed was fighting back tears, her wand gripped in one hand and her finger accusingly pointed at her father. Blue eyes narrowed as she responded to her mother.

"Ask him. Ask him what he did today and maybe, just maybe, I will speak to him again."

"What I did?" fired back her husband, "I did nothing wrong. You blew up over a tiny suggestion."

Hermione heard her son snort behind her, struggling to maintain his composure after his father's retort. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione entreated her son as to enlighten her on the subject.

"Well," Hugo began, "we were almost done with all of our shopping for school tomorrow when Dad and Uncle Harry got distracted by the new broom models on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. So Rosie went with Lily to look at new robes since Rosie's Head Girl and Lily got Perfect this year."

Hermione noted her daughter's lip starting to quiver.

"Well, they started trying on a few new styles or fashions or whatever you call them. Rosie had just tried on a new blue robe with what Lily kept calling 'sunset gold ivy embroidering' around the neck area when Dad came in. Rosie turned around when she heard the bell ring, Aunt Ginny was supposed to come in and join us—she was going to buy Rosie a new robe as a present for getting Head Girl. And then suddenly Dad was yelling. I'm not quite sure about what…"

Her son trailed off, looking over to his father who now, despite continuing to look angry, was now beginning to shy away from his wife.

"What did you say Ronald." Hermione's statement was a command, not a question; her voice devoid of her normal questioning tone, bordering on icy.

"He said…" Rose struggled to find her voice. "He said I looked no better than the trash that hangs in the corner of the bars in Hogsmead, claiming the robes were too revealing. He ordered me to take the robe off in front of everyone Mum; _everyone_. Nearly half my year was in the shop with me. Now everyone is going to think that my own parents don't trust me. How is anyone going to respect me now?"

"Ronald you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." Ron couldn't look his wife in the eye.

"It get's worse Mum." Hermione didn't need to speak in order for her son to continue. "Not only was half of Rosie's year in Madam Malkin's, not to mention half of mine and Lily's year, but Scorpius was buying his robes too."

"I don't see why Malfoy's son has anything to do with this," snapped Ron.

Before Hermione had any chance to answer her husband's inquiry or to hush him for a later response, her daughter replied to his question.

"It has everything to do with it Dad. Scorpius Malfoy is Head Boy and now, thanks to you, he thinks I can't make a single decision on my own without my dear Daddy barging in and telling me what to do." Swallowing back a tear-chocked sob, Rose Weasley looked at her mother, sniffled quietly, and silently apparated away to the safety of her room, a move almost immediately followed by her brother, retreating from his parents, stepping into the fireplace, and calling out the ever too familiar address of the Potter residence.

***

"Rosie," Hermione cautiously knocked on her daughter's bedroom door before turning the knob and walking in.

"I don't hate him. I know that's what he thinks."

Hermione sighed, sitting next to her daughter who was lying on her bed. "He doesn't think you hate him, he just has a hard time letting you grow up. You're his only daughter and he loves you very much. Your father just doesn't know how to handle the girls in his life growing up. You should have seen him when he found out Gin was dating. Not that I am trying to make excuses for his behavior, but please try and understand how hard it is for him to see you growing up. You're a very beautiful girl Rose."

Rose sat up, resting against her pillows. She ran her fingers through her curls, fluffing them back up.

"Aunt Ginny almost hexed him, in the middle of Diagon Alley. She would have if Uncle Harry and James didn't hold her back." Both women chuckled. "Why must our family be so loud, especially in public? I was just trying on a robe, not a nightie or anything."

"I've been asking myself that since I met your father dear; it is a Weasley mystery. But you're not so shy yourself, not based on the yelling you were exhibiting earlier. Poor Hugo retreated to Harry's after you went up to your room."

"Uncle Harry has a way of making everyone feel better, especially after we fight."

Hermione hugged Rose, kissing her temple. She really did love her shy, but mildly short-tempered daughter. Looking around her room, Hermione took in pictures of Rose, her cousins, and their friends, both at Hogwarts and during their summer and holiday vacations. She could hardly believe this was her last year; time at Hogwarts always went by too fast.

"And I know you don't want to hear this Rosie, but I am sure Scorpius will think nothing less of you after what happened today. You two get along well enough to not have your father's antics send things array."

Rose tapped her fingers on her thigh, her face turned away from her mother, her eyes focusing instead to the leaves of the willow outside of her window, swaying in the gentle summer breeze. She wished life were as simple, as understandable, as a leaf blowing in the wind.

"We do Mum, but that doesn't mean it wasn't embarrassing. He's Head Boy; we're going to be living in the same space just a few feet apart. I don't want him thinking I can't handle or dress myself without my father's permission. I don't want him to think I got the position just because I'm smart and Professor McGonagall has known me since I was born."

"I hardly think that is going to be the case dear. Never underestimate the Head Boy. Scorpius Malfoy is smart and talented, and deserves the position just as much as you do. Just give your father time to get used to the idea of you sharing a bathroom with Draco Malfoy's son. You know how hard your father is at forgiving people, even if everyone else in his family has."

Rose weakly smiled at her mother before leaning her head back and resting it against the wall behind her bed. Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "I guess we should get going huh. I don't want to be the last one there again this year. Last time I ended up stuck between Lily and Roxanne and trust me, while I love my cousins, I have nothing in common with them and I have no desire to debate on which Quidditch player may or may not be better in bed."

Hermione smiled, Rose was definitely her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

(1) I am honestly sorry about how long it has taken me to update. The past month has been extremely intense for me with drama at work, working 40 hours a week, and getting the worst cold/flu I have had since I was little. And then there was a horrible case of writers block. I knew where I wanted the story to go, but I am having a horrible time getting this story started, particularly this chapter. But I do know exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter and everything is going to take off from there. So yes, this chapter is still building the basis of the whole story.

(2) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and my other stories, for adding me to your alert lists, or "favorite-ing" my works. It truly means the world to me and inspires me and encourages me to continue.

(3) I am considering making a one-shot follow up to , but I am not 100% sure yet. Either way another Hermione/Draco is going to be making it's face again in another one-shot in the following months.

As always, please review, comment, or message. Your comments help me know what you want or things you might like to see in the future. Just don't ask me to write faster, I will post as I finish and edit each chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot line, not the characters.

* * *

Rose looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express, watching as the landscape raced beside them, hills rising and falling, covered in mossy greens and bright end of summer wildflowers. In the distance, mountains rose to greet the clear, cloudless day, their shadows mixing with the forests scattered beneath them. As much as she loved living in London, she had always found the countryside much more appealing, perhaps one of the only pulls which brought her back time and time again to the Burrow. While Rose got along well enough with her cousins and family, she couldn't help but feel something was missing, that each of them had a connection with each other she was without. She wasn't naïve; she knew a lot of it had to do with the house that she was sorted into, but even her Aunt Luna looked as if she belonged in the Weasely clan and she was a Ravenclaw, not to mention not even blood related. As much as she could, she tired to shove those thoughts away as she returned to the conversations around her.

Sitting next to her was her closest friend Annalisa Zabini, although, it had taken her nearly two years before she mentioned her last name to her parents. She and Annalisa had met their very first night at Hogwarts, the only two Ravenclaw girls sorted that year; it was only natural that they would cling to each other, neither one knowing another Ravenclaw. Just as Rose was the first person in her family not to be sorted into Gryffindor, Annalisa was the first in her family not to be sorted into Slytherin. In many ways like her father, Annalisa had a milky chocolate complexion, her hair a dark ebony brown which hung straight over her shoulders—a trait she inherited from her mother, Pansy Zabini née Parkinson. Both of them had a drive for learning as much as they could, although more often than not in different subject matters. Annalisa was more often found in the astronomy tower studying the stars and divination, while Rose was found in the library surrounded by books concerning potions, herbology, and arithmancy. But their differences in studies did nothing to separate the two, who, when not studying, were often seen walking around Hogwarts chatting with their extended group of friends, and were present at each and every Quidditch game, rain or shine.

"I still can't believe your Head Girl Rosie, not that we all didn't expect it, but now I am going to be all alone in our dorm." Annalisa gently shoved her best friend. "Abandoning me in my time of need, what kind of girl ditches her best friend in their final year?"

"Oh come off of it Annalisa, as if you're complaining." Rose turned to look at Sapphire Cooper, a muggle-born who was sorted into Hufflepuff, a fellow seventh year. The three had met during their very first class and had been a constant trio ever since. While somewhat shy, Sapphire was anything but around her friends, loyal and kind to the end, if but a touch naïve at times. "We all know you are going to take full advantage of having a room to yourself. You can't tell me that you haven't thought of bringing a boy back to your room for a little midnight fun."

Sapphire and Rose burst into laughter as Annalisa's face turned crimson red. In between fits of laughter Rose tried to catch her breath.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that. Sapph, you know she is seeing Albus. And as much as I want to know you're being _taken care of_ Annalisa, I am not sure I want to hear about your romps with my cousin. And as Head Girl, you had better make sure you only ever tell me such details when I am not on duty."

Rose smiled as her dearest friend's complexion slowly turned back to normal. While somewhat shocked, Rose had been thrilled to find out Annalisa and Albus had started dating over the summer, relieved even that the tension between the two would finally be satisfied. Leave it to her closest friends to help her feel more normal and comfortable than the majority of her family.

"Speaking of Head Girl," spoke up Annalisa, trying to move the attention off of herself, "have you talked to Scorpius since the 'robes incident?' "

Rose shook her head. "I haven't seen him. I looked for him this morning when we arrived at the station, but you know my family, I have at least fifty people to hug and kiss before I can even think of getting on the train, even though at least twenty of those people are coming to Hogwarts to with me. Sometimes I wish—"

"—'That I had a small family.' We know," interrupted her friends in unison. The group burst into giggles again, Rose slightly embarrassed after hearing once again how well her friends knew her. The three knew each other backwards and forwards.

"For all you two know I was going to say, 'I wish I had a twin to skivvy off all those hugs to.' You're a bunch of know-it-all prats."

"You know we love you Rose," reassured Sapphire, a touch of worry in her eyes unsure if her best friend thought they were serious or not.

"I know Sapph, don't worry. You just know how I get. And would you want to be Head Girl with twenty cousins and siblings trying to get away with everything because you're all related?"

"Makes me glad I'm an only child."

All three girls whipped their attention to the tall figure leaning against the entryway to their compartment. Rose tucked a few curls behind her ear as she took in Scorpius lean, muscular body, one leg crossing the other, his arms crossed against his chest as he stared at them. Just how long had he been standing there? A satisfied smirk was plastered against his face.

"Oh well, if you ever need a cousin, I am sure Rose is more than willing to share Scorpius," offered Annalisa. "How was your summer?"

Rose was thankful for her friend initiating what was bound to be a slightly awkward conversation. While she and Scorpius had always gotten along—much to the horror of her cousins and younger brother—she had often found herself at a lack for conversation with him if they were outside of the classroom. Even after knowing him for six years, she felt as if she barely knew him.

Just as his father and mother were sorted, Scorpius Malfoy was sent to join the Slytherin table his first night at Hogwarts, although the Sorting Hat took much longer to make his decision than he had with his parents. Charming and popular with both the male and female population, Scorpius still preferred to keep a small group of friends, and much against his father's reputation, rarely dated; instead he was more often found studying in the library or working as a lab assistant for Madame Pomfrey (while extremely old for her position, she was still quite spirited and enjoyed having the bright student as a helper). Tall, muscular, and quite easy on the eyes, Scorpius had his father's silvery blonde hair, but much to the disapproval of his parents, wore it in a scruffy, tousled muggle manner which was popular among teenage wizards. Rose couldn't help, but notice he was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and grey plaid button up shirt—how very muggle of him, she thought.

"Just as enjoyable as yours most likely was Zabini, seeing as how I saw you for half of it."

"No need to be sarcastic Scorpius. I was just trying to break an awkward silence after you went all creeper on us."

Rose offered Annalisa a confused look as she listened to her friend, dare she say flirt, with the Head Boy.

"I wasn't creeping on anyone, I was just coming to get Weasley here. McGonagall wants to speak to the two of us before the train reaches Hogsmeade."

Rose quickly glanced at her two friends before standing to follow Scorpius out of the compartment, smiling as Annalisa made a face at her and Sapphire offered her two thumbs up. Quickly saying goodbye, she followed the blonde down the hallway.

"So, how _was_ your summer Scorpius?"

"Decent enough. Not as loud as yours probably was though," he commented as he walked past a Gryffindor filled compartment overflowing with laughter and conversation. "Your friend Annalisa and her family were at our Manor for the majority of the summer and I spent the rest of it interning at St. Mungo's, but you already knew that." He smirked at her. "How was your summer?"

Rose glanced over at the Head Boy as they made their way to the Headmaster's compartment. "I think you know how my summer was Scorpius. Loud, overwhelming, and I would have rather been at school."

Looking away, Rose focused on the path in front of her, missing a confused look from Scorpius. As much as Rose felt she knew Scorpius, he felt as if he knew her half as well. The most he knew about her was that she was unlike anyone else in her family: quieter, a Ravenclaw, and, no offense to her cousins or brother, a great deal brighter than her family—she was one of the few students their year to give him a run for his galleons marks wise.

But could spending a summer at home be that unwanted by her? Sure, she had, had that unfortunate incident with her father just a few weeks earlier, but surely, things like that didn't happen that often? Or so he hoped, even he had been embarrassed for Rose, no one deserved to be yelled at like that.

***

"Now as I have explained to the both of you earlier, as Head Boy and Head Girl, the two of you will be living in your own wing of the castle, sharing a common room, as well as a bathroom. However, each of you have your own bedroom, which you may or may not protect with a password. I leave that up to your personal preference. The portrait for your quarters does not need a password, but will open only for the two of you, based on recognition. You are to have no guests in your common room, which is not because I do not trust you, but the space is a privilege to use as you will learn over the year, for it is unlike any other common room in the castle."

Scorpius and Rose nodded as they walked along with the Headmistress to their new living quarters. After their meeting with her on the train, Rose and Scorpius had parted ways, aiding in the organization of first year students, as well as directing perfects and house leaders as how to give Hogwarts newest students a tour of the castle, all of which took much longer than either could have imagined. It was already nearly midnight as McGonagall lead them towards their rooms on the castle's fourth floor overlooking the Black Lake.

Rose yawned; as much as she loved the Headmistress, she wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and crawl into bed. Sitting for six hours on a train was more exhausting than one would think. On the other side of McGonagall, Scorpius couldn't help but think how unusual it would be to have windows in his room; there weren't too many windows in the dungeons, naturally.

Sneaking a glance over at Rose, he noticed her eyes were half lidded. A hand rose to her nose, rubbing it, hiding her yawn behind. She looked just as tired as he felt. Could their Headmistress talk any less?—not that he didn't respect her, but it was nearly midnight. Wouldn't she want her two best students in bed, preparing for the new school year?

Glancing over at Rose again, Scorpius remembered how he first was introduced to her their very first day at Platform 9 ¾, his father whispering into his ear about her and her family, who they were, although he really didn't need to; Scorpius knew who they were. Those first few years, he had managed to avoid her, even if they did have a few classes together. However, he thought, even if he had tried to talk to her, get to know her or anything, her hoard of cousins and later on her younger brother, would have stopped him. But something between them was different now.

It has started their fourth year. They were paired together for a six week long potions project; much to their disdain for each other, Professor Slughorn (who surprisingly was still alive and well) thought working together would do them some good, and it would be sure to bring more light to him with such brilliant students. That year was a particularly rough year for Rose. Hugo had started playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor house team and their father was incredibly proud. And while Rose never mentioned it out loud, Scorpius noticed enough to know she was jealous of the attention her brother received, if not hurt by her father's lack of attention towards her when he visited the school grounds. Not that Rose let any of that hurt her studies; if ever possible her grades improved that year. That was when they became friends.

It was a cold, winter evening right before Christmas holidays. Rose was studying in the library for a test in her Transfiguration class when he came looking for her with a question about their potions assignment. She had looked so sad, even to the slightly naive fifteen-year-old Scorpius…

***

_Rose didn't bother to look up at whomever was walking by her, instead she kept her focus on the pages in front of her, on her quill as it raced against the parchment, staining it with ink. She wasn't going to let the fact that her Father and Uncle Harry took out the entire Gryffindor house to Hogsmeade after the Quidditch game affect her. Hearing someone pull out the chair next to her, she quickly finished her sentence on the procedure for transfiguring objects into various liquids before looking up to see Scorpius Malfoy looking straight at her._

_ "Rose, are you ok?" Her eyes scanned his face, struggling to find any reason to suggest that the concern she detected in his voice wasn't genuine._

_ "I'm fine. Just busy," she lied. "Did you need something Scorpius? I really need to finish this assignment for Transfiguration."_

_ "I just wanted to run over the notes I made for Potions before I turn it in tomorrow. Since it is our last class of the term and Slughorn will want all our notes. I wanted to make sure that we didn't miss anything."_

_ Rose knew in his voice that he knew she was lying. She couldn't help but think how kind of him it was to not implore her to explain what was wrong._

_ "Sure," Rose reached into her book bag taking out a series of notes she had bound together. "Do you want to look at these while I finish up? I shouldn't take more than a few minutes. I just have to get to the end of this sheet of parchment then we can talk about Potions, I promise."_

_ "That's cool," responded Scorpius, taking her notes out of her hands, his eyes holding her own glances. "I can sit at another table if I'm distracting you."_

_ Rose was taken aback by his kindness. While she barely knew Scorpius Malfoy, she knew his son was nothing like how his father was when Draco attended Hogwarts. But she had rarely seen Scorpius display such kindness apart from his few Slytherin friends or his distant cousin Teddy Lupin._

_ "No—no you should be fine." She quickly smiled at him, suddenly unsure of herself. Scorpius turned away to read over her notes. "And Scorpius," he turned back to look at her, "thanks for asking how I was."_

***

While, from that moment, they certainly weren't best friends, they did get along, much to the horror of her family. They still fought, if not more than before, but at least now, their fights were based on words rather than throwing spells at each other. But more often than not, they knew they could rely on each other for school projects, or for a person to sit silently beside them on a particularly bad day. Scorpius didn't understand why Rose never actually told him what was wrong when she would come looking for him, most other girls he knew were practically assaulting him with their problems—but not Rose. He wasn't even sure if she shared half of what she was thinking with her best friends.

Watching Rose ascend the stairs behind the Headmistress, Scorpius took in the changes he had seen in Rose over the past years. She was much taller than she was originally, finally catching up to the height of her fellow female students, if not surpassing a handful of them, standing at a little over five feet, six inches. She still had the same blue-green eyes and curly brown hair which hung over her shoulders, slightly wild from the day's activities. She wore her school uniform almost to standard—only her skirt was an inch or two shorter than regulation and she wore what he had heard his mother call "ballet flats" rather than a traditional school shoe. Rose was definitely pretty, but everyone in school agreed about that, so it couldn't be that special.

"Scorpius, please keep up," called Professor McGonagall after the Head Boy as she and Rose rounded a corner approaching a single painting of a pair of the Black Lake, a lone woman with her hair blowing in the wind staring at the lake, a book discarded at her side.

"As I mentioned before, Rose and Scorpius, you do not need a password for your quarters. The woman in your portrait will never speak to you, but will recognize you by your presence. However, if you are with anyone other than a teacher, it will not open. Now I will leave you two on your own to explore your rooms. I have much more to attend to before I myself can go to bed. I expect much out of the two of you this year. Please don't disappoint me."

And with that, McGonagall briskly walked off, back down the corridor and out of their sight.

Timidly looking over at Scorpius, Rose twirled the ends of her bangs between her fingers and tucked them into her curls before speaking.

"I guess we should go in then."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and nodded, motioning for her to enter first as the portrait door swung open, ushering them into their new home.

Walking through the foyer, Rose felt her breath leave her, sucked away by the absolute beauty of the room. The deep mahogany floors ran throughout the room and up the stairs to what she assumed were their bedrooms and joint bathroom. The walls were painted a warm cream, the drapery of the room a stripped blend of creams, reds, and greens. She couldn't wait to curl up on one of the many couches and armchairs by the fireplace which was roaring, bringing warmth and a sense of home into the room. On the wall opposite of the fireplace was a vast library, floor to ceiling shelves full of books old and new, an addition to the room both Scorpius and Rose were eager to explore.

Everything was exactly as each student thought it should be. It was like all the best parts of home without the bits that made them uncomfortable or brought up bad memories; but even better, it was theirs and theirs alone.

"It's perfect," breathed Rose as she walked into the room, pulling back a drapery to reveal French doors opening to a balcony overlooking the Black Lake. The moonlight shimmered off the cool water, fog skirting the watery surface. She felt Scorpius' presence behind her.

"It's pretty nice."

She turned around and laughed, smiling back at him when she saw his lips turn up into a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. In the moonlight his silvery hair looked almost ethereal. Her eyes slowly fell closed as she hid another yawn behind her hand.

"Perhaps we should explore more tomorrow after we get some sleep. It'll be our last chance to sleep in for awhile after classes start."

"You're probably right. At this point I am not even sure I will actually pay attention to what anything, but my bed, looks like in my room."

Motioning for her to go back into their common room first, Scorpius shut the doors behind Rose, following her up the stairs to their bedrooms. Stopping at a door with a blue inscription on it, Rose turned around, smiling again at Scorpius.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rose."

***

Rose stirred as she pulled her comforter closer around her body, sighing slightly as she settled back to sleep. From somewhere around her, she heard the sound of wind blowing through the trees, the slight chirping of birds, and the sounds of the Black Lake flowing in through her open window. It was the perfect way to wake up, made even more special knowing she was waking up at Hogwarts. She loved her home in London, but as her mother and Uncle Harry admitted themselves, Hogwarts was also a special home in their hearts.

Opening her eyes, Rose smiled. Propping herself up on her bed and pushing her pillows up behind her, she looked around at the simple, but elegant cream and summery blue room around her. Clearly, the Hogwarts teaching staff designed the Head quarters based on the students who live there. She had a small bookshelf next to her bed with a lamp for nighttime reading, a desk under a window looking out to the Black Lake, it was everything she could have ever wished for.

Easing herself out of bed, Rose pulled on a sweater before opening her bedroom door and venturing out into the hallway. As she made her way down a small stairway, she noticed Scorpius' door was slightly open, his bed unmade. She noticed his sheets were hunter green and black, a shirt draped over the corner of his bed.

"Something about my bedroom interest you Rose?"

Blushing, Rose turned away from Scorpius' bedroom door to find him looking up from the common room, a glass of water in hand, clearly without the shirt the noticed laying on his bed. She couldn't resist but look him over before trying to formulate an answer.

"Your bed's not made."

Scorpius smirked and took a drink from his water. "You're right. It's not. Is your bed made?"

Rose coughed. "No," she replied softly.

"Well then, I think we learned something about each other today."

He turned around and headed back into the common room. Following him, Rose called out to him, "what do you mean?"

"We both are lazy in the morning."

Rose smiled. Living with Scorpius wasn't going to be as nearly as horrible as everyone insisted it was going to be. Just wait until she wrote her parents about her new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I am going to admit, I am not 100% pleased with this entire chapter, but sometimes, even if you know how you want a story to go, it doesn't turn out exactly as well as you would have liked. But there are only so many times you can try to re-write a passage before your efforts become futile.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added me or my stories to their alert lists. Updates might be coming every week and a half to two weeks from now on. As most of you know, I prefer longer chapters and I want to make sure this story is different from my last two. And I have a one-shot nagging me in the back of my mind, so I might have to start jotting that one down before it utterly distracts me.

As always, please read and review. It is the only way I can know what you do or do not like (i.e. many of you like shorter paragraphs). I love you all for reading, and that is the plain truth.

Disclaimer :: I own only the plot.

* * *

The first few weeks of the term were surprisingly not that bad. Rose and Scorpius quickly fell into their new routine that came with being Head Boy and Head Girl; and, it appeared that, for the most part, the students and professors were getting accustomed to the new school year.

Rose looked up from her parchment as she watched Professor Longbottom demonstrate how to transplant dittany before it reached a fully-grown state. The sun was just starting to descend into the western horizon, casting shadows to fall from the trees, falling furthermore onto the glass roof of the greenhouse, slightly cooling the humid temperature of the building. Quickly she jotted down a sketch of his demonstration, making sure to distinctly define the roots from the body of the herb, charming the ink on her quill to match the colors of the dittany appropriately. Herbology was definitely a chance for her to challenge herself, taking notes for this class took skill and the ability to write, listen, and watch all at the same time.

Professor Longbottom paused as he waited for his students to finish their notes on the procedure he just demonstrated. By the time his later years at Hogwarts had arrived, he knew herbology was the only subject that truly interested him at Hogwarts. Within the confines of the greenhouses, he felt calm, capable, and intelligent. And now he was able to share his passion with a whole new generation of witches and wizards. He smiled at his students as they returned their attention to him.

"As you have seen, this is the proper way to transfer a dittany. You always need to remember to wear your protective gloves as the roots can ooze a sticky substance which will cause skin irritations, but can be used to treat other cuts and abrasions. But that is a lesson for you to learn in potions. Please remember you have an essay due on Monday concerning the transplant of the plants and herbs we have learned about this week, clearly making a distinction between those which must be transferred by moonlight and those by daylight. You are all dismissed."

Rose smiled as she began to pack up her things. Herbology was her last class on Fridays and she loved walking back from the greenhouses to the castle, taking in the cool air of the late afternoon. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Albus pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Walk back to the castle with me?"

"Sure, we haven't talked in a while. How is life for the great second eldest son of Harry Potter?"

"Ha-ha-ha. I am sure you know how it is Rosie." Rose smiled at her cousin as he held the door open for her as they walked out of the building. "But it's been good. We've been training a lot for the Quidditch match coming up. Mum and Dad have been on my case about what I want to do after graduation."

"Mine too. You know how my mom is." Both Rose and Albus laughed. "But, I'm not too worried. I still think I want to go into training to be a Potions Master for St. Mungos."

The pair made their way through the courtyard, stopping by a fountain to sit down.

"There's actually a reason why I wanted to talk to you Rose."

Rose sighed, averting her eyes, and running a hand through her hair.

"I know what weekend it is Al." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "We've been at Hogwarts for seven years and I've known about this weekend for five of those. I'll be alright. Promise."

"I know Rosie, it's just that…well…I'm bringing Annalisa with me this year."

Rose nodded her head, struggling to keep her sudden feeling of abandonment from showing on her face. Albus went to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged her off.

"I'll, I'll be fine. I promise. I'm a big girl; I'll find something to do tonight. Don't I always?"

"You sure Rose. You haven't looked this hurt since Hugo accidently told you about tonight third year."

Rose smiled slightly. "Give everyone a hug for me. Tell them I'll write soon."

Albus watched as his cousin got up and walked towards the castle doors, leaving him behind in the cool afternoon air. He hated seeing her upset. It was bad enough when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Before Hogwarts they'd been very close, born just a few months apart, they had grown up together. But now, things between them were ok, but often at odds with their different houses. And he knew his Uncle Ron was often distant from his daughter. It killed Albus to see Rose upset, he just hoped this time, she really meant it when she said she would be ok.

***

Scorpius watched as Rose got up from talking to her cousin, visibly upset, though she tried to hide it behind her smile. He couldn't help but feel like she was sad this time last year as well when the two of them had to cover a patrolling shift for Albus and Alyana Thomas who suddenly had to have the night off. Thinking he may be overanalyzing the situation, Scorpius turned back from looking out over the balcony of his and Rose's Head's room.

The year had turned out fairly well for him. He was continuing to intern for Madame Pomfrey and he was keeping up his studies in magical medicine in the hopes of being accepted into the healer program at St. Mungos. A few times that year he and Rose had studied together. Because she wanted to become a potions master, oftentimes their coursework and outside studies overlapped, and even when they didn't, it helped knowing there was someone else studying medicine and it's backgrounds.

Living just a few feet apart from each other had allowed he and Rose to get to know each other a bit better than they had in year's previous, which he couldn't help but think was due to her separation from her family. It was clear that Rose loved her family —to the death—but she often seemed to fall into herself around them, letting herself be absorbed by their loudness, their presence, and neverending conversations. He, of course, had not approached her on the subject, but more than once this year he had just sat next to her in silence as she worked through whatever was bothering her, just like that first night they had connected so many years before.

Sitting down on the couch, Scorpius heard Rose enter their common room, the portrait door closing quietly behind her. Looking up, he noticed she was flushed, walking straight to her room and closing the door behind her. While he understood Rose liked her space, liked her secrets, Scorpius couldn't help but continue to wonder what actually was beneath Rose's "I'm okay" smile; maybe one day soon he would find out.

***

The sun had already been set for at least an hour when Rose heard someone knocking at her door. She had been trying to come up with anything to distract her from the thoughts running through her head, even if it meant missing dinner—she could always sneak into the kitchens for a snack later that night. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but look out her window and see the lights twinkling on the other side of the lake, reflecting off the water. When the knocking continued, she made her way to the door, a hand running through her hair.

"I thought you might want some dinner," Scorpius peered in after Rose as she opened the door. "You weren't at dinner, so I brought us up some sandwiches."

Rose's shoulders relaxed at his kindness. "Thank you. I am actually kind of hungry."

Motioning for her to follow him Rose followed Scorpius out of her room and down the hall, through their common room and out onto the balcony. Rose sat down instinctively onto the hammock she had convinced Scorpius to set up their first week living together. She always took the right side, while he always sat on the left, balancing themselves on the swinging net. Scorpius handed her a sandwich, pulling a pouch of crisps out of his bookbag. After eating in silence for a few minutes, Scorpius finally broke the evening quiet with the same question he had found himself asking time and time again knowing there would be no answer.

"Rose, are you ok?"

Rose sighed, shifting on the hammock, causing it to swing. "We're there many Gryffindors at dinner tonight?"

She wasn't looking at him, but instead out over the lake. Scorpius watched as the wind blew her curls around her face, the way she had her plate balanced on her knees, her sweater pulled tight around her. His eyebrows furrowed as he considered her question.

"Actually," he paused, "no, just a few first years. Professor Longbottom wasn't there either now that I think about it. Why?"

Rose rubbed a spot on her neck underneath her scarf before quickly glancing at him. "Do you see those lights over there—across the lake?"

Scorpius turned to follow her attention, eventually noticing the glittering lights on the far side of the lake. He turned to look back at her before realizing she was staring at him. He nodded, agreeing that he saw them.

"A long time ago, when my parents and my Uncle Harry were students here, before they all became friends, they ran into a forbidden part of the castle while being chased by Flitch, the old caretaker." Rose paused, staring off into the distance. "After the War, everyone wanted to celebrate Uncle Harry and my parents, but didn't know when, but they wanted to keep it a Gryffindor secret. They choose this date since most knew they became friends after a troll on Halloween attacked my mum. They celebrate on this same weekend every year."

"But then, how come I have never heard of it. We're students, secrets never last long."

"Gryffindor's are loyal remember? It's their secret. Everyone in my family gets to attend this huge party every year, stay out late and bond with each other; everyone but me because I'm—"

"A Ravenclaw," Scorpius interrupted.

Rose nodded. "There are exceptions. If you're seriously dating someone, you can bring him or her, but they are sworn to secrecy. And if you marry a Gryffindor you can attend the party, which is how my Aunt Luna, who was a Ravenclaw, can attend, and Sapphire is there tonight with Albus. And yet, there are no exceptions for children of Gryffindor parents who are sorted into a different house."

Scorpius stared at her with unbelief. "So are you trying to tell me they won't let Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daughter to a party celebrating her own parents, even though she is brilliant in her own right as a Ravenclaw."

"That's exactly what I mean." Rose smiled weakly, grabbing a few crisps out of the bag and eating them. Scorpius continued to look at the girl before him. The Rose Weasley he knew was wickedly brilliant and was always there for those she loved. But this Rose, she was hurt and vulnerable, he had only seen her this way a few times before and it was only when no one else was around. He couldn't help but think how much of a burden it must be, pretending to be strong in front of everyone when in reality you truly are hurt.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was a Gryffindor." The sound of Rose's voice brought Scorpius back to reality. "Wonder what it would be like if I was more like the rest of my family or less concerned with fitting in. I know the Sorting Hat placed me in my house for a reason, but what if it made a mistake?"

"I don't think the Sorting Hat makes mistakes Rose. You are so clearly meant to be a Ravenclaw, even your mum sees that. There is nothing wrong in being different from what everyone expects."

"But what if, secretly, I am scared of being different. Everyone in my family seems to fit in somewhere but me." Rose's voice was quiet, quieter than a whisper, her words barely audible above her breathe.

Scorpius levitated their plates and leftover food to a table on the other side of the balcony before scooting over to sit directly in front of Rose. He placed his hand on her knee as she slowly turned to look at him; her face was flushed, her eyes glistening.

"Just because you're a Weasley doesn't mean you have to be like your brother or all your cousins Rose. I mean, look at me, I'm a Malfoy who doesn't want to work at the Ministry and who dressed half of the time like a muggle. You shouldn't have to live up to expectations that don't match who are truly are."

Rose smiled, "you sound like a self-help book Scorpius."

He smirked. "Does that mean I'm right?"

Rose held Scorpius' stare as she worked up the courage to ask what she had in mind. "It means I want you to help me not worry about what others think about me, about not worrying about not being a normal Weasley."

Scorpius didn't quite understand. "But, how does all of this suddenly involve me?"

Rose laughed softly before smiling. "Because we know we're already friends. And what could make a bigger statement than a Weasley being best friends with a Malfoy."

Scorpius smiled back at her. "Well," he pushed a few curls back over her shoulder. "I can think of one bang to show this school you're not a typical Weasley." And with that, he pulled Rose off the hammock, into the their common room and up to his bedroom, a smirk on his face the whole time, ignoring Rose's protests.

***

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Rose, it isn't that big of a deal."

"Yes, Scorpius it is."

"It's just breakfast Rose."

"Exactly, everyone is going to notice."

"_Exactly_," mimicked Scorpius.

Rose glared at him. Currently the two Head students were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, surprisingly not running into another student during the lazy Saturday morning. In Rose's opinion, Scorpius was walking much to fast. Why was he in such a hurry to get to breakfast anyway?; they had stayed up much of the night eating. But she knew he had his reasons, 10 inches of reasons which were now laying in their bathroom trashcan.

People were defiantly going to notice that her hair was shorter, much shorter than it was before. She had no idea Scorpius could cut hair, but apparently, he learned at some point. Her hair now fell just around her jawbone, her curls fuller than they were when they were longer. Her bangs were charmed to lay slanted across her forehead, straight until they curled on their ends to tuck into the rest of her curls. Within her curls, Rose has fastened a small silver rose clip encrusted with blue sapphires.

It wasn't as if she didn't like her haircut. Initially, Scorpius had recommended shortening it just a little bit, coloring it something other than her natural family red, but when Rose had commented on how she liked the shorter muggle hairstyles, there was no changing his mind—he did the scissors in his hand. But liking something different, and showing everyone else that "something different" was a whole other matter, especially since no one in her family had short hair.

Before Rose knew it, she and Scorpius were at the doors of the Great Hall. Scorpius stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You ready for your first day as the new, confident to be different, Rose Weasley?"

"Do I have a choice? We cut off my hair; we can't make it grow back naturally in the next five minutes."

Rose took a deep breath, struggling to put a small smile on her face. Scorpius rubbed his hand up and down her arm before nodding at her and breathing in deep himself before turning around and pushing open the Great Hall doors.

The chatter at the Gryffindor table suddenly died down as Rose followed Scorpius into the Great Hall. But as much as Rose wanted to look over and see how everyone was reacting, she followed Scorpius to sit down at the Slytherin table after noticing Annalisa wasn't sitting at their own table. If she had looked, she would have noticed her scores of cousins and her brother quickly whispering to each other, their eyes wide. The rest of the Gryffindor table was silent, listening to their fellow students. In fact, around the great hall, Rose's short hair seemed to be causing a stir, more so than her decision to sit at the Slytherin table.

Gradually, voices began to rise again as everyone began to go back to their meals, reading the Daily Prophet, and chatting with their friends. From her seat at the Slytherin table, Rose looked over at Scorpius and smiled, relieved that she hadn't dropped dead from the panic which had left her speechless and her feet unwilling to move forward just minutes before. It was strange, but Rose couldn't help but think that if she had tried to walk into the Great Hall with anyone other than Scorpius, she would have chickened out. And her father had warned her to stay away from him that first day at Platform 9 ¾, maybe being friends with him truly was part of becoming her own person as well.

"Oh my Merlin! Rose you cut your hair off."

Rose jumped as Sapphire threw herself at her, nearly knocking her into her bowl of oatmeal.

"Yes, we cut it off last night."

"Merlin, what is your mum going to say?" Sapphire's eyes were wide with excitement and fear of what Mrs. Hermione Weasley might say about her only daughter's short hair.

Rose turned around in her seat, easily swinging her legs over the bench, a move closely watched by more than a handful of Slytherin boys as her skirt rose higher over her thighs. She smiled at her best friend who was currently playing with a few of her curls.

"Well, I can tell her my hair is in the bathroom trash and that I'm of age, I can cut my hair if I want. I can't go to Azkaban for having short hair." Rose had no idea where her new found confidence was coming from. "Besides, I like it. That should be all that matters right?"

Sapphire shrugged, agreeing with her. "So…are you going to tell your parents before your brother or cousins do?"

Rose smiled, pulling a letter out of her bookbag. "I planned on sending it after I ate. Scorpius took a picture of me to show them even."

Sapphire looked at Scorpius with an odd look on her face, as if she was examining him. Scorpius was suddenly very interested in his scrambled eggs and toast. Looking back at Rose, she examined the best friend she had known since they were eleven years old. She wasn't stupid; she knew Rose often felt overshadowed by her family, but this sudden change in Rose unsettled her. Rose was obviously the same person, she could tell that much, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder what had changed, what had happened to make Rose want to finally take a stand as her own person.

"Well," Sapphire offered Rose an encouraging smile while trying to hide her own feelings of uncertainty, "I'm interested in seeing what this new, independent Rose does next. Want to catch up today while studying for arithmancy?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you in the library." Rose smiled as her friend walked away before turning back around in her seat, pleasantly finding her oatmeal to still be warm.

"I'd say this was a very successful breakfast, wouldn't you?"

Rose laughed, nudging Scorpius' side with her elbow. "At least I know you won't cut off any more of my hair, so yes, I would say it was successful."

Scorpius smiled back at her before the two returned to their breakfasts and the conversations around them.

***

_Rose,_

_ While I must say that I was a bit taken aback by the photograph you sent with your last letter, but perhaps it is time someone spiced up life in the Weasley family. In fact, to be honest, I don't think I have seen you look as happy as you did in that picture, for a long time. I miss my smiling, carefree, happy Rosie. You're father was shocked, to say the least, but as with all things, he will get used to it in time. You're Aunt Ginny was beyond enthusiastic about it, calling your haircut your best decision ever, so you do have some support on the homefront._

_ I am very happy that everything is going well and that you're falling into your obligations as Head Girl easily. But don't let your duties keep you from your studies. You have N.E.W.T.S this year and you cannot afford to miss a single class. I have enclosed a few notes about how I studied my last year at Hogwarts, you might find them helpful. I am also sending you a few new books I picked up this last week that you might like._

_ I've got to go, I'm writing this at work and someone just ran in rambling about a possible dragon smuggling ring. I miss you incredibly. I am so very proud of you Rosie._

_ Love, Mum._

_ p.s. You're lucky your father didn't see the handsome Slytherin boy behind you, his reflection showing up in the bathroom mirror. Tell Scorpius I said hello._

Rose blushed at the last part of her mother's letter. She hadn't even thought to check to see if you could see Scorpius' reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had just suddenly shown up with her charmed Polaroid camera and started taking pictures of her, each picture capturing a few seconds of her laughing, smiling, and playing with her hair.

It was now Monday afternoon and Rose was definitely much more comfortable about her short hair. She was very surprised with how her family handled her new hairstyle. While it was just a haircut, the Weasley family had a tradition of their daughters and mothers having long hair, Rose was the first to ever have anything shorter than a shoulder-length hairstyle. But her cousins and younger brother did nothing but rave about how nice it looked, how it complemented her face and her short height. Her cousin Lily was even contemplating about cutting her hair short too, that was until Roxanne made a crude comment insinuating that no one would be able to grab onto it at night; that quickly changed her mind.

If she had been honest with herself, Rose would have acknowledged the fact that she had been wanting to make some changes for a long time, possibly years before she let Scorpius come at her with a pair of scissors. Undoubtedly, she loved her family and loved who she was becoming, but should couldn't help but think that sometimes, something was missing. Maybe it was just because she was alone in her house at Hogwarts, or perhaps because she wanted to go into medicine instead of a Ministry position like the majority of her family; but whatever it was, she always felt that small something nagging. But this past weekend, it was nearly undetectable.

"Rose, you wouldn't have happened to notice where I put my robes on Friday would you?"

Rose looked up from her position on the couch to find Scorpius throwing cushions off of the chairs around the room, looking under tables and searching behind the curtains. Classes were about to start and she didn't feel like breakfast that morning, so was catching up on some light reading while Scorpius slept in. They had fallen into a habit of going to class together on Mondays when they both had Advanced N.E.W.T. Potions together, two of seven students in the class.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Did you check under your bed or in your bag? I don't remember you wearing them when I came in on Friday."

"You sound like my mother. You know that. 'Is it in your bag—' you don't think I've checked my….oh."

Rose laughed; Scorpius had found his missing robes in. "That's what I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

I officially am horrible at updating. While I had a few valid reasons as to my long disappearance, I don't have any reason this time other than my own laziness. Therefore, I feel like it would be safe to say, expect about one update a month, two a month will be a blessing.

But this story is becoming easier to write, and the next few chapters are going to be home to some major changes for both Rose and Scorpius, and especially for their relationship. Which brings me to another topic, this story may be heading towards a "mature" rating in the future. Not the next chapter, and not the one after, but eventually. I know not everyone is comfortable with such things, but I can promise I am tasteful, while at the same time exciting and honest (if I can say so myself).

As always, please review/comment/flame. I write for you (and myself), but I cannot improve my writing without your thoughts. Is there a particular twist you might want to see?, a particular feature of my writing you don't understand?. Anything and everything is helpful.

And thank you a million times over to everyone who has added this story to their alerts/favorites, who have reviewed me, or who have read my other stories (yes there are others). Without future annoyance on my part, here is chapter 4.

* * *

Scorpius watched Rose sleeping on the couch, her body curled up between the couch's back and arm, her head resting on her arm. She sighed and seemed to stretch before curling back up, her breathing once again becoming steady.

They had, had a hectic week. While their fellow Hogwarts students had been well mannered the first few weeks of term, but the closer the year moved towards Halloween, the more rowdy everyone became. Each night during rounds, professors, perfects, as well as he and Rose, had found themselves telling students to return to their dorms, asking students to be quieter and back in bed once they returned to their dorms. It seemed like a neverending cycle; Scorpius couldn't remember duties being this difficult in the past. Sure students got rowdy, but this year they seemed downright rebellious.

Scorpius sighed; he too was exhausted. Last night, he and Rose had a particularly difficult night. They were assigned to patrol the Gryffindor Towers and surrounding floors, only to find much of the patrolling section "boogie trapped." He understood her cousins had a sense of humor, and even she had thought the first few tricks were funny, but not after the sixth or seventh charm they ran into. Not that Rose let the stress show; as Scorpius had observed before, she rarely let her emotions show.

Scorpius returned to his homework as Rose shifted once again, the blanket she had wrapped around herself pooling around her waist. They had another night of patrolling before them, and with it being a Hogsmeade weekend, he preferred to get his homework finished on Friday afternoon rather than cramming it in on Sunday.

Rose stirred from her place on the couch, slowly awaking from a nap she had desperately needed. She sighed as she stretched, her head turning around as she slid her hand out from under her face, her eyes refusing to open to the brightness of the setting sun flooding into the common room. She had, had a relatively pleasant week. Duties with Scorpius had left her feeling more confident about who she was—he treated her as an individual and not another member of the Weasely family. But duties this week had been difficult.

Normally they offered up a few tricks a month, as they had done in the past when she was a Perfect, but this week, their terrors were particularly horrendous. At least she had someone by her side who thought her intermittent shrieks were entertaining and didn't seem to mind when he too fell prey to a trick. She knew her family meant no harm, but sometimes even Uncle George was appalled at their overzealousness—you didn't need to use every trick or joke in a single night he often told his hoard of nephews and nieces.

Succumbing to the fact that she would indeed have to get up, Rose let her eyes flutter open, immediately taking in the sight of Scorpius working diligently on his homework. Over the past few weeks, she had come to greatly appreciate the friendship she was creating with him. More often than not, she found herself studying with him in the quite of their common room, their rounds almost always together. They waited for each other to walk to classes and oftentimes ate together at lunch, their groups of friends merging into one.

While she would never admit it, she enjoyed the way Scorpius always knew when to listen, when to talk, when to cheer her up, and when to give her some time to herself. There had even been a few occasions were she had the frightening feeling he knew her better than she knew herself, and those were sobering thoughts.

"What are you working on?," her voice was soft, the edges of sleep evident.

"Notes for Double N.E.W.T. Potions. I need to know a few of these for the exams for healer training anyways so why not double up on the studying."

Rose softly laughed. For a Slytherin, she thought Scorpius was awfully prepared academically. "As if you need to study," she teased, propping her elbow up and resting her head on her hand.

With the way that the sun fell over her face, Scorpius couldn't help, but notice how pretty Rose really was.

"Well, someone has to beat you at something, so why not me? Knock the golden Weasley girl off her pedestal." He smirked as she wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

Both students couldn't help but secretly wonder when they had become so comfortable with each other, so happy being in each other's presence.

***

"Rosie, wait up."

Rose stopped, recognizing her younger brother's voice from amongst the crowd of students around her returning to their rooms after dinner. She smiled as his uncontrollable mop of ruddy red hair dashed around the corner after her. Like their father, Hugo was a bit uncoordinated, often tripping over his own feet much to the amusement of himself and his friends. She wouldn't be surprised if he crashed into her at the rate he was going; it wouldn't have been the first time.

Rose waited patiently as her brother caught his breath, watching as his hands went to his knees, his breathing deep and quick. He used quite a bit of energy just to catch her attention.

"I just wanted to let you know, I told the others we should calm down with all the tricks. That we might be picking on you a bit, but their idea of holding back was targeting Scorpius."

Hugo managed to smile as his sister offered him an amused look. "What exactly does everyone have in mind…"

"Uncle George sent Roxanne a new batch of love potion charm candies. They have a delay before they start working. Roxie and Lily thought they would be 'helpful' or whatever and give Scorpius a few. And of course, everyone followed in, not wanting to fall prey to their plan."

"So in targeting Scorpius they are still targeting me. How clever they think they are."

Hugo's smile was huge. "What do you expect? Look at our family. You should thank me for risking my own life in telling you."

Rose ruffled her brother's hair before a shout from beyond the corridor corner caught both of their attentions.

"HUGO WEASLEY where are you?"

The voice was distinctly that of their cousin Roxanne, a year younger than Hugo.

Rose's eyes sparkled as Hugo's eyes went wide. Quickly he hugged his older sister, bending down to whisper in her ear before he dashed off to find Roxanne.

"Fourth floor corridor, second classroom on the right. They've crushed the candies and plan on dusting them on Scorpius with a mix of another charm so that inhaling them has the same effect. We're hiding in the classroom closet. Outsmart them Rose."

Rose watched as her brother dashed off once again, always on the move, and saving her from any further tricks at the hands of her cousins. But all the while her mind was turning; she was a Weasley after all, and playing tricks on people ran in the family.

***

Scorpius set his bookbag down on the common room couch, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders. After dinner he had stopped by the library to grab a new medical books he needed for his potions class and to study for the healer's entrance exam. On his way out of the Great Hall he had unconsciously noticed Rosie sitting with her fellow Ravenclaws and Sapphire, laughing away and enjoying their dinner. He was happy to see her reconnecting with her house and friends; Head duties and classes had kept the both of them fairly busy and he knew her friends where a bit upset that she hadn't been around.

While their common room was quiet, he noticed music coming from Rose's partially open door; classical music, most likely Mozart or Dvořák, her two favorite composers. Classical music meant she was studying, studying or planning; he'd learned this within the first few weeks of living with her; just as she knew that he always studied on the couch, did his homework at the table, and both of these done while constantly running his hand through his already tussled hair.

Venturing up the stairs, he peered into her room, finding her rummaging through her closet, her bed covered in open books. It looked as if she had pinned her hair back at some point, curls escaping from the pins as she tossed her head back and forth, moving with the music as the notes ascended and descended, marking the end of a movement, pausing before the next.

Rose turned around, smiling as she took note of Scorpius at her door, motioning for him to come inside. Walking over to her bed, he noticed the books were open to pages about duplication charms, invisibility charms, and, he found a pair of what he recognized as her Uncle George's eavesdropping ears.

"You planning some kind of spying event?"

Rose turned around to find Scorpius sitting on her desk, reading over one of the numerous books she had on her bed.

"Not me, we."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "We?," he motioned between himself and Rose with the book.

"Yes, we," she replied as she pulled a turquoise top over her white tank. "I was so kindly informed by my brother that the Gryffindor Weasley's are planning one final attack this week. An attack on you."

Scorpius remained quiet, urging Rose onward.

"It turns out my Uncle George has a new love charm out this week. He sent a few to Roxanne as a present. And with leaving the details out of it, they plan on giving you the charm, thus causing you to fall for me. All for their own amusement I assume."

"And I deserve this because…"

"You're a Malfoy and Head Boy. What more could they ask for in a target. And, while not targeting me, they get to trick me as well. No one wants to be at the receiving end of a love struck teenager. Especially not when everyone is watching." Her cheeks slightly flushed as she spoke.

"So I am assuming this research is your—I'm sorry our—way of having their plot backfire on them."

Rose smirked at him. "Scorpius, this is just the beginning."

***

"Are we just going to wait here all night for them?"

"Shhhh," Rose shushed Scorpius, a finger rushing up to her pursed lips. "We have to pull this off perfectly or else they'll know something is up."

Currently the Head Boy and Girl were making their way down the fourth floor corridor, cautiously looking for any charms Rose's cousins may have set on the hallway to announce their arrival. In the hours before their patrol began, Rose and Scorpius had scoured page after page coming up with the best concealment and silencing charms. Not only did Rose not want her cousins to see her and Scorpius after she duplicated them, but she definitely didn't want them to hear their laughter.

The doubling charm was easy enough. Uncle George himself had taught it to her the year before when she was helping out in the shop. He'd sworn her to secrecy, but more specifically not to tell his children; they'd use it to torture their mother, while he believed Rose would use it for more "noble" means later in life. But the concealment charm was a bit more difficult. In the end, they had decided on _occulto somes universa_, a complete body concealment charm.

Rose stopped Scorpius with a soft touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"We had better use the charms now, in case they are already in the classroom. We don't want to walk into a trap or have them see us disappear and then reappear."

Scorpius nodded his head, looking to Rose for his queue. After nodding her head, Rose and Scorpius both repeated the duplication charm before quickly following it with a the concealment charm uttered by Rose who made sure she was touching Scorpius as they repeated it together to insure they would be able to see each other while invisible—or so the charm book said. Rose was thankful the duplication charm was her uncle's; George had created the charm to follow the wishes of it's original, so the doubles of she and Scorpius continued to do their rounds, making small talk while listening for students who may be out of bed.

No sooner after Scorpius and Rose had uttered the charms, Scorpius motioned for Rose to listen as a door across the hallway slowly opened, two pairs of eyes peaking out behind it. Both watched in silence as Roxanne Weasley and Lily Potter came out of the classroom waving several of their other cousins out after them.

"Ok," whispered Lily, "Rosie just went down the hall with Scorpius. The rest of you get into the classroom and then I will make a noise and get back into the classroom before setting the love potion up. Don't fall behind otherwise the effects might fall on you."

Scorpius watched as Rose's cousins giggled, stifling their laughter behind their hands. Rose rolled her eyes, thinking her cousins had gone a bit too far this time, but happy to know they were about to become the victims of their own joke.

Noticing the crowd moving into a classroom, Scorpius took Rose's arm, taking her in with him before the two quietly made their way to the abandoned teacher's desk, Rose casting a silencing charm on the two of them, lest their impending laughter alert her cousins to their actual location. Scorpius took note of a door slamming before Lily ran back into the classroom, tossing some dust towards the doorframe which glowed a subtle pink, before making her way behind a few stacked desks.

"Lil, are you _sure_ Rosie won't get mad about all this?"

"Albus, you worry too much. You know Rose better than any of us other than Hugo. She'll think it's funny, with her and Malfoy being friends now."

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin. Lily always had, had a big imagination, presumptuous like her father, jumping to conclusions.

"Whatever. I just don't want any affiliation. I am just here in case Rose tries to take your head off; that's a fight I want to be around for."

Rose smiled slightly at her cousin's cheek and subtle support of her; she and Albus were the same age after all, other than Hugo, there was no one in her family she was closer to. At least she knew not all of her family wanted to make a fool of her.

Scorpius nudged Rose's side as the classroom door eased open, their doubles peering into the classroom, "Rose" following "Scorpius," traces of pink dust flickering on "Scorpius' " black robe. As the two doubles made their way into the classroom, their steps cautious, the Weasley clan watched in earnest.

The real Rose crossed her legs underneath her watching as Scorpius' double slowly turned around to look at her, a glint in his eyes. She sucked in her breath as her double perched herself up on a table, "Scorpius" slowly walking to her. They appeared to be talking, but she wasn't listening to their words. Scorpius watched as he supposedly stepped in front of "Rose," his hand resting on her hip, his lips leaning towards her ear, whispering something which caused her to blush.

Lily and her cousins watched, holding their breathes in awe, as whom they thought was Rose reached her hand up and played with whom they thought was Scorpius' hair, a smile growing on her face before she pushed herself forwards and connecting her lips with his, traces of pink dust glittering in her hair.

Their kisses became feverish as Roxanne gasped, "oh my Merlin, the potion is effecting Rosie too. Uncle Ron is going to kill us for hooking his daughter up with a Slytherin."

Rose instinctively covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as Lily's eyes went wide, next to her Scorpius was smirking as his double pressed Rose backwards onto the table, supporting himself over her as his hand moved across her stomach and under her shirt.

"You're a cheeky bastard," commented Rose to Scorpius next to her. "Hand up my shirt in just a few seconds, is that how you always work?"

"You don't seem to mind, aren't you undoing my belt Ms. Weasley?"

Rose blushed before both she and Scorpius burst into laughter while watching her cousins begin to panic as they watched what they thought was their cousin hooking up with the son of one of their family's worst enemies.

"How long should we torture them?," managed out Scorpius, his sides aching with laughter.

"_Plene Perfectus_."

Rose and Scorpius watched as their doubles suddenly disappeared, looks of horror and surprise on her cousins' faces, their laughter filling the room as they once again became visible. Rose was leaning into Scorpius side as they both doubled in laughter, barely able to speak.

"But I thought…you were just…how'd you…" Lily could hardly form a sentence.

Rose smiled and giggled as she caught her breath. "You should see the look on your faces. Thought you could pull a fast one on a fellow Weasley huh?"

Scorpius crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. "Don't look at me. I was just along for the ride. She was the one who figured out all the spells."

Roxanne Weasley and Lily Potter looked at their cousin and the Head Boy with looks of shock and mild disgust; they hated being on the receiving end of a joke. Rose sighed, her smile fading as she eased herself off the desk.

"Don't be a sore loser Roxy, you either Lily. I'm not writing you up for being out of bed after hours or for trying to play tricks on fellow students. Your hurt egos can be your punishment."

Rose looked back to Scorpius who was now following her, sliding off the desk and walking towards the door. He held the door open for her as she turned around, one last time.

"I suggest getting back to your dorms quickly. Our laughter will most likely have woken some portrait up who is now on their way to McGonagall's office. And I can assure you, even Scorpius and I couldn't come up with enough reasons as to why you all are out of bed."

***

"I'm not even sure how they did it—making me feel bad. Everything is so funny for them until things don't turn out their way."

"Don't let them make you feel bad Rose. They deserved it after what they put you through this week. And you didn't harm anything but their egos. Now I don't know your family very well, but I've heard somewhere that your family has ego issues."

Rose smiled, shaking her head. She and Scorpius had made their way back to their dorm in silence, but where now revisiting the night's events next to the fire, two warm mugs of hot chocolate between them. Scorpius was doing his best to cheer up his friend, who was now feeling pains of guilt for tricking her cousins.

"Ego issues are an understatement. My entire family is famous for some reason or another. Sometimes my cousins live through our parent's fame. I tend to want to forge my own path. I don't think they get that sometimes. I'll be the first person in my family not working at either the joke shop, the Ministry, or playing Quidditch."

"I like that about you, that you want to do you own thing. I think that is what your friends like about you too."

"Breaking from the path scares people."

"I can imagine. My dad wasn't too happy when I told him that I wasn't interested in going into business with him, that I wanted to be a Healer."

"How could we be so much alike and not realize it until now?"

"I blame family egos."

Rose smiled, the firelight flickering across her face. Earlier she had shrugged her sweater off, leaving her in her plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank. Her skin was a warm honey color in the warm light emitting from the fireplace.

Rose was grateful for Scorpius sitting up with her. While she was happy with how the night's events had turned out, she was bothered by how her cousin's acted. She wasn't used to making her family upset, but she had to admit, she had done nothing wrong. Like Scorpius had said, people admired her for what she did on her own.

_Admired her_. Those words coming off his lips had caused her stomach to flutter, gooseflesh to arise on the back of her neck. They'd become so close in the past few weeks. Her friends had taken it well; even her mother and her Aunt Ginny were okay with it, although her father was a bit disturbed by his daughter's growing friendship with the son of his childhood enemy.

Scorpius was currently sitting beside her in a simple shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. She liked the way he always looked direct at her whenever he was talking to her, or whenever she was speaking; he gave her his undivided attention and coming from a family with no less than forty people at every holiday, undivided attention was often hard to come by. The way he smiled at her, always finding her in a room; none of her other friends made her feel as special as he did.

Rose sighed contently, turning her back to Scorpius and lying down, her head resting against his knee as he reclined against the couch. Looking down at her, Scorpius smiled.

"At least family egos haven't stopped us."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is a little in-between chapter before I get us to the chapter I know many of you have been waiting for. I was originally planning on merging chapters 5 and 6 together, but thought that would be way too long of a chapter and I couldn't help but cut the chapter exactly where I did. Expect the next update in about 2-3 weeks while I work out all the kinks.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my other stories over the past few weeks. I love you all. Please continue to read and review.

Disclaimer :: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

Rose slowly made her way down the common room, her eyes barely open as she stepped down the same fifteen stairs she went up and down every day, her hands automatically buttoning each of the four large brass buttons on her navy winter coat. Outside the cold fall air was thick with moisture, but not ready to become anything more than fog. Reaching the final step she paused, yawning, her fingers pressing into her eyes before she opened them noticing Scorpius standing by the couch, his arms and head resting against it's soft material.

Perhaps they had stayed up a bit too late last night, neither one of them realizing how late it had gotten until the clock loudly struck 3 in the morning. And yet, here they were, up bright and early at 9 in the morning, ready to lead all the eligible students off for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Rose walked over with the intentions of nudging Scorpius awake, but instead found herself falling over the couch's arm, her head finding comfort in the soft cushions.

"Stop making the couch move Rose."

Rose threw her arm over her face, moaning. "Please don't whine. I'm too tired to deal with anything. Why did you keep me up so late?"

Scorpius turned his head so he could look down at Rose. "Me? I think you participated in our conversation just as much as I did. How is it not your fault?"

"Cause you're a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. It's just easier to blame you."

Even without seeing her face, Scorpius knew she was smiling behind her tired voice.

"Well it doesn't matter which one of us is at fault," yawned Scorpius. "If the both of us aren't down in the courtyard in ten minutes, McGonagall is going to be mad."

"Do I have to?"

Scorpius sighed, standing up and walking around to the side of the couch before pushing Rose's legs over the couch's arm and pulling her up into a sitting position. Rose opened her eyes to find Scorpius standing in front of her.

"Yes."

Rose pouted, clearly more interested in sleeping rather than performing any more Head duties that week, even if it meant a trip off school grounds.

"Come on," he offered, reaching his hand out to her, "I'll make it worth your while to get your butt downstairs and chaperone with me."

Letting her head fall back onto the couch, Rose rolled her eyes before taking his hand and allowing Scorpius to pull her off the couch.

"You had better make this trip amazing Scorpius, I don't want to be left disappointed _and_ tired."

"That's the spirit little Rosie," the tone in his voice clearly mocking her. "And I promise you won't be disappointed; I'm a Malfoy and we never disappoint."

Hugo Weasley watched as his older sister walked in to The Three Broomsticks side by side with Scorpius Malfoy. She was laughing at something he was saying, a small smile on her face as he motioned for her to take a seat at a table by the window before walking up the bar, nodding over at Rosemerta who still ran the pub even though she was now in her early 50s.

She had been so happy lately, his sister. He had noticed how she seemed more cheerful, a smile on her face as she walked through the hallways, how she hadn't been taking their cousin's behavior as personally as she had in the past. Sure, it had been unusual seeing her hanging out with Malfoy so often, but if it meant that she was happier, he wasn't going to be the one complaining—that was his father's job.

Hugo would have been lying to himself if he said his father and older sister always got along. Both Rose and his father had strong personalities; they hated admitting they were in the wrong, neither one stepped down once an argument was started. He loved both of them dearly, but he had to admit, most of the time, it was his father who was in the wrong.

It wasn't just the issues that happened at the robes shop at the end of the summer, but there had also been the instance of Rose leaving for Hogwarts—his father was appalled at her sorting,—the instance of when his father had caught Rose holding hands with a sixth year Hufflepuff at Platform 9¾ at the end of her fourth year—Rose's relationship with the Hufflepuff ended almost instantly and Rose spent the first three weeks of that summer living in a spare room at the Burrow before their mother convinced her to come home. But those were the worst "accidents" between Rose and his father, a majority of the time they did actually try to get along.

"She seems happy."

Hugo turned back around in his chair to face his older cousin Albus Potter.

"She does. And if it's Malfoy making her happy, I'm happy because she's happy."

"At least some of us are happy. Lily and Roxanne are still livid that she turned their 'innocent' trick around on them. Susy Longbottom told me they were complaining about her all night."

Both Hugo and Albus turned to see the two girls in question sitting at the other end of the pub, clearly in a heated conversation about something with their friends.

"Well I think they deserved it. Trying to pull a fast one on Rose and Malfoy. Serves them right for trying to upset my sister. This is the first time I have seen her happy in awhile, why ruin it with the winter holidays in a month and a half?"

Albus nodded at his cousin's musings, turning his attention to his smiling cousin responding to something the blonde boy across from her was talking about…

"You can't be serious. Your grandmother did not."

"She did. Pink dresses with bows."

"Your father would never let her put you in that."

Rose carefully studied the straight face of the boy at the other side of the table discretely sipping on a butterbeer.

"I swear. I am sure there are pictures somewhere. My father was mortified when he found out. Mum said he would have cursed her if it wasn't his own mother."

Rose laughed in shock. "Oh my gosh." A few nervous giggles slipped out. "That's awful, yet hilarious."

Scorpius nodded in all seriousness. He and Rose had stopped in to get a quick drink after walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, stopping in shops and picking up a few things, quills, parchment, the odd Quidditch supply, before heading to Honeydukes on their way back to the castle, free to leave when they wanted, the professors rounding up the students at the end of the afternoon.

Currently, he and Rose were sharing odd stories about their childhood, trying to explain reasons for their personal oddities while they did so. Rose was so easy to talk to, even with half the school watching their every move as they walked through town, obviously whispering behind them. But that was one thing about Rose Scorpius liked, it was only the whisperings of her family that bothered her; she could care less about the whisperings of her classmates. And speaking of classmates, he couldn't help but wonder where Sapphire and Annalisa were, usually the three girls were inseparable during Hogsmeade weekends.

"So," Scorpius sipped on his butterbeer as Rose did the same, "where are the best friends?"

Rose flushed, obviously caught off guard.

"Umm…Sapphire was kind enough to inform me that Annalisa is buying some…special clothing items for Halloween to show Albus. I uhh, told them I was going to skip out this time around."

Scorpius grimaced. "Don't want to see what kind of kinky clothes your best friend is going to show your cousin."

"Oh gosh please stop. I do not need to think of my best friend and my cousin in those…_circumstances_."

Rose moaned, covering her face with her hands before peaking between her fingers at Scorpius, a huge grin on his face.

"You tosser. I hate you."

"No you don't. You just got a great mental image didn't you."

Rose crossed her arms and did her best to attempt looking cross, a smile slowly creeping into her scowl before the both of them burst into laughter, pushing away their empty glasses and making their way to the door and cool autumn air. Scorpius waited for Rose as someone held the door for him, capturing her attention before began to lead the way down the street.

"You know, now that I think about it, it wasn't a pink dress, it was a pink sweater. But you fell for it anyways."

Rose stopped in her tracks, mouth wide open before taking off after Scorpius who was already running, making his way towards Honeydukes.

Rose kicked her legs out in front of her, pulling them back in as the swing pushed forward before falling backward, each swing gaining a bit more height despite her slow, deliberate movements. As the swing swung forward again, she peered over at Scorpius who was currently looking very smug. She laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"You don't have to be so smug Scorpius. I already admitted I had a fun time."

"I'm not being smug. I'm just enjoying my licorice wands."

"I'm sure. Enjoy yourself while you have time. We have duty again tonight."

"Come on Rose, you know duty after Hogsmeade is easy. No one ever leaves their room, they're too busy gossiping and recovering from stomachaches. Besides, Gryffindor has early practice tomorrow so we don't have to worry about your cousins since they make up half of the bloody team."

Rose slowed down, the tips of her toes just slightly pushing her back and forth as she shook out a small handful of colorful candies from a bag she had in her coat pocket.

"Thanks for the chocolate rocks by the way. You didn't have to buy them."

"As I said before, don't worry about it. I owed you. If it wasn't for you, I would have been the one making an ass out of myself in front of your cousins last night, not my double."

"Well then, maybe I will just have to persuade my cousins to cause you more grief, so I can stop them, and then, in return, get free candy from you. We can graduate to alcohol once we're out of school."

"We're both of age Rose, who says I can't order you something stronger than a butterbeer the next time we're out?"

"The fact they monitor what we order no matter where we go in Hogsmeade!"

"Who says I won't take you out over the holidays."

Rose's face flushed, she momentarily stopped swinging, her feet kicking the soft grass beneath her.

"Maybe I'll let you be so lucky." She softly laughed, taking a deep breath before standing, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Come on, while I love my candy, I am dying for some mashed potatoes and I can't get those out here by the lake."

"You know, I've heard stories about your father's appetite. You two must have that in common."

Rose turned to look at Scorpius who was standing up, a smile on her face. "I never said we didn't have _anything_ in common."

Rose smiled as a pair of cold hands covered her eyes, laughing as the cold hands were replaced by a pair wrapped warmly in woolen mittens.

"Who is it?," she sang in a singsong voice, laughter on the edge of her words.

"You're best friends who you ditched on one of our last Hogsmeade weekends ever."

Rose's laughter was joined by two others as Sapphire and Annalisa took the open seats on either side of her; Annalisa reaching for a water pitcher, Sapphire—the vegetarian of the group—piling her plate high with a fresh cut salad.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in seeing what kind of nighty you are planning on showing my cousin."

Annalisa's eyes shot wide open, a scarlet flush rushing over her face. "Can you not say that so loud, Merlin someone could hear you."

"I am however, interested in what color it is. Purple looks amazing on you."

Sapphire leaned in close, whispering into Rose's ear. "It's a light sunshine yellow, although it really is barely even that…if you know what I mean."

Rose raised her eyebrows, passing a glance at a now incredibly flushed Ms. Zabini. "Well done best friend, his favorite color on you. I hope you at least bought a push-up bra."

"Holy Merlin, can we please change the subject. Focus on you for once," Annalisa's voice was flustered, embarrassed, with a slight hint of smug happiness at her best friend's approval of what she planned to do with her cousin.

"Yes," chimed in Sapphire. "Let's talk about a little rumor we heard today in the robes shop. We heard you and Scorpius have a little romance growing."

"In fact, we heard you two have been hanging out quite often lately. Even had drinks this very afternoon; he bought you candy as well. What have you been keeping from us Rosie?"

"Who told you there is something going on between us? We're just friends."

"So you're not denying the fact that you two have been hanging out a lot lately? Or that you two went to Hogsmeade together today."

Rose made a pointed attempt to take a healthy mouthful of mashed potatoes and peas, but Annalisa took her fork from her hand, eating the contents herself.

"Spill Weasley. You only clam up when you know, we know, that you are withholding information from us."

Rose sighed, quickly reaching over and stealing a fork from the empty place setting, smirking at her friends before taking a bite of peas.

"Yes, he took me to Hogsmeade, but only as friends. He said he would make it worth my while since I was beyond tired this morning. And yes, we have been hanging out a lot lately. I mean, we do live together and we've been friends for a few years, so I am not sure why everyone thinks this is such interesting news, us hanging out."

"We know that you two were friends Rose; what's unusual is that you never hung out this much before and Al said that you two looked pretty cozy last night."

"Then I assume my favorite cousin also told you the means of what went on last night—how Scorpius and I played a trick on my ruthless cousins Lily and Roxanne. I was laughing, I leaned into—"

Rose stopped abruptly as Scorpius tapped her on her shoulder, all three girls turning around, caught off guard by his presence at the Ravenclaw table.

"The guys and I are going down to the pitch for a quick night practice. I'll come back to the common room and meet you for rounds later. That cool?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you then."

Scorpius nodded at the three girls. "Annalisa, Sapphire. See you at 10 Rose."

Sapphire waved at Scorpius as he made his way to the Great Hall doors, continuing to wave until he was out of sight before turning to her two best friends.

"Alright Rose. I think we should get a few nice house-elves to pack up our dinners and then we should make our way to my empty room. We have quite a lot to catch up on.

Rose sat in the window seat of her old room in the Ravenclaw dorms, silently watching as Sapphire and Annalisa watched her in return. She knew they wanted more details than she was going to divulge, or even had to divulge. But what she hated the most was that, their inquiries might make her come to conclusions about the boy who lived across the hall that she was not quite ready to make.

Sapphire swirled her spoon through her bowl of chocolate pudding, absentmindedly going back and forth, blending in the whipped cream. She had known Rose to be this quiet, but never before had it cornered her quite like this. But both she and Annalisa had talked that afternoon about how little they saw Rose now; how they felt she was changing subtly right before their eyes—and that those changes were due largely in part to a certain young Mr. Malfoy and his increasing relationship with their best friend. It was Annalisa who spoke first.

"Come on Rose. We're your best friends, you can tell us anything. We're not your family; we won't judge you."

Rose looked away to the window, biting her lip, before looking back. "That's the thing, I don't know what is going on. It's just been Scorpius and me since the start of term. He and I just really seem to click this year."

"Is it true he is the one who cut your hair?—which I still love by the way," interrupted Sapphire.

Rose laughed, a hand reaching up to touch her short curls. "Yeah, he cut it for me. And to answer the question that I know is coming next, yes he asked me to hang out with him today and yes, he bought me my candy at Honeydukes."

"Rose, we've seen the way he looks at you, and if you're honest with yourself, we have seen the way you look at him too."

Rose flushed a faint shade of pink. "I don't know what—"

"Yes, yes you do," insisted Annalisa, tired of her friend's blatant obliviousness to the truth right in front of her. "Rosie, why can't you just admit to yourself how you really feel about him?"

"How I feel about him? He's just my friend Annalisa. The closest guy friend I have other than Al or Hugo—both of whom don't count because they're family."

"Guys who are just friends don't pick you up for rounds Rose; they don't take you to Hogsmeade and buy you lunch and candy; and, they don't spend all their spare time with you, even if you two are just doing homework. Why can't you two see what everyone else is already seeing? Why can't you see that he makes you happier than I think Annalisa or I have ever made you, and we're your best friends."

Annalisa smiled at Sapphire, rubbing her shoulder. "What Sapph is saying Rose is, would it be so bad if you admitted that maybe, just maybe, you two may have the potential to be more than friends?"

Everything her best friends had just finished saying was rushing through Rose's mind. Every little event which had occurred between Scorpius and her over the past few weeks was being analyzed: each time she found his gaze lingering on her; how she suddenly found herself rooting for him during Quidditch matches; how she missed him during his practices—even if she hadn't admitted before that, that was what she was feeling.

Rose's eyes went a bit wide as she took a breath, attempting her best to try and steady her breathing which she suddenly realized was following the same beat as her pulse—fast.

"I never thought—I mean, I didn't—"

Sapphire looked at Annalisa, both of them getting up off the bed and making their way over to Rose, sliding her over so all three of them could sit on the window seat overlooking the Quidditch pitch, figures flying back and forth in the dim light.

"Sometimes you don't know Rosie. Sometimes, it just happens. Why don't you start at the beginning, from that first day on the train weeks ago."

"Alright guys, we should probably call it a night. I know some of us have duty in a half hour."

"Rushing off to duty again Malfoy?"

Scorpius turned around at the voice of Jeremiah Flint, a son of his father's schoolmate, Marcus Flint. Jeremiah was a year younger than Scorpius, but the two were relatively close, as far as housemates went. While Scorpius was by no means a solo-flyer, his closest friend had graduated the year before, Annalisa's older brother Cole, therefore leaving Scorpius much on his own this past term.

"Duty is duty Jeremiah, as a perfect I though you should know that."

A few of the other Slytherin boys chuckled as they made their way into the men's changing room. Scorpius shot a subtle look at Jeremiah, urging him to respond.

"All I am saying is, if I was on duty with Rose Weasley, I would be rushing off too. But then again, you already seem to be her nice list. How fortunate."

The guys around Scorpius nodded, commenting on how nice it must be to be in such close proximity to one of the most attractive Head Girls in years. Scorpius remained silent on the subject.

"Oh come on Scorpius," egged on a fourth year beater, "you can't deny Rose is pretty damn sexy. With that curly hair and those legs, who hasn't thought about her in the middle of the night when the curtains are pulled around the bed?"

Marcus high-fived the fourth year, some of the other teammates whistling and throwing in their own ideas about Rose. Scorpius turned his back to them, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Truth be told, he _knew_ exactly what they were talking about. As he had observed frequently over the past few months, Rose was extremely attractive, but he had known this since that first day he was paired up with her for fourth year potions. She was the only member of the Weasley-Potter clan who was remotely civil to him, even though they did have their fights—even if, now that he thought about it, they had barely argued over anything more serious than the answer to a homework assignment here or there this term.

And if he was really honest with himself, he would admit he maybe stared at her for a bit too long, maybe enjoyed watching his double make out with her double a little too much, and maybe—no, he definitely had ulterior motives in asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him under the guise of asking her as a friend.

Hell, he liked Rose Weasley and couldn't think of a single reason not to let her know, other than he had no idea how she felt.

Rose Weasley nervously fidgeted in the Head's common room as she waited for Scorpius to return from practice. She still couldn't believe that she admitted that she had a little crush on the Head Boy to her best friends. Merlin, she prayed they could keep it between themselves.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, every other year he was just a nice boy who knew when to be quiet and let her breathe, who wasn't always trying to find out what was wrong. He treated her like an individual and she craved that. But this year, from that very first moment she saw him in the robes shop in Diagon Alley, she knew she was feeling something different.

She noticed everything about him: how tall he was; how pretty his eyes were when he smiled at her; the way he could always find her in a room and make her feel like she wasn't alone; the way he knew how to cheer her up; and, the way he took her breath away, ever so slightly, when he bought her lunch that afternoon in Hogsmeade.

But this was different from anything she had ever felt before; this time, she didn't care what her family may think, what horrible things her father might say about the Slytherin boy or how he wasn't a Gryffindor. She wasn't worried about anything other than seeing him, being with him, knowing he was at the other end of the hallway should she ever need him. And Merlin, that was comforting, knowing that if her feelings should be one sided, she could at least be the friend with lingering feelings, praying they wouldn't interfere with her friendship with the only boy she had ever grown to truly trust.

Nervously, she fell onto the couch, swinging her legs over the arm, burying her head under a pillow, wondering why these kind of sudden realizations always had to be so confusing. Little did she know, Scorpius was pacing outside their common room door, wondering the exact same thing. Unfortunately for him, he was the one who promised Rose he would pick her up, so with a deep breath he did the only thing he knew he had to do that night and walked through the door, calling out the Head Girl's name.

"Not sleeping are you Rose?" called out Scorpius as he found the Head Girl sprawled out across the couch, a pillow thrown over her face.

A muffled voice responded with something along the lines of "I'm not sleeping." Scorpius laughed as he pulled the pillow off of Rose, her face slightly flushed as she looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"Well, this feels like déjà vu. Weren't we in this same position this morning?"

Rose smiled, "is this going to be followed with 'I'll make it worth your while' because I really hope it is."

Scorpius held out his hand to her, pulling her up and handing her, her jacket, which was lying on the coffee table.

"I promise. I'll make it worth your while."


	6. Chapter 6

Although this chapter is shorter than I would normally post, but, at the risk of sounding arrogant, I think this shorter chapter came out nearly perfect.

I want to thank all of you again who have added my story, placed me on their alerts, and those of you have written me reviews. I cannot express enough how happy they make me when I find them in my inbox.

You should see another update in a couple of weeks to a month, depending on how I find myself progressing with this particular plot, which I am loving, but not wanting to progress too quickly. But I can assure you this: the next chapter is going to feature an interaction between Rose and her father, and will bring both the Potters and Weasleys back to the Hogwarts grounds. And for those of you who are always on the lookout for what I have coming up next, I have written about 6 pages of a one-shot. More details are to come when I have the chance to share them.

Please enjoy. 3

* * *

Scorpius walked beside Rose as they made their way up to the school's old astronomy tower, as well as the adjoining corridors. After Dumbledore's death, the professors had decided to close off that particular part of the castle, building a new astronomy outlook tower on the school grounds near the Forbidden Forest, taking advantage of the dark nights away from the castle lights to observe the sky and movement of the stars.

"Sorry I got us stuck patrolling the one abandoned section of the castle."

"I didn't say anything, I merely stated I thought it was interesting you picked to patrol 'make-out central' after a Hogsmeade weekend." Rose laughed as Scorpius nudged her side, "I didn't know that you were that kinky—intruding on couples in a moment of passion."

A bright flush spread over Rose's lightly freckled skin as Scorpius laughed at her obvious mortification following his quip. Rose too laughed, shaking her head as her hand rose to cover her face, shielding her from Scorpius' gaze.

"I didn't know our doubles were going to make out and I am not kinky."

"I don't know that."

"And you acted offended when I called you cheeky."

Scorpius resisted a further comment as Rose checked inside an empty classroom, her wand lighting up the darkness surrounding the dusty tables and chairs. Quietly, she shut the door after her.

"So…what are your plans for Halloween?" Rose knew it sounded like a desperate attempt to change the subject, but anything was worth it to stop the obvious blush to her skin she was now sporting.

"I haven't thought about it. We have the night off right?"

Scorpius cringed inwardly. Was he the only one who felt this whole conversation was entirely too awkward? Or was he overreacting because he had finally admitted he liked her?

"Yeah, I requested it off for us. I figured we should be allowed to live up our last Halloween at Hogwarts."

"Meaning, you must know of some awesome party someone is throwing because I think we both know what one of your best friends—"

"No, NO. I thought I made it clear you should never mention that again. Think clean thoughts, think clean thoughts Rose."

Scorpius laughed as he lifted the latch, which allowed them to walk up the stairs to the old astronomy tower.

"I was going to say that we both know Sapphire isn't doing anything."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Sure, whatever you say."

"But really Rose, if there's a party, we should go. It'd be fun and it would work as part of your transformation—let's see what happens when Rose Weasley parties."

"Yeah because my dad would _love_ that."

"You're telling me you've never gone out with Annalisa before? Come on Rose. I spend almost every summer with her seeing as how her brother and I are best friends. I know that girl is crazy studious, but she can party."

Rose reached up the scratch the back of her neck, her finger twirling into a curl as her hand moved downward to play with the small sliver necklace she had around her neck. Scorpius began to smirk.

"You're keeping something from me. I've never seen you this quiet before. You can either tell me now or I can torture you until you tell me."

Rose snuck a look over at him, a few curls hiding her eyes. She smiled. "I may have a few stories to share with you." She bit her lip, pushing away a frayed curtain for she and Scorpius to pass through as they continued to check out the astronomy tower.

Scorpius kept close behind her before lightly grabbing onto her arm and leading her to the outlook of the tower. Rose held his gaze, unsure of what to think.

"I think it's story time Rose." Scorpius took another step closer to her.

Rose took a deep breath, her eyes darting between the space between she and Scorpius and back to Scorpius again.

"What happens if I don't divulge the details to you?"

Scorpius smiled. "I'll have to use deadly force."

Rose's breath hitched several times, almost to the point where it felt as if her heart had stopped beating, as Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his own form. Her hands found place firmly against his chest as she fell flush against him.

Unsure of what he would do should he stop and ignoring the screaming inside his own head, Scorpius dipped his head down towards Rose, his forehead touching hers, looking deep into her eyes before he took a deep breath and put into action the one thing he had wanted to do all day.

But before his lips could touch hers, Rose suddenly shuffled backwards, almost falling over had she not grabbed on to the tower railing, her deafening scream echoing throughout the tower. Her hands rushed up to her face, a look of pure terror on her face.

"SPIDER. SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER, spider." Her voice was rushed, high pitched, her words slurring together as she repeated "spider" over and over again; Scorpius couldn't help, but notice a hint of childlike terror and whining in her voice as she continued to walk backwards away from him.

Rose breathed in several times, quickly, the air rushing in and out of her lungs. She bit her lip as her backed into the wall behind her, a look of pure shock and fear continuing on her countenance. Scorpius could think of nothing to do, but stare back at her, hoping to all things holy this wasn't about him trying to kiss her.

"There was umm…there was a…" Rose moved her hands about as she tried to form a sentence. "There was a spider on your shoulder."

Confused, Scorpius looked at one shoulder and then to the other before noticing a small garden-variety spider on his shoulder, barely noticeable on his shirt. He gently moved the spider from his shirt to his finger, easily moving it to the railing before looking back at Rose who had slid down the wall and was now sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs which she had pulled to her chest. Even in the limited light of the tower, Scorpius could tell she was bright red.

Rose cautiously looked up as Scorpius walked towards her, sitting down next to her in silence. Neither talked before Rose broke the silence, her voice small.

"I'm sorry Scorpius."

"Sorry? Rose you scared the living daylights out of me. Are you sure you're ok? It was just a spider." Scorpius tentatively put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm terrified of spiders. My mom blames my Uncle George and Uncle Charlie."

"Can I hear this story?" He nudged his shoulder against hers, while discreetly pulling her closer into him.

"I think I was, maybe five or six. We were at the Burrow for Halloween and my uncles were trying to play a trick on my dad who, ever since he was little has been terrified of spiders. I don't remember exactly what happened, but when I walked into the kitchen to get a cookie before dinner, as soon as I opened the cookie jar it dissolved into spiders which then chased me out of the kitchen, through the living room, back through the kitchen, and out into the yard."

"What?" Scorpius' voice was filled with unbelief.

"Mum and Aunt Ginny found me, hysterical, with a spider shaped cookie next to me. My Uncle George came out side to see what was wrong. I guess he swore and the next thing I know my Aunt is throwing a bat boggie hex at him. I thought my grandmother was going to strangle my uncles alive."

"Rose, that's horrible."

Rose leaned her head on Scorpius' shoulder; she was not ignorant to the fact that his arm had slid lower, his fingers tracing designs on the outside of her leg.

"Ever since then, even the smallest spider has terrified me." She laughed nervously. "Sorry I screamed in your face. I really didn't mean to…to umm."

"Don't worry about it." Rose looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "No seriously, it could have been worse. Instead of screaming, spiders—" Rose shivered—"could make you throw up. I could be covered in Rose Weasley barf right now."

"I guess it could have been worse," Rose laughed as she lifted her head off of Scorpius' shoulder. She smiled as he looked back at her. "If I'd thrown up on you, you probably wouldn't be as nice with me as you are right now."

"Definitely not."

Both of them laughed at his response, however their laughter quickly dissipated as they heard the sound of feet rushing up the stairs, Headmistress McGonagall tearing through the curtain and stumbling upon them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what on Earth is the problem up here? Your scream could be heard throughout the castle Miss Weasley."

McGonagall couldn't help but take in the image of Scorpius and Rose together, a friendliness between them that she never saw before with their parents. Scorpius answered for the both of them.

"Rose saw a spider; she's terrified of them."

Rose smiled weakly at the Headmistress. "Sorry if I scared you. I…I couldn't help it."

McGonagall sighed deeply. "Is that all? You're no different than your father with your fears Miss Weasley. Next time, remember you are more than a hundred times their size, normally."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Rose bit her lip after her response, resting further into Scorpius embrace as McGonagall made her way back towards the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Rose whimpered, burying her face in the fabric of Scorpius jacket.

"How is it that she can always make me feel so ridiculous about everything?"

"Because she's old; she's known you since you were born; and she's a teacher."

Rose shook her head, refusing to look up.

Scorpius moved to tickle her side, causing her to turn further into his side, trying to suppress her laughter as she did so.

"Come on Rose. I think after that outburst from McGonagall we're off the hook for the rest of our duty tonight. Let's go back to the room and finish off that candy of yours and you can tell me more stories about the adventures of living in the Weasley household."

Rose lay softly backwards onto the plush rug underneath her, eyes closed, as she absorbed the warmth of the fire burning brightly beside her. She sighed deeply as she felt someone lay down next to her and without opening her eyes she knew he was looking at her, waiting for her to answer.

"You're not going to give up until I answer are you?" Her eyes remained closed shut.

"Not a chance. I want to hear firsthand about drunk Rose Weasley before I see her in person. What if I don't like what I hear?"

Rose's hand went to rest on her stomach, smoothing over the fabric of her shirt, running south to the hem of her flannel pajama pants, and back up again. After returning to their common room, Scorpius has spoiled her with not only more candy, but a very large glass of what she had decided was the best hot chocolate she had ever had. She was full, content, and her sweet tooth fully satisfied.

After chattering lightly during their late night snack, Rose had retreated back to her room to change into something more comfortable, only to return to their common space to find it empty. Assuming Scorpius had gone off to her room to change as well, she had lain back on the rug next to the fireplace, which brought her to their current situation and topic.

Rose smiled, something she had found all too commonplace when she was in Scorpius' presence.

"Fine," Rose sighed. "Not this past Christmas, but two Christmas' ago, right after Teddy and Victorie announced they were getting married. All our parents were out celebrating with each other for the New Year, so Teddy invited all of us older kids to his place to celebrate their engagement.

"We decided to create a drinking game based on trivia and somehow I kept getting asked things about Quidditch, and while I love watching the game and I know the rules, I am not…affluent in Quidditch history." She paused and laughed. "Apparently, I lectured all my cousins on the harms of drinking, all the while slurring my words, and then I told Teddy I hoped he had a lot of stamina in bed because you know us Weasleys are baby-making machines."

Rose covered her mouth in an attempt to silence her near hysterical laughing, her eyes opening as she turned to look at the boy next to her who was sporting a very amused and intrigued look on his face.

"After that story, you cannot refute that you are obsessed with sex Weasley, first our doubles, then trying to get me into the tower alone, and now this. I am convinced, Rose Weasley is a sex-fiend."

"No, no really I'm not. I swear. I've only kissed one person before and that barely counted."

Scorpius stared at her in disbelief. "That cannot possibly be true."

Rose rolled over onto her stomach to get a better look at him, turning her head to the side again.

"What part? That I've only kissed one person before or that it hardly counted?

"Both. I've seen you hang out with a ton of guys before and how can kissing someone not count?"

"One, I do hang out with a lot of guys, but fifty percent of them are my family and the other fifty percent are under the scrutiny of my family. And two, yes, a kiss cannot count as a real kiss. It was over the summer, he was a muggle who had moved next door to my parent's London flat and I can hardly count anything that is more spit than lips a kiss. Ohhhh, it was awful. You cannot imagine."

Scorpius cringed. "I don't have to imagine, I've been there. It's horrid. You know Morgan Finnegan?"

Rose nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the pretty Gryffindor perfect who graduated last year."

"She may have been pretty, but she cannot kiss."

"You're kidding me. But James dated her for awhile, he would have told me."

Scorpius smirked, "someone had to teach her."

Rose pushed his shoulder, causing Scorpius to strike back, reaching for her ribs. Laughter erupted into the room as Rose attempted to mold her body into a ball, quickly pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around them as she struggled to squirm out of Scorpius' reach as he moved closer to her.

Rose was now curled up into his side as she continued to try to wriggle her way out of his grip as his fingers attacked her ribs, his hands pulling her arms away from her body as he wrapped his own around her, flipping her over and pulling her hands above her head with one hand as the other continued to tickle her side. Rose's chest quickly rose and fell as her breathing sped up with her laughter and quickened even more as she turned her attention up to find Scorpius starting straight down at her, his hand stilling, resting on her stomach.

Even Rose knew where this was going as she looked up at Scorpius looking down at her; she knew her cheeks were tainted with a faint hint of pink, not from the fire beside them, but from the heat of the moment between she and the Head Boy, his body partially over her own, yet not weighing down on her.

This was her chance, her chance to take that first huge leap away from her family on her own, and once again, Scorpius was going to be there to help her do it. At least this was due to her own choosing.

"You so sure you're the one who taught Morgan to kiss?" She struggled to keep her breathing under control.

"Absolutely." To Scorpius, nothing else in the room existed except for the girl beneath him.

Rose momentarily bit her lip before sucking in one last breath and jumping over the edge.

"Then prove it."

Rose closed the distance between she and Scorpius, reaching her head up, her lips meeting his, in a moment both expected and unexpected at the same time. Cautiously she pulled away after lingering her own lips on his for just a second of two before she once again closed the distance between them, this time with Scorpius leaning in for more as well.

Scorpius let his hand fall from holding Rose's arms above her head, trailing along the inside of her arms, only to move to her neck, his thumb trailing across her jaw before moving up as his hand buried itself into her short curls. He leaned down more, allowing her head to rest against the floor as he continued to focus all his attention on the way her lips felt against his. The taste of peppermint and chocolate lingering on her breath as she sighed and returned her kisses with an ever-increasing fervency.

Unconsciously, Rose's back arched into her kiss with Scorpius as his hand ran over the fabric of her pajamas covering her stomach, his fingers slightly running underneath the hem of her shirt. She had no other care in the world other than of the complete wholeness she was experiencing. There were no awkward pauses with Scorpius, no bumped noses, no excess saliva. No first kiss should progress so smoothly, lips moving together expertly while closed eyes brought the Scorpius and Rose even closer together.

Beside them, the fire popped loudly as the ashen logs crumbled together before new ones magically appeared. Reluctantly Scorpius pulled away, even as Rose learned upwards, trying to close the gap between them as she slowly opened her eyes. Scorpius savored the sight of her bright eyes, the pinkness of her lips; he had done that to her. He untangled his hand from her curls, allowing his thumb to caress her cheek, slightly moving over, pausing on her swollen lips.

"I believe that makes two," he whispered as she slowly smiled down at her, his body still halfway over her own.

"So it seems," smiled Rose, memorizing the way he looked at her. "But, I'll have to conduct a few more studies before I can come to an accurate answer on if you have the skills to properly teach someone how to kiss."

Scorpius eyes darkened ever so slightly. "I don't think you'll find yourself lacking in any such studies, no anytime soon."

He barely finished his sentence before his lips were on her again, first touching over her lips, his kiss slow, sensual, speaking for itself, before he moved on, kissing his way along her jaw line toward her ear.

"But I had better be the only one your studying," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily at his words.

Rose sucked in her breath, her hands finally daring to move, one into Scorpius' hair and the other to his shoulder as his slowly kissed and sucked on this skin just below her ear, blowing on her skin before kissing downwards, stopping at her collarbone and returning his lips to her own were she was more than willing to prove to him that he would be her only test subject to determine his kissing abilities.

"Scorpius."

Reluctantly, he pulled away as she whispered his name. "Rose."

"It's getting late. We should probably—" a yawn escaped despite her attempts to keep it in.

"I should probably let you go to sleep."

Rose watched as Scorpius slowly separated himself from her, sitting up, and taking her hand in his own as he helped her off the floor. He did his best not to smirk knowing he was the one who had made her look so disheveled; her curls wilder than ever, her lips still pink and more swollen than before, a slightly abrasion below her ear where he had loved on the softness of her skin.

Another yawn, larger this time, escaped Rose.

"You go on up to bed," urged Scorpius. "I'll clean up and see you in the morning before breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan. Sleep well Scorpius," Rose's hand leaving his own to rest on his waist, as she stood on her tip-toes and placed one more lasting, but chaste kiss on his lips before she ran a hand through her hair, softly smiling, before turning around and disappearing up the stairs and away to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Excuse my longer than usual absence, but this chapter took a lot of re-writing, a lot of thinking, and a lot of self-contemplation before I thought it was remotely ready to be posted. And even then, I feel the end of the chapter is awkward, but aren't most situations are to some degree?

Thank you everyone for waiting patiently, and for reading my two other stories as well. I have now fully outlined the one-shot I am also working on and hope to finish it before the end of summer (i.e. September). It will be a Rose/Scorpius one-shot and will be rated M. As for this story, I have decided that this story will continue with a T rating, since I feel that is appropriate for the characters I have created in this particular story.

Also, as a forewarning, some of you may have been around last summer when I went on vacation at the end of July. I am continuing that tradition this summer and will be out and about the last few days of July and early August. But I have several very long plane rides and plan on bringing my laptop along with me. Please expect my next update after August 5th. Until then, thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and adding me to your various lists. It means the world to me to see alerts popping up in my email. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and a few snarky remarks.

* * *

Sunlight softly seeped in through the sheer curtains pulled over her windows as Rose turned over in her sleep, pulling the pillow underneath her head closer to her, effectively burying her face into the crook of her elbow. A long, slow, deep breath escaped her as a soft smile spread across her face. It had been an unreasonably good week.

Classes had been going well, she received perfect marks on several of her essays and exams that week, and patrols had been quieter than the last, especially for the week leading up to Halloween. But, truthfully, there was more to her unreasonably good week than perfect marks and quiet patrols and the main source of that delightfully good week was just down the hall.

It had now been a week since Rose and Scorpius had first kissed and she quickly found that every kiss with him shared the same shivers and butterflies that accompanied their first kiss—the same wonder, excitement, and curiosity, the same drive to better discover and know the owner of the lips that were caressing her own. All of which, was made doubly better knowing Scorpius felt the same way, feelings and observations he had admitted to her the night before as he kissed her goodnight outside of her bedroom door after he had returned from an extremely late Quidditch practice.

"No matter how many times I kiss you," he had whispered only hours before, "each time feels like the first. I'll never tire of it as sentimental as that sounds."

However, much to the amazement—and slight disbelief and inability to understand on the behalf of her best friends—Scorpius and Rose had decided to not yet make their growing relationship known. Both knew that their general friendship was already slightly strained by their respective fathers, although Draco Malfoy had always been a bit more accepting of their friendship than Ronald Weasley had. But there was more to it than that. Rose and Scorpius wanted their parents to know about their decision to become more serious with each other before the whole of the school, and subsequently the majority of the wizarding world.

Finally opening her eyes, Rose took in the warm sunlight which was now cascading over her, warming the room around her even though she knew outside that window was a frosty, late October chill despite the abundant sunshine. It was Saturday again, Halloween weekend, and even more than that, it was the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match of the year and Rose's entire family was attending to cheer on her younger brother and multitude of cousins on the house team.

Somewhat reluctantly, Rose sat up, letting her body adjust to her new position. It was a quarter past nine and the match started at noon. If it had been any other match other than Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, she would have been excited to get out of bed, but having to choose between the boy down the hall and her family was enough cause to have her contemplate hiding away in her room.

Her mother had always been accepting of her sitting with her housemates and cheering on her own team during Ravenclaw and Gryffindor matches, but if she dared cheer for anyone other than Gryffindor at another match, her father made sure she knew where her allegiance should lie. She couldn't wait to see how he reacted today, what new ways he would find to embarrass her. The thought itself was horrid, but it had peaked her interest in her current mission to make a name for herself.

But there was a first time for everything.

It wasn't even until she was halfway down the hallway that Rose realized he was staring at her, waiting for her at his bedroom door.

"Good morning."

Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning over to kiss her temple. "I think you should be saying 'kick my family's arse today.' It would be much more appropriate."

Rose laughed, exasperation evident. "You wish. I think I am going to wear neutral colors. No maroon, no yellows, reds. No visible greens."

"No visible?" He kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would. Thus why I told you."

"Now that's not the Rose I met a few years go. I like this one much more."

Rose smiled, shaking her head as she sat on the couch.

"So you're not upset that I can't cheer you on today? I really would normally, in between at least cheering for Hugo and Albus. But, I would really like to be able to tell my parents about you before I cheer. You've seen how my dad can react."

"I know. I understand." Scorpius laced his fingers with her. "So…I've mentioned to my parents that I have someone I want them to meet. I hope that's ok with you."

Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. "I thought that was our original plan that we worked on last night. How did you talk to your parents about it?"

A light shade of pink spread itself over the arch of Scorpius' nose. "I may have mentioned having someone for them to meet in a letter I wrote to them on Wednesday."

Rose bit her lip, trying her best to not let the smile that was tugging at her lips spread across her face. "I suppose that's acceptable."

A pair of fingers lifted Rose's chin, her lips finding Scorpius' more than eager to kiss her. "I'm glad you agree with me." His lips brushed against hers as he spoke, kissing her again. "But, unfortunately, I have to get to early breakfast and then quick warm-up before the game. I'll come find you."

"Good luck. It's not every day that I root for a Slytherin. You had better not let me down."

Even before she reached the bottom of the stairs leading towards the Great Hall, Rose could hear the ever-increasing drone of voices, first a faint whisper as she took the first steps down the staircase, then to a constant buzz, and finally now as she rounded the corner the voices were almost unimaginable. It was as if everyone in the entire castle, and then a few others, were all eating breakfast at that exact moment, she being the only one missing.

Readjusting her coat over her arm, Rose stopped dead in her tracks as she heard perhaps on of the few voices she recognized by ear.

"Please be civil today, I don't want you making a scene in front of the entire school. Remember, she is Head Girl; she needs to be taken seriously."

It was the constant reminding with a hint of compassion that Rose recognized. The fact that she knew her mother's voice by heart was beside the point.

"When have I ever been out of line Hermione?" There was silence. "At a school event." More silence. "I'll behave."

Rose didn't need to look to know the dejected look her father was now sporting. But she could only avoid her parents for so long, after all she was a Weasley and they were bound to come looking for her.

"Rosie! Shouldn't you be in your uniform? Where's your robe?"

She smiled, shaking her head. Her mother would always be the perfect student.

"It's Saturday Mum. I don't have to wear my uniform and my coat is much warmer for later. I mean, you have been out of Hogwarts for a long time."

"We're not ancient. Not yet," interjected her father.

Silence—Rose couldn't help but fidget under the awkwardness.

"So…what are you two doing here so early? The game isn't for another hour and a half."

"Your father insisted on getting here early, to get prime seats at the game." Ronald Weasley slid his hand around his wife's. "I personally think it is because he wanted to eat an unlimited breakfast. We were going to sit down ten minutes ago, but he noticed you weren't at the table."

"I always come down a bit late for breakfast dad. I may be a Weasley, but I don't need to be the first one at the Ravenclaw table. It's too quiet on your own."

It was unquestionable; Ron Weasley slightly cringed at the mention of "Ravenclaw."

"See there sweetheart, nothing to worry about."

Rose quickly spoke again to avoid another lull in their conversation. Normally she had no qualms about speaking with her parents, especially her mother; but today awkward moments seemed to be prevailing.

"So are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny here today too? I mean, this is Albus' last year on the team since we graduate in a few months."

Ron smiled. "Yes. They're just inside, eating…something I plan on doing a lot. Come eat with us Rose. There is always enough room for you at the Gryffindor table."

Rose looked back and forth between her mother and father, unsure of how to respond. Much to the surprise of her family and the majority of the school, she had not once sat at the Gryffindor table; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, yes, but not at the house table of her family.

"Umm…I don't know," Rose bit her lip under her father's imploring eye. "I thought I was going to…"

"There you are Rose. Merlin, I thought you would never come down."

A sigh of relief escaped her as Sapphire pushed her way through the Great Hall doors, linking her own arm with Rose's.

"Annalisa is going absolutely bonkers about…" she paused…"about her yellow dress. She says it doesn't look right now." Turning slightly she smiled, "hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. How have you been?"

"We've been well Sapphire. Thank you for asking." Hermione smiled kindly at the muggle-born who in many ways reminded her of herself. She was not a stranger to the ploy playing out in front of her. Sapphire came to Rose's rescue in the nick of time, just as she had for her husband and Harry numerous times over the year.

"I should probably go," Rose made sure to speak slowly, hesitantly, all while holding her father's gaze. Genuine belief that someone needed help was a service her father would never hold her from.

Ronald Weasley nodded. "Tell Annalisa we wish her the best with her dress. I hope it comes out to everyone's liking."

Both girls nodded, walking through the Great Hall doors hand in hand as Mr. Weasley held them open.

"Thanks," whispered Rose.

"No problem. Everyone needs to be rescued once in a while. Let's just hope they don't ask 'Lisa about her yellow dress."

"Mum, Aunt Ginny wait up."

Rose called to her mother and aunt as she ran after them, the three of them making their way towards the Quidditch field, the other members of the Weasley family either in the locker room or already warming their seats in the stadium. The two women made space for her between them.

"Sorry I bailed out of breakfast. I just—"

Ginny Potter laced her fingers with her nieces. "We understand dear. You're father…he just wants you to know you belong. Even if he doesn't show it in the best of ways."

"What Gin means dear, is your father didn't mean anything by it, by saying there was room for you at the Gryffindor table. What he meant to say was that you never have to feel uncomfortable. You're welcome to sit wherever you want."

"I know." Rose took a deep breath. "I guess I know that I belong even if I don't sit at the table and even if I am slightly different from everyone else in the family. Both of you have always told me to accept who I am, that I will grow into it one day."

Hermione and Ginny shared a glance. "That is very grown up of you Rosie. Why the sudden change of thought?"

She smiled, she couldn't help but smile. "I guess I have had some good council this year. And it's my final year, I am supposed to grow up a lot right?"

"Absolutely right dear. Your final year is a period of immense growth and as a Head Girl myself, I can assure you, you will grow even more than you thought possible. You have a great deal of responsibility. Everything you do this year will impact the rest of your life. What, with your N.E.W.T.S.—"

"you cannot waste a moment with frivolous thinking. This year can determine the rest of your life," repeated Rose and Ginny together laughingly.

"Oh 'Mione, don't scowl. Everyone knows your speech by now." Ginny struggled to not laugh even more than she already was, but even Hermione found herself laughing.

"I'm sure you will do and grow wonderfully this year Rose. After all, you take after me; you just have to grow into yourself."

"Good afternoon ladies, Rose."

Rose sucked her breath as Scorpius Malfoy caught their attention as he leaned nonchalantly against a tree just outside the changing rooms. He was in full Quidditch uniform.

"Hello Scorpius. You know my mother, my Aunt Ginny."

He nodded. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter." Scorpius pushed himself off from against the tree, walking towards them. "Come to enjoy the match?"

"Wouldn't miss it," grinned Ginny.

"Spare a cheer for me Rose?" Both women turned their eye to the girl between them. "We are dorm mates after all. I'll be listening for you."

Rose's eyes followed Scorpius as he walked in front of them, holding her eye. Vainly she tried to keep the flush on her skin under control.

"I think I can spare on cheer. Better earn it. Good luck Scorpius."

The three women waited in silence as Scorpius made his way back into the Slytherin changing rooms, passing one more quick glance at Rose before walking through the doors.

"Merlin. If he isn't the spitting image of his father. You are one lucky girl Rose."

Rose immediately began walking forward, leaving her mother stunned and her aunt smiling knowingly. "I have no idea what you mean." She couldn't help but smile.

Rose collapsed in-between her two best friends, sighing loudly, her head falling backwards and her hands ruffling into her hair.

"Well that looked fun."

"Annalisa, as if you would have remained calm." Sapphire kindly rubbed Rose's back. "We saw the whole thing. You handled it very well."

Annalisa groaned as Rose slumped over onto her shoulder. "You weigh a ton."

"Uncle Harry ask you if your yellow dress is fixed yet Annalisa?"

Sapphire jumped up and wrapped her arms around the pair of them before Sapphire could respond. "O.k. we're even now. Right?"

All three of them laughed.

"We're even," Rose smiled, Annalisa echoing the same words after her.

"But I swear to you two this, my Aunt Ginny knows about me and Scorpius. Between the way he looked at me and our banter, she totally knows. And I am not sure if this is worse, but she thinks it's hot. I know my Aunt Ginny well enough to know what she thinks is hot or not."

"And let me guess," interjected Annalisa, "your mom just stood there wide eyed."

"Pretty much. I think she figures something is up, I mean come on she is Hermione Granger, but she wants me to bring up the subject first."

The three stopped as cheering erupted throughout the stadium, directing their attention to the professors box where Ron and Hermione Weasley and Harry and Ginny Potter were now taking their seats among the professors the students knew well.

Sapphire looked around. "I thought Scorpius' parents were coming as well."

Annalisa peered forward, looking around as well. "They're over there. In the other box, my dad's with them."

Rose directed her attention following Annalisa's finger to find Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria taking their seats next to Blaise Zabini. While firmly acquainted with the head of the Zabini household, this was one of the few times she was able to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy together outside of the Platform at Kings Cross.

"Don't worry Rose. They'll like you. I mean, my Mum and Dad love you and Scorp's parents are their best friends. It's only rational that they will adore you too."

"I thought you would be more concerned with that your father would think," mused Sapphire. "I mean, if the Malfoy's don't like you then he has a reason to be upset, but if they do, then he has nothing to be mad about…AND they will love you, like 'Lisa said."

Rose nervously cracked her knuckles, ignoring in her head her mother's voice nagging her about how it will give her arthritis someday.

"Maybe the real question should be why do I care what anyone thinks. I'm the one," her eyes darted around her to see if anyone was really listening to them, "I'm the one dating him."

Both girls watched Rose speak in wonder. They had never heard her stick up for herself in quite that manner before. Yes, they had seen Rose change in recent months, they had noted said changes and talked amongst themselves about them, but never before had they seen Rose even begin to assume that no one should care whom she was seen with. Fitting in, finding a place among her family had always been one of her primary goals.

"Our little Rosie, she's growing up," sniffled Sapphire.

"Oh shut up."

Annalisa turned Rose to face her, her head shaking.

"No Rose. She's right. It's about time you stand up for yourself. You have always been too worried about what other's think, about fitting in, almost to the point where you let yourself fall into being a Ravenclaw because it meant you would be accepted somewhere. I will admit, I thought it strange when you started hanging out with Scorpius, sometimes even more than you hung out with us. But if I have noticed anything, you two being together has helped you grow so much. You're finally growing into yourself and ENJOYING yourself for crying out loud. It's about time."

Rose watched on as Annalisa smiled and laughed.

"And it is about time you gave your family a run for their money. They challenged all sorts of customs, beliefs, and societal standards."

A smile crept up on Rose's face as she turned her attention to the pitch, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams coming together, preparing to fly out before the start of the game.

As was expected, the majority of the Gryffindor house team consisted of her family: her younger brother Hugo, the Potter siblings Albus and Lily, Roxanne, and a few honorary Potter-Weasley family members including the Scarmander twins.

Under the green and silver awning, she immediately sought out Scorpius, his silvery-blonde hair moving in the wind, just barely noticeable. He too was looking at her, watching her as her friends made themselves more comfortable around her, the cheering beginning to grow as the game was about to start. His lips slightly curved into a smile as he nodded before quickly glancing over at her parents, then his.

"I'll win this one for you. For us and your mission," he mouthed.

She was surprised she could make out what he was saying, all the way on the other side of the pitch. And yet, it made perfect sense. Sometimes the most impossible turn of events, the most improbable occasions and words were the ones that needed to happen, that needed to be heard. This was her impossible turn of events, and as she wrapped her coat more tightly around her, she knew in her heart, no matter what happened that day, she was doing this for herself and no one else.

And Merlin, doing something for herself was refreshing.

Everyone was very suddenly jumping out of their seats, the roar of the crowd almost drowning out the voice of the announcer, Julie Allen, a fifth year Hufflepuff. Both teams were tied, 50-50, and currently Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter were winding in and out of each other's paths, agilely leaning onto their brooms, eyes focused on the tiny, shiny, and insanely fast moving snitch before them.

Both boys were neck and neck, glancing back and forth at each other as they did their best to outsmart the other, move faster than the other, and most importantly of all, get to the snitch before the other.

On one side of her Rose could hear Annalisa diligently cheering for Albus as he daringly reached out for the snitch before it glided out from between his fingers. Around her she heard Sapphire going back and forth, cheering both boys on. She could hear her father screaming for a Gryffindor win, her aunt yelling out fouls on the other side of the pitch, not worrying about her son and the race for the snitch. Her mother, loyal to her house, was cheering for her son who was keeper.

Rose herself held her breath, cheering for her favorite cousin, yet hoping earnestly for Scorpius to catch the snitch; all of her opinions kept to herself.

Pressing her weight into the railing before her, Rose leaned over the side, her eyes racing as she attempted to follow the movement of the two boys she held most dearly to her heart. She could barely keep up as they once again both came impossibly close to reaching the snitch. But before Albus Potter could react, Scorpius dove below the snitch, coming up beneath it and grasping the lightening quick ball in his agile fingers.

The cheers from the Slytherin stands were deafening, accompanying cheers echoing from other houses as prejudices between houses had begun to diminish over the past years. Rose's eyes widened as she did her best to withhold a smile from her countenance, her heart racing almost as much as it had when she and Scorpius had first kissed the week before.

Sapphire grabbed her hand, racing with her down the winding staircase of the stand, weaving them in and out of the crowing crowd with Annalisa chasing after them, pleading for them to wait for her as well. As the three girls made their way out onto the pitch, Rose glanced over to see her own family making their way down, her mother comforting her father with their house's loss.

Rose knew from the moment Scorpius spotted her—running across the pitch with her hair blowing about her face, curls intertwined around each other, her skin flushed from the wind, the tail ends of her coat pillowing out were the last few buttons were undone—that everything was about to change. That everyone was about to find out what she had diligently worked to keep a secret, not only for the past week, but with everything that had been developing over the past months, even years.

She did nothing to stop him as Scorpius left his friends, congratulating him on the win; she did nothing to stop him as he only waved at his father's best friend, Mr. Zabini, as he ran by him; and, she did nothing to stop herself as she ran out to meet him, throwing her arms around his neck as he secured his arms around her waist and lifting her up, twirling her around as everyone watched on.

"I won that one for you."

His voice was labored, his breathing still advanced after the close game. Rose shivered as his lips just ghosted over the skin of her ear, his breath warm against her skin. She cared not that his skin was damp, his hair slightly wet as it rubbed against her face. Her only care in the world was that finally, she had been able to show him an inkling of affection in public.

If only they had been allowed to savor the moment.

Scarcely a moment had passed after Scorpius gently let her down, his arms still wrapped around her, that the voices of the crowd came back to her, her father's the loudest of them all.

"Get your bloody hands off my daughter."

Scorpius felt Rose take in a staggered deep breath as she whipped around to face her father, her eyes wide with both surprise and anger, hurt and a touch of expectancy.

"What on earth are you doing Rose?" Ronald Weasley was suddenly in front of her, not caring that people were staring.

"I'm congratulating Scorpius if you couldn't tell."

"You know that is not what I am talking about."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Then entertain me with your thoughts. Like Mum, divination wasn't my strongest subject."

From behind her, Rose could hear Scorpius whisper, "maybe now isn't the best time to have this conversation," but she brushed him away with a wave of her hand.

"Ronald, what's going on?" Rose turned her attention to her mother, who now stood beside her father, her hand tenderly resting on his forearm, a move Rose had seen countless time. Hermione was holding him back, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

"Your daughter was letting _that boy_ touch her."

Hermione looked between her daughter and the Malfoy heir, a look of sudden recognition in her eyes.

"Ron, maybe we should move this conversation to a more private location. You're beginning to make a scene."

"No, I think this is a perfect place to have this conversation. If Dad has a question about Scorpius and I, he should ask us."

The simple use of the classification of "us" turned Ron Weasley an incredibly unattractive shade of puce.

"Rose Auden Weasley."

Each syllable of her name was clearly punctuated, as if her father was trying to restrain himself. Rose stared back in silence.

"What in Merlin's mind made you think this would be acceptable?"

Scorpius quickly captured Rose's hand in his as she attempted to take several steps forward, her eyes seething in anger at the understood implications of her father's words.

"I thought I told you already, get your bloody hands off of my daughter."

"He can put his hands wherever he pleases and don't you dare talk to him that way."

All around them, Rose knew her classmates were watching, the noise of the crowd now a slight murmur as everyone watched on, unable to look away. Her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were now next to her mother and father.

"So this is what you wanted to talk to your Mum and I about. About your…your friendship with Draco Malfoy's son."

In the distance, Scorpius noticed McGonagall rushing towards them.

"My friendship with Scorpius started years ago Dad. You however have never been open to it. However, now you don't have a choice. Scorpius and I are dating."

Rose's cousins exchanged glances, Annalisa and Sapphire held their breath in preparation of the storm they knew was to follow.

"Rose Weasley. Get over here now and we will discuss this later. Say goodbye."

"I will _not_." From the very tone of her voice, those watching knew Rose's words were a concrete statement, a permanent one.

"You are a Weasley and you had better start acting like one. How dare you disgrace your family and our house like this? You're mother and I fought to protect Gryffindor and the world from Slytherin scum like him. It is about time you start acting like a Gryffindor."

A general gasp went up among the crowd. Hermione's eyes were wide with disbelief, Harry's face stone-like as Ginny glared at her bother murderously. Annalisa exchanged a look with Albus who was now standing at her side, his hand around hers as Sapphire grasped her arm in alarm. Everyone seemed to be reacting in disbelief, anger; everyone except Rose.

Scorpius watched as Rose's shoulders slumped ever so slightly, her breath coming in short gasps as her eyes betrayed every emotion she was trying so hard to keep inside. Her lip quivered every so slightly, unnoticeable in the clarity of her voice.

"It's hard to act like a Gryffindor if I never was one."

Father and daughter watched each other in silence. Rose clearly defeated on the subject of the matter and Ronald oblivious to what had just happened.

"There is nothing to see here," interrupted the Headmistress. "I want the house teams to go get showered, everyone else I want to go back to their dorms before dinner. Ms. Zabini, Ms. Cooper, can you see Ms. Weasley to her common room, then both report back to your own dormitories. I will see the rest of you," she eyed the foursome to her right, "in my office. I would like to have a word about your behavior Mr. Weasley."

Rose watched in silence as her mother stormed away from her father, following Professor McGonagall who was making her way towards the castle. Her Aunt Ginny was currently pushing her father away, shoving his back as her Uncle Harry looked at her with sadness, love, trying to comfort her without words as he had since she was a child.

She was barely aware as Scorpius slide his hand down her arm, squeezing her hand and placing a kiss to her temple, whispering that he would find her the moment he was showered, leading her a few steps into the welcoming arms of her two best friends. Annalisa wrapping her arm around her waist, Sapphire placing her own over Rose's shoulder.

All the while, Rose said nothing. Letting her eyes betray her every thought, word, and feeling.

The pathetic fallacy of the weather could not be ignored as Rose Weasley watched the rain pour, cascading down the window. A single tear trickled down her cheek her as thousands of others threatened to escape as she attempted to hide from what seemed like the entire world.

After she had allowed to her friends to believe she retreated to the safe haven of the Head's dormitory, she quietly made her way to the familiarity of the library, seeking shelter within the aisles of books and dust that had accumulated over the hundreds of years Hogwarts had been opened.

A sudden sob escaped and she hated herself for it. She and her father had, had plenty of rows in the past. But this one was clearly different. A line had been crossed that had never been crossed before and she actually felt alienated from the man who had raised her with nothing, but well intentions.

Closing her eyes, Rose allowed herself to be absorbed by the stilling silence of the library intermixed with the rhythmic falling of the rain against the window, the occasional gust of wind rustling the trees. It was as if the weather felt it too; if, in the past weeks, she had been trying to discover herself, not care about what others thought and she had just took a giant step backwards.

And the worst part was, she couldn't help but wonder if her father was right: if she wouldn't be better off if she was just like the rest of her family—loyal, brave, Gryffindor. In truth, she was loyal and often brave, but she was also upstanding, a brilliant student, wise beyond her years and clever. Merlin, at times in recent past, she was more of a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw. At least she acknowledged was that now she was lacking self-confidence.

Reflected in the window, Rose saw a reflection of deep red hair and a scattering of freckles.

"Am I really that much of a disappointment?"

Ginny Potter scooted her niece over, slipping in next to her on the couch, pulling her into her side, stroking her hair as she did so, her fingers running over the soft brown curls.

"You're not a disappointment dear. And I am not trying to excuse his actions, but you're from a different generation than your father and I, your mother and Harry. Some things will take us longer to understand."

"I want nothing more than to be his Rosie again. But ever since I started here he's been angry with me."

Ginny took a deep breath, taking a moment to respond.

"Growing up, your father and I, your uncles wanted nothing more than to be accepted to Hogwarts and be sorted into Gryffindor. We may not have been the wealthiest family around, but we were happy, content. Your father always had his troubles, and like you, he often struggled in confidence. I think that's why he was so attracted to Harry and your mother. They balanced him out and made him stronger."

Rose sniffled.

"But the war changed us all. It made us doubt ourselves at the worst times and your parents saw things you or I could never imagine. And losing Fred hurt your father in ways different than it hurt myself or anyone else. It further imbedded in him hatred for a house, stereotypes of that house, rather than judging people on who they really are."

"But Luna was a Ravenclaw and he likes her. I cannot help but feel he can't stand part of me."

Ginny softly pushed Rose up, turning her so they looked at each other eye to eye.

"I am not trying to justifying anything my git brother says or does. But if I know one thing it's this: he loves you to the grave Rose. I saw the protectiveness in his eye when you were with Scorpius Malfoy. I see how proud he is when your marks are sent home, how he gloated that you were made Head Girl around the office. He is immensely proud of you. But your father has always had an awkwardness around him. Ravenclaw is a world he has never known, and will never fully understand."

"I just want him to accept me for who I am Aunt Ginny. Is that too much for me to ask?"

Ginny ran a hand over Rose's cheek, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Not at all dearest. He just doesn't accept change well. And he's stubborn, like you. He wants things his own way and before you object you are the same way, you just display it differently; otherwise, why would you be obsessed with people accepting you if you weren't so stubborn that you didn't want to see that maybe they do, but that they don't show it in the best of ways.

"Your mother and I, as well as Harry have talked to him. Told him to wake up and see that you are still his daughter, still a Weasley, but that in time, everyone does change. And as for you and Scorpius, it took Ron almost four years to fully accept your uncle and I, and he and Harry are best friends. That's just his possessiveness speaking. Just take things slowly. It will all work out in the end."

Rose took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out.

"You sound just like Scorpius, saying that I have to accept who I am before people accept me. He reminds me a lot of you sometimes."

Ginny smiled, rustling Rose's hair. "I knew I liked that kid for more than his good looks. And between you and me, your mother likes him too. She's always been the more accepting of the four of us. Give your father time and he will accept the two of you."

The pair of redheads looked up as they heard the library floor creak behind them, a tall, lean body resting against the end of a bookshelf.

"Standing like that, you look just like your father, except with softer features. You must have inherited that from your mother; she always was a pretty girl."

Scorpius Malfoy smiled. "I think I will take that as a compliment Mrs. Potter, although I still can't tell if you compared me to my mother as a girl or not."

"Ahhh yes. You're a Malfoy for sure. But if my Rosie has taken the time to get to know you, then congratulations. She doesn't get close to just anyone, ask the majority of her cousins."


	8. Chapter 8

This is probably the longest I have gone without posting an updated chapter to a story. I know that I said I would update shortly after I got back from my vacation in early August, but obviously, that did not happen. Before I went on holiday, some things changed in my life that I wasn't ready to handle, that my family wasn't ready to handle and I've spent the past two months working through some things and coming to terms with the changes my family is going to face. And during those two months, writing was the last thing on my mind as I tried to help my sisters and parents cope with what is going to happen next. I promise, we're all safe, but life is full of surprises, some of which you can never prepare for.

But, I have started writing again. I think I edited parts of this chapter at least 20 times, and other parts, only once or twice, which is bound to show since no matter how many times you read something, you can only catch so many of your mistakes. This chapter required a lot of thinking, a lot of soul searching, and on my part, a few bits of crying and frustration as I wrote my own real life experiences and frustrations into my characters, which I didn't even notice until I began to edit. I do know, that the next few chapters will be leading up to the final chapter, but how many more chapters there are, I am not sure. I have come to the conclusion, that I will leave this story at a Teen rating, so that more readers will be able to enjoy my work, but I will be facing some more mature themes in the next chapter. But I promise to be mature about it and write about it in a decent manner. Thank you so much to everyone who continues to review and favorite my work, it truly means the world to me.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and a few minor characters, if I owned more, I would be a lot richer than I am today.

* * *

If Ginerva Potter had learned anything over the years, it was when to leave a room and let two people work through their own problems. And by glancing back and forth between her niece and the son of her childhood enemy, it was clear: it was time for her to vacate the library and leave the two to discuss the events which had previously taken place just an hour or so ago on the Quidditch pitch.

Running her hand once more over the softness of Rose's curls, Ginny stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans, smiling softly at the girl looking up at her, before moving her attention to Scorpius who was now standing beside them.

"Give our family time Scorpius. Sometimes we Weasleys and Potters can be a bit thick." Ginny laughed, shaking her head, making her way towards the library exit. "And tell your mother and father I said hello. It's been a long time, but it would be nice to catch up with them."

As Scorpius heard the library door open and click shut, he sat down next to Rose, pulling her into himself and he eased himself into the corner of the couch, her head coming to rest on his chest, his arm securely around her waist.

"Sorry you had to see that Scorpius. I never meant for it to go that far. I just wanted him to listen to me once, see how happy I could potentially be."

"No one should have had to experience that Rose, especially you. What your father said…it was unbelievable."

Rose smiled, tilting her head up, looking Scorpius straight in the eyes.

"Yet, here you are with me, undaunted by anything he might have said, meant to say, and did say. You have no idea how much it means to me."

From the very look in her eyes, Scorpius could read her very emotions. The embarrassment of the situation, the love she had for her family despite any manner in which they could hurt her, intentionally and unintentionally. He could see her genuine thankfulness that he wasn't pushing the subject, her appreciativeness that he was here, with her, at this very moment. Leaning down, he skirted his lips over her own, just barely brushing his against hers.

"I plan on being around for awhile, for as long as I can until you send me away."

He could feel the flush of her skin, their proximity still so intimately close as she closed the distance between them, kissing him again, soft, slow, knowing they had all the time in the world to work on her entire family coming to respect and like him as she had.

Rose opened her eyes as she felt Scorpius reluctantly pull away from her, scooting himself up and pulling her with him back into a sitting position. She bit back a small smile at his rustled hair and flushed skin.

"Opposed to kissing me in the library?"

Scorpius tucked back a curl which had fallen astray.

"Well when I said we have all the time in the world, I meant to add that my parents would still like to extend an invitation out to you for dinner. If you're up to it."

"I mean, it's free dinner right? I can't pass that up."

Scorpius smiled, relieved that she had agreed to come along tonight. Truthfully, he had expected her to decline. He had always observed that she kept away from others after such encounters with her father, preferring to stay away from prying eyes and unwanted questions. But this Rose, the girl whose fingers were intertwined with his own, was taking a true step forward.

He had seen her grow as he knew her friends had seen, and as he saw her parents see earlier. She was braver, not that she hadn't been before. But there was something behind her, an aura of confidence that perhaps had always been there, but hidden just out of reach for her to cling to. Rose Weasley was always brave, but now she knew it too.

"My darling, you need to calm down, you're starting to look even more pale than usual."

Draco Malfoy felt a calming hand rest on his shoulder, the ever-familiar scent of his wife's perfume surrounding him—jasmine, clover, and a slight hint of apple blossom. The clear and fresh scent was only a shadow of the refreshing presence Astoria had brought not only into his life, but to his home and family as well. The War had left his family in extremely dark times; his father had been sentenced to life imprisonment, his mother released under house arrest thanks to the testimony of Harry and Hermione in her favor; he himself had been released with his mother.

But meeting Astoria, dating her and subsequently, marrying her, had restored him, brought him back to life. She had showed him how to love again, how to learn to love life and he happy. She could read him like a book and loved her for it. He saw that same ability to read others in his son.

"They're late."

"As I would expect them to be. Let them have a moment to themselves dear, Merlin knows Rose needs a second to breathe after that blip in the day earlier. She and Scorpius will be here soon enough. Besides, I thought you were dreading dinner."

"I was dreading dinner before I knew who the girl was. Now I am dreading dinner because I know I will actually like her and that means having to meet her parents down the line. I know I can be civil towards Hermione and Harry, but Ron and I have always had a lingering sense of animosity towards each other."

"You can only do your best Draco. We've been over this; everyone takes their own time to heal and move on from the past. It just so happens it takes Ronald a bit longer than most. It's Rose's well being and your son's well being that should have you worried."

Draco turned around, leaning down and gently kissing his wife.

"Do you always have to be right?"

Astoria smiled back at him. She had seen her husband come so far from his school years; she had seen him at his worst and best, and everywhere in between. He had aged very well despite what he had gone through in his teen years; his hair was slightly graying, worn short, wisps of hair hanging out his eyes, in the back, his hair just slightly reaching past his ears. It was uncanny how much he and their son looked alike.

"Brilliant. I bring someone for you two to meet and she has to meet my parents snogging. I am sure that is just the impression you wanted to make on her."

A bright flush ran over Astoria's face as she parted from her husband at the sound of her son's voice and a soft laugh from his companion. Behind her, Draco cleared his throat.

"I am sure the sight of your Mother and I kissing is not as horrifying as it could be Scorpius."

Rose smiled; she had trouble relating the man she saw before her to the stories she had heard growing up about Draco "Ferret" Malfoy. He appeared to be perfectly pleasant to her, his comments sly and cunning like his son's.

Astoria linked Draco's hand with her own, walking the both of them toward their son and his guest. Rose felt Scorpius take a deep breath. Reassuringly, she caressed her thumb over his own, their own fingers still linked. A mixture of nerves and excitement were fluttering in her stomach as she watched his parents approach.

"Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Rose Weasley.

Rose's heart skipped a beat as Mr. Malfoy reached his hand out and embraced his with her own, a genuine smile on his face. His hand was warm, not cold to the touch as her father has always insinuated over the years. But if this was any kind of a sign, Rose had a feeling that much of what her father had said about the man before him was not going to be true.

"Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you."

A slight flush ran across Rose's face as she smiled in return. Astoria gently wrapped her arms around her, preferring a hug over her husband's handshake. Rose thought Mrs. Malfoy smelled like a garden after a spring shower, nothing like the women in her family whom she thought all smelled like fresh fruits, breads, and a touch of hard work; it was refreshing and she found herself already drawn to the woman who was clearly different from anyone she knew, much like her son.

"You look lovely Rose; we are so happy you decided to join us for dinner. Scorpius has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you."

It was Scorpius' turn to flush at his mother's words as Rose turned to raise her eyebrows at him.

"I'm glad that I could make it as well. Thank you so much for inviting me," Rose returned the smile Astoria offered her.

"Ok can we stop being so formal here, it's getting uncomfortable," groaned Scorpius, rolling his eyes. "We're never this formal when I introduce you to anyone else."

Draco chuckled, Astoria letting Rose out of her embrace.

"Well then," began Mr. Malfoy, "I guess it is time for dinner. Everyone hungry?"

Around her, Rose could hear families laughing, business partners discussing the inflation rate of the galleon and the possibility of entering into the muggle stock market in the future. Glasses were clinking together as forks and knives moved across plates throughout the restaurant.

Dinner had been nothing she had expected. Yes, the Malfoys were definitely of a different social class than her own family, but unlike what she had heard from about the elder Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, this generation of Malfoys were much more down to earth. They were currently eating in a semi-formal family style restaurant, complete with children's menus which changed color and the walls decorated with appliqués of flowers and plants, charmed to move around the room.

Rose was currently swirling her spoon through a bowl of mint chocolate ice cream, lightly swatting away Scorpius' spoon as he tried to sneak a bite, already finished with his own double chocolate peanut butter swirl. Across from her, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sipping their coffees and sharing a rather large slice of lemon tart, much to the delight of Mrs. Malfoy when she saw their dessert arrive.

Over the course of dinner, she had learned that Mr. Malfoy had gone back to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts, entering the Wizarding Law Program through the Ministry, before staring his own private law office focusing on creating laws to protect the rights of mixed blood magical people and protecting clients whose rights had been violated. Mrs. Malfoy helped head a support group visiting and caring for the elderly living outside of wizarding London—her favorite task, bringing tea to those under her care and helping preserve the stories of some of England's oldest wizards for future wizarding history books.

Currently, they were discussing the future and the plans she and Scorpius had individually for their lives after graduation, their desires to both help the medical world, but each in their own means.

"I think it'll be interesting actually, working in a field no one else in my family does. I love my family Mrs. Malfoy, but I think it might be nice to be the only Weasley where I am working for once. Besides medical information and potions have always been easier for me to understand than defensive spells and charms."

Astoria smiled; the girl before here was undeniably very bright and knew where she wanted to go in life. It was refreshing to finally be in a time where a young woman was able to create a life of her own, work on her own, both before and after marriage. The world have opened up considerably since she was a student at Hogwarts and she rejoiced that women were finally having more of a say in the upper classes of wizarding society; goodbye were the days of social parties as the highlight of the week's work.

"Well if everything turns out the way you two plan, you two can have lunches together at St. Mungos. Wouldn't that be delightful," commented Astoria. Scorpius flushed red; his mother's obvious enthusiasm about Rose was beginning to embarrass him—she was talking as if they were on the verge of getting married, not a new couple.

Sensing his son's increasing embarrassment, Draco laced his fingers with his wife's, his thumb smoothing over her knuckles.

"We had better be getting these two back to Hogwarts. McGonagal might be an old bat, but I am sure she is still hands out more detentions than every other professor in that school. It wouldn't bide well for the Head Boy and Girl to arrive late, past their extended curfew."

As if amply timed, Rose stifled a yawn, her hand moving from covering her mouth to tucking a few stands of hair behind her ear. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy was right; it had been a long, semi-taxing day on her and Scorpius was also showing signs of impending weariness as the night wore on. Scorpius nodded, taking in his father's words and extending his hand out to Rose, intertwining his fingers with her, leading her away from the table and back out of the restaurant and into the crisp October air.

From where Hermione Weasley sat, she could see her husband staring out the dining room window, silent, his shoulders barely moving as he watched the rain fall outside. From in the kitchen, she fidgeted against the kitchen counter she sat on, her legs crossed beneath her, her shoes abandoned on the floor. It was past midnight, but neither she nor her husband noticed. In her hands, her fingers fiddled with a steamy mug full of a chamomile tea she hoped would calm her stomach and help her relax. It had been anything but an easy evening.

From the moment she, her daughter, and Ginny had crossed paths with the young Malfoy heir on the Hogwarts campus, she knew there was some kind of connection between he and Rose. It was in the way he looked at her, as if he could see straight through her and know her exact thoughts; it was the bravery and sly responses he elicited out of her daughter, her skin tinted a lovely shade of pink; and, it didn't help that Hermione recognized such glances as those Ginny and Harry had passed between each other in their final years at Hogwarts oh so many years ago.

But actually seeing a display of emotion, even one so simple as Scorpius hugging her only daughter, twirling her around the Quidditch pitch and whispering into her ear—as any good pair of friends might do, yes?—was far too much for her husband. But neither she, nor Harry or Ginny, were fast enough to stop the stubborn man from pushing his way through the crowd and making his opinions clear and known: he did not want Scorpius Malfoy anywhere near Rose. But, what chilled Hermione to the bone was not her husband's reaction, not her husband's desire to keep his daughter single and in his mind innocent, it the uninhibited and unrelenting way in which he spoke—yelled—at Rose.

_It is about time you start acting like a Gryffindor_—Merlin, the look in her daughter's eyes nearly destroyed her on the spot. She knew by the way Ronald carried himself, the subtle slump in his shoulders, the way he ever so slightly tilted backwards on his heels, as if reeling himself from the statement he had just spoken, that he regretted it the moment it escaped from his lips. But of course—he would never admit it; not then. No, instead he continued in his anger as his daughter struggled to not do the one thing she hated the most to do: cry.

From her spot in the kitchen, Hermione could see Ronald lift a hand to his face, running it over his eyes; even with his back to her, she knew he was pinching his nose, breathing in deeply and letting the air escape in a breathy moan which elicited itself as a heavy sigh, carrying with it the weight of what had happened. A sigh that in itself, could bring a grown man to tears. He ran his hand back, threading it through his hair, resting it on the space between the back of his neck and his shoulder. She willed him to turn to her, to talk to her, but he remained silent and still.

After pulling him away from the Quidditch pitch, she had let Ginny have her way with her brother, her words rapidly firing off as Harry took her wand, preventing his wife from causing any magical harm to her brother. At that moment in time, so many words had flooded through her mind. Hermione was worried about her husband, about what had caused him to go over the edge this time; she was worried about her daughter, concerned about how she would handle this situation; and while she would never admit it out loud, afraid the sound of the words themselves would do more harm than good, she was worried about the state of her marriage to the one man she ever truly loved in her life.

Merlin—how was she going to smooth this one over?

On the other side of the room, Ronald Weasley closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he remembered the look of pure betrayal he had seen reflected in his daughter's eyes. She had never looked at him like that before. But what possibly horrified him the most was that he could not remember what he had said to make her look at him that way. Could it possibly be because she did not agree with his opinions on the Malfoy family? Or was it that she was just further rebelling from her family because surely Hermione had never made her daughter look like that before. Bugger, he had really screwed this one up.

Afterwards, he had let his sister verbally assault him; he had let her threaten him within an inch of his life, while his best friend and her husband, Harry Potter, stood in the background. But worst of all, Hermione had remained silent. His beautiful, intelligent, and always thinking something wife was silent, staring at him with heartbroken eyes and her hand running nervously through her hair. He had not seen her like that since the weeks and months after the war.

However, he didn't know what was worse: the fact that he could feel his wife watching him, or the fact that he knew he had to turn around, but wasn't sure he would be able to form words. But if he had learned anything over the years during his marriage to his other best friend, he knew when they were fighting; he had to be the first to speak. Summoning all of the courage he had used through his life, Ron Weasley took one final deep breath and turned around to face his wife, who, as he felt, was staring right at him, a mug of tea cradled in her hands.

"I don't even know what to say Hermione." She could not only hear, but feel the defeat and unknowing in his voice.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the cabinets with a silent thud.

"Ronald, I am not even sure what to say this time. You have gone so far beyond the edge of reason. Out on the Quidditch field, I didn't even know you anymore. You went from being the father of my children to a man attacking the very being of my daughter."

" 'Mione, I'm…I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"No," Hermione cut off her husband. "There is no excuse for what you said. I shrugged off your bitterness towards Rose's sorting six years ago to immaturity and broken hopes. Your family had been in Gryffindor for years; and while I loved and still love our house, I don't have those same attachments you do. And even before Rose left that year, I had a feeling she would be sorted elsewhere. She has a desire to fit in, but Merlin Ron—you know how much she wants to be accepted as Rose and more than just another Weasley. Unlike us, she was born with a preconceived notion as to whom she should grow up to be."

Hermione paused, taking in a deep breath and daring herself to open her eyes and look at her husband who was standing in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for her to continue.

"But over the years Ron, this petty depression over Rose being in Ravenclaw hasn't been buried. I have put up with it in the past, but after today, I should have stuck up for our daughter more in the past. Gryffindor was you Ronald. You." Hermione pushed herself up off the counter, standing to face her husband; her voice raising several octaves as her mug was set aside and her arms crossing over her body.

"You have to look beyond house crests and colors and see you daughter. Merlin Ron, you cannot be that dense to see how well Rose has flourished in Ravenclaw. She's Head Girl, as had fewer detentions than any one else in our family and unlike her cousins, has made friends _outside_ of our family. That might not seem like an accomplishment to you, but fucking hell Ronald, it is. Rose is finally becoming self-assured and confident, you must be seeing that in her letters as I have."

Ron went to respond, but his wife cut him off.

"No, I'm not finished. You may not like him, but Scorpius Malfoy appears to be a wonderful young man who obviously cares very much about our daughter. You need to let these petty childhood prejudices go Ron. Harry and I, Ginny and the majority of your family have forgiven Draco, it is about time that either you do as well, or you look at his son with a clear eye. He is not his father. Just as Rose is not you."

Hermione stifled a sob.

"Why can't you see the amazing daughter that is growing up in front of you Ron. Why can't you see her and be happy. All she has ever wanted is for you to be happy, proud. And all you have shown her is scorn and a clear preference of her brother and his house over her. Have you any idea how that has weighed on her in the past. And it is my fault too Ron, I am taking responsibility too; I too have neglected her and her house over the years, although in different ways."

Hermione walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, her head resting in her hands, her breathing uneven.

"I love my daughter Hermione; surely, you know that," he began, slowly, step by step, making his way towards her. "I just don't…I…I don't understand why she feels as if she must be something more, as if being a Weasley is not good enough for her. I know the sorting hat listens to your own wishes, your own thoughts and desires. But every Weasley for generations has been in Gryffindor, why not her? Why not Rose?"

"But is that any reason to hate her Ron, to hate her house. I've never seen you support their Quidditch team, never saw you cheer when they won the House Cup last year. In fact, you sulked like a baby, even letting Rose see you sulk. The only time I have seen you happy in recent times where Rose is concerned was when she was named Head Girl."

"Hermione, Hermione you know that isn't true. Words can't express how proud I am of Rose."

"Then why don't you show it?" Hermione's voice cracked. "Why is it so hard for you to show Rose how much she means to you, Gryffindor or not. If you love her, if you are so proud of her, why can you not trust her? Why did you say the things you did today? You not only embarrassed her, but yourself and our entire family. You so brightly displayed your hate for another man and his family."

Ron remained quiet as Hermione stood up, pushing her chair back under the table.

"I love you Ron. But I love my daughter too and I am going to support her in whatever she does and support her with whomever she is with unless the bastard is hurting her. And unless you get to that point as well," she paused, the air thick between them. "If you don't get to that point, I am not sure what is going to happen and that is not a future I want to handle. It is time to grow up Ron. Whatever your daughter is doing, it is not to intentionally hurt you, but to find herself. Open your eyes and see the wonderful young woman she is becoming and not a house color you don't affiliate with."

Scorpius slide his fingers between those of Rose as he felt her lean her head against his shoulder, relaxing into him as they waited for the staircases to change so they could make their way back to their common room. Her breathing was light and even, almost as if she was asleep.

"Still awake love?"

She moaned softly in reply, her lips curling into a smile. "Just barely. It's been a long day."

Scorpius leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm glad you came with me tonight. I know my parents appreciated it and loved meeting you. I wouldn't be surprised if my mother owls you tomorrow inviting you over for nearly every holiday for the next hundred years."

Rose's hand gripped Scorpius' a little tighter as their stairs shifted, moving from left to right, just in the direction they desired. Moving up the steps, Rose looked at Scorpius and smiled again. How she had become so lucky was beyond her; he was way too nice to her.

"Well," she began, quickly uttering their password and sliding into their room past Scorpius, "as a matter of fact, she has already invited me over for a few days after Christmas. She discussed it as you and your father went over to say hello to that ministry official before we left the restaurant."

"Did she now?" questioned Scorpius, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, reaching out to take Rose's coat as she walked over to the couch, kicking her own shoes off after falling into the couch. He sat down beside her.

"Mhmm, said I was a delight to meet and that she couldn't wait to welcome me into her own home."

"I guess that works for me," mused Scorpius, running his fingers over Rose's calf, her legs flung over his own. He watched her, laying there, her eyelashes fluttering even though her eyes remained closed.

He couldn't even begin to fully comprehend the bravery, self-assurance, and confidence she had shown. Standing up to your father was something no one should have to do, especially not a daughter against her father in such a huge audience. Part of him felt guilty—that fight stemmed from the hug he had given her—but part of him also knew the troubles which had been brewing between the two would eventually erupt at the surface.

"What are you thinking?"

"Uhhh, I'm not," stammered Scorpius, knowing he was caught.

Rose sat up, crossing her legs beneath her, and looking at the Head Boy straight on. "Lair, tell me what your thinking. I'll get it out of your eventually anyways."

He sighed in defeat.

"I was thinking about you." Rose looked at him quizzically. "Thinking about everything that has happened in the past few months. I'm not the only one who has seen you grow Rose. And then today, how you stood up for me, spoke your mind. You may not have been thinking about it at that moment, but your confidence was awe-inspiring, not to mention one of the hottest things I have ever seen. In defending me, you defended my family and supported yourself. And when you felt yourself get shot down, you stood your ground. You didn't let your dad or the school see your tears."

"I am glad someone sees it that way. I just hope my dad speaks to me again. He looked as if I had betrayed him."

"I don't think your father thinks you betrayed him Rose. I just think he's concerned, one because you're growing up and two because it must be hard. You're his only daughter. I am sure he wanted you two to have more in common."

Rose sighed; Scorpius sounded like her mother. "You sound like my Mum."

He smirked. "Are you saying I am smart like your mother, because I like the sound of that."

Rose leaned forward, pushing her weight onto her arms which sat comfortably in her lap.

"You're such a prat you know. Always full of yourself," she whispered. "How is it I let you convince me to be your girlfriend anyhow?"

"Girlfriend? When did I ever say anything about you being my girlfriend."

Rose flushed pink…they were dating right? Otherwise what had they been doing recently, what had they been keeping a secret.

"Well, I mean…I…"

Scorpius looked Rose in the eye, entertained by the flood of emotions reflected in them. Leaning forward, his lips brushed her cheek before she felt his breath on her ear. Rose bit back a soft sigh as Scorpius' hand ran itself up over her knee and onto her thigh.

"Have a little bit more faith in yourself Rose. You can't be my girlfriend if you don't agree that I'm your boyfriend. Possessiveness runs in my family and now that I've kissed you, I sure as hell don't want any one else to know that pleasure."

Rose sucked in a deep breath as Scorpius' lips traced over her skin, moving from her ear down her neck, over her collarbone and following the same trail up to other ear as she leaned her head to the side to give him better access. It was all she could do to not turn her head upwards to conjoin their lips.

"I need you Rose. No one else. Say that you'll be mine and I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me.

Unable to hold it in any longer, a breathy moan escaped from between Rose's lips, nearly undoing Scorpius who was trying his best to take his time, memorizing the feel of her skin beneath his lips, the way he could feel her pulse, beating faster and faster, and all because of him. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment she met his parents, accepting them without judgment unlike many of the other people he had seen introduced to his family over the years.

Gently pushing her backwards, Scorpius leaned over the beauty he had pressed beneath him, Rose's deep blue eyes staring up at him, only him, her eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks as the light from the fireplace danced on the other side of the room. Her curls fell about her in soft bundles as his free hand smoothed over them, intertwining her ringlets between his fingers as his other hand smoothed over the top of her thigh, brushing over the edge of her jeans before coming to rest on her stomach, his thumb just barely tracing under the edge of her shirt.

Rose stared back at him, knowing he had meant every word. He wanted her to be his. The very thought sent her heart racing and she knew the boy above her could see her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to steady her breathing, but he had a way of making her forget to do even the most unconscious of actions. She knew her exact reply but words were escaping her as she felt his fingers smooth over her skin. Merlin, he did want her; he wanted her for her and not her family name and that might have been to date the sexiest thing she had ever heard anyone say; Scorpius Malfoy _needed_ her.

"I want you, and only you." Scorpius leaned in closer to her. "I want you without any concern about what my parents, family, or anyone else may think because right now, you are the only thing that matters."

Rose faltered, as he began to kiss her neck again, paying special attention to a spot just above her shoulder.

"And as long as you want me, I promise I will be yours, and yours alone in every sense of the word."

And with that, Rose tilted her head, causing Scorpius to tear his attention away from the smoothness of her neck to pay closer attention to her lips. To the way they moved beneath his, hinted with the scent of peppermint from her chapstick. They molded perfectly with his; every time he moved, she knew where to move next, which way to tilt her head so that they were never apart save for a gasping breath as the minutes flew past them unnoticed.

Rose felt herself lose control with the feel of his hand smoothing over her stomach, the way he grabbed at the material of her shirt, inching it upwards, desperate to feel the smoothness of her stomach. As if obliging him, Rose sat up ever so slightly, never taking her eyes off Scorpius as she pulled the hem of her shirt, up and over her head, letting it fall over the side of the couch.

Scorpius was at a loss for words; the only word he could think of that even came close to describing Rose was exquisite, and even that fell short. The pale summery glow of her skin was enchanting; he was unable to look away, even if he had wanted to. Leaning forward, he caught her lips again, kissing her with a deliberate slowness, slowly lying her back down, each of his hands positioned on either side of her waist, as he descended back on top of her, his legs threaded in between her own, his growing arousal for her no longer hidden.

Doing her best to speed up their kiss again, Rose wound one hand behind Scorpius' neck, gently pulling on his hair, begging him closer to her as she tugged on his lower lip, bringing it into her own mouth where she sucked and pulled on it, eliciting a moan from her lover. Her other hand tied itself up in the confines of his shirt, sending the message that she wanted to feel his skin on hers as she slowly began to undue his buttons, one by one.

"You're going to be the death of me Rose Weasley."

Rose couldn't help but giggle at Scorpius' strangled groan as she ran her hands over her stomach and across his chest, her eyes opening to see his staring as if straight to through her into her soul. As if to distract him further, she leaned up, kissing him just below his ear before whispering a reply back to him.

"I'll do anything you want me to do."

Fidgeting above her, it was clear Scorpius was struggling to not reply with his most desired answer.

"Someday Rose, hopefully someday soon," he replied, taking her hands in his and bringing them to his lips, his heart racing. "But Merlin, we need to stop this now before we go somewhere from whence we can't come back. I won't do this with you so soon, and not here, not on the Common Room couch."

Rose smiled, her eyes never leaving his.

"My father will love us one day Scorpius, just as much as I like you. And with sentiments like that, you're bound to have every dad in the world loving you." She leaned up and kissed him, before sitting up as he moved off of her. "And I am holding you to your promise, soon had better be someday soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Two months to update was definitely not my original plan. In all honesty, two days after I last updated I wrote a pretty detailed outline for this chapter and the next one, which will be the last for More Than a Last Name. But somehow the outline for this particular chapter wasn't anywhere near where it ended up. I had a challenge getting Rose to where I wanted her to be before the last chapter, which will be an incredibly long chapter, even by my standards. Please don't be angry with me if it takes a month or so to get it out.**

**In the meantime, I have a Rose/Scorpius one-shot which should be out in two months. It will be rated M just as a heads up. I also have another Draco/Hermione in the making due to some requests I have received. I also have another one-shot idea dancing around my head which is a touch darker than my normal writing, but I plan on taking a stab at it over the next few months.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewers. You have no idea how much it means to me to wake up and see your messages and all the email notifications I receive. It truly means the world to me. And if any of you have a craving for a good story or a new author to check out, please check out my favorite stories list. Yes, many of them are rated M, but I believe they are all pretty tasteful and if anything they are a show of brilliant and clever writing. Some of which I can only aspire to be as good as. 3**

* * *

Annalisa peered over to her best friend as the two relaxed into the pillows on Annalisa's bed. Since Sapphire was at a study group for Muggle Studies it was just the two of them that Sunday afternoon, laying around their old Ravenclaw bedroom together, laughing with a bowl of crisps between them.

"Albus said you went to dinner with Scorpius and his parents."

"It was interesting. I mean, you know his family—your dad is best friends with his dad. I just can't help but feel like everything I ever heard about his family growing up isn't true. Obviously the Malfoys have changed since the War, but then, hasn't everyone?"

Annalisa nodded, kicking her shoes off. "I like his mother; Scorpius defiantly gets his kinder side from her; she is always trying to find out some way or another to help those around her. My mom said that all the Greengrass women have been that way for generations."

"It did get awkward though," laughed Rose. "You would have thought that Scorpius and I were engaged the way she talked about us possibly working at St. Mugos together. We're just dating, not on the verge of getting married. It was always our joint future she was talking about, not our separate futures."

Annalisa broke into laughter. "Rose love, get used to it. Even my own mom does that. It is always, when you and Albus are married this, when you two have children that. Merlin, we're not even having sex yet and she has started sketches for a new nursery room for our house."

Rose sat up, pulling her legs beneath her, looking down at her best friend, her ebony hair splayed out beneath her. "About that…what exactly are you planning on doing with that darling 'yellow dress' you bought to show Albus tonight?"

Annalisa took a deep breath, getting up off the bed and walking over to the bedroom door, locking it and casting a silencing charm around the room before walking over to her closet and taking out the sunshine yellow teddy from it's depths, bringing it back to the bed and setting it between her and Rose.

"Are you sure you don't feel weird about this Rose? I mean, he's your cousin."

Rose both smiled and scrunched up her nose. "He may be my cousin, but you're my best friend first. Sex is something we should be able to talk about; it's something all best friends should be able to talk about. Are you sure you're ready?"

"We've almost done it a few time already. We've gotten to the point where once we start snogging, we progressively move faster and faster. I love the way he makes me feel and Merlin, not to freak you out or anything, but I think his fingers know my body better than mine do."

Rose laughed, fingering the shimmery sheer fabric of Annalisa's teddy. "Well he had better make your body scream, I won't have my cousin frumping up our family's reputation by not being good in bed. I may not have much experience myself, but I can at least know what turns Scorpius on."

A wave of relief swept over Annalisa's face. "So you're not angry I plan on sleeping with your cousin?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "someone is ready to get some."

"Shut up Rosie," a beat red flush once again ran over Annalisa's face. "Shut up and help me figure out how to put this damn thing on and get to the Room of Requirement without a professor figuring out what's going on."

* * *

Hugo lay down against the bench, trying to ignore the massive amount of steam rolling out from the showers where Albus was finishing up washing after a late afternoon practice. Hearing the water tap shut off, Hugo ran his hands over his face before stretching his arms up and over his head.

"My Mum wrote me today. She said Dad and Rosie still aren't talking."

Albus came out from the showers and tightened the towel around his waist before reaching up onto a shelf for another, running it through his hair.

"Do you know anything else? I feel awful. I haven't really talked to Rose since it all happened."

"None of us have Al, don't feel awful. I think it's a miracle that Aunt Ginny found her at all last night. And I'm her brother, of all people I should have sought her out."

Hugo opened his eyes to find Albus pulling a shirt on over his head. "And no offense Hugo, but you know Uncle Ron and Rose don't have the smoothest of relationships. I mean, it was only a few weeks ago that they were fighting in the middle of the robes shop. And yes I know this is different, but...well…I don't know."

Hugo sat up, standing and going to follow Albus as he made his way to the locker room door.

"That may be so, but never before have they insulted each other in such a public place. I've never heard him yell at her like that before, and then everything he said about Scorpius. No he is not my favorite person in the world, but I also barely know Scorpius. All I know is that he has made Rose happier than anyone I've ever seen."

"Annalisa said that it was as if Rose has become new person ever since she and Scorpius have become so close. And none of the changes I have seen appear to be for the worse."

Hugo sighed, leaning against a pillar as they made their way into the castle.

"I never said you didn't accept them. I mean, we talked about this at Hogsmeade when we saw them together."

Albus shrugged. I guess if you think about it, we accepted Rosie and Malfoy that day, watching them laugh over a butterbeer. It's true that we barely know the guy, but Rose isn't the type of girl to run off with some scumbag, and after all, he is the Head Boy."

"This is true Al, he beat you out for that position."

Albus playfully pushed Hugo back into the pillar as he pushed himself off. He hated to admit it, but Scorpius Malfoy definitely deserved Head Boy much more than he did.

"I guess then that there are only two things left to do."

Hugo offered up a questioning look. "And what would that be?"

"We need to tell James about Rose's boyfriend so that way, if Scorpius ever breaks his heart, the three of us can take him down."

Hugo smiled, nodding in agreement. He may have been Rose's only brother, but she had more people supporting her than she would ever realize.

* * *

_My Dearest Rose,_

_Words cannot even begin to convey the sorrow in my heart over the events that took place after the Quidditch match last night. You know, as well as I, how hotheaded and protective your father can be. I am not trying to act as if I understand what goes on in his head; I may be his wife, but I cannot read his mind—like you, divination was not my strongest subject. But if I know one thing Rose, it is that your father desperately loves you, just at times, his love is overshadowed by his inability to accept change, either from his past, or accepting the fact that you are not the little girl he dreamed of sharing his Gryffindor knowledge with._

_I know that things between you and your father are strained to say the least. But please, my love, do not hold this against him. By no means am I saying your father was right, instead I believe he was a right git for what he said to you. Never does a mother want to hear the father of their children speak in such a manner. But I am pleading with you to not hate him. Hope with all my might that he will see the error of his ways, the pettiness and prejudice of his thinking. I pray day and night that he will realize what a treasure he has in you, what wonderful decisions you have made in your life. And, my lovely, I pray that he realizes the wonderful person you have openly accepted into your life. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about Scorpius. Please don't let your father's deplorable actions hurt your relationship in any way,_

_Give him time Rose. You have more patience than anyone I know. I am so blessed having you as a daughter. Please do not be discouraged. Myself, your Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry are here for you, whenever you need us. Please, please Rose, owl us with any concern._

_I miss you dearly. I love you with all my heart,_

_Your mother._

_p.s. Please remind your brother and cousins to study for their end of term exams. Merlin knows they need it._

Rose's hand slightly shook as she read over her mother's letter a second, third, even fourth time. She was hidden away from few, tucked into a window seat in an abandoned hall. She had been making her way back to her room when a house-elf appeared before her, handing out his hand and informing Rose that the Headmistress has received this letter for her, that she must read it immediately and not tuck it away in her robes. She obliged the imploring creature by breaking the seal and opening the letter.

And now, here she was, doing her best to understand everything that had taken place in the past twenty-hour hours. Her talk with her mother and Aunt Ginny as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch; Scorpius winning the game for Slytherin; the impending fight with her father; her talk with Ginny and dinner with Scorpius and his parents. She smiled: her night and conversation with Scorpius.

So much had happened, it seemed as if she had lived the past day in slow motion. And now, looking back, it seemed to fly by as well. In reality, she had no idea how she felt and the letter from her mother wasn't making anything easier.

She hated how her mom always seemed to be right, how she always seemed to know how to say the right thing, even when dealing with her father despite the fact that her mother had just admitted to not always understanding her husband.

At first, Rose thought she was angry, blinded even by the disbelief that her father could be speaking the words she was hearing. However, that anger was soon replaced by a sadness she had never imagined. Her mother was right, she did love her father, and she was sure somewhere in his mind that Ronald Weasley loved her as well. But love alone was not enough to heal the hurt that was aching her from the inside out.

Rose turned, wiping the window beside her to peer out at the fog rolling in off of the Black Lake. Outside, several of the students had charmed Jack-o-Lanterns to light up and dance around the paths, and by experience she knew similar pumpkin lanterns were being hung around the castle and in the Great Hall. But this year, she wasn't much in the mood to celebrate Halloween. What with her cousin and best friend romancing it up away from prying eyes and the tugs of a heavy heart, she felt more like she was coming towards an impending darkness rather than a lighthearted, at least in celebration, holiday.

_Give him time Rose. You have more patience than anyone I know…Please do not be discouraged._

Of course her mother had to be reasonable. Rose laughed softly. Her mother was always the reasonable on in the family; both Rose and her brother had inherited the Weasley demeanor towards rapid anger and hasty conclusions. She knew that was why she and her father fought so much, because beyond those similarities, she and her father both hated to admit they were wrong.

Rose moaned, letting her head fall back against the wall behind her.

"Why doe she always have to be right?" she whispered.

But looking back down at the letter, Rose couldn't help but wonder why it was her mother writing to her and not her father. After all, he was the actual source of her sorrow and anger recently, he was the one who yelled at her, who insulted her boyfriend and humiliated her in front of the entire school.

Rose knew she should be the bigger person, but it wasn't always that easy. She would give her father this second chance her mother suggested. She would give him all the time he needed. She knew exactly where she stood; it was his turn to admit his fault. This time, she wasn't going to go to him.

* * *

"Rose wait!"

Rose stopped short, slowing down as she heard the ever-familiar voice and step of Sapphire running to catch up with her. She turned to see her best friend panting slightly, obviously having to run up a flight of stairs to catch her as she made her way back up to the Head's Common Room. Sapphire had her sunshine yellow hair pulled back into a pair of braids, her Hufflepuff scarf was hanging loosely around her neck accenting her slate grey peacoat.

"You are impossible to get ahold of Rose Auden Weasley. Do you have any idea how many Gryffindors I had to talk to in order to find you?"

Unable to hold it in, Rose smiled, letting out a small laugh at her friend's exasperation.

"I haven't been in a publicly viewable mood lately Sapphire, sorry."

Sapphire laced her fingers with Rose, a soft, but sad smile on her face.

"I tried to find you this morning, but you weren't at breakfast. Annalisa said she would try looking for you, but…" Sapphire blushed, "she is rather occupied this afternoon."

Hearing voices in the hallway, Rose lead Sapphire into an empty classroom, charming the door locked. Rose smiled as Sapphire charmed an old desk into a small couch covered in oversized pillows that looked much to comfortable to not flop down on them immediately. Rose smiled again.

"I hate your uncanny ability at transfiguation Sapphire. You're brilliant."

"Thanks, I practice, but don't try and change the subject to get away from the one at hand. I know you well enough when you want to get the attention off you. But for once Rose, we need to work on your problems and not the problems or drama of someone else…unless you are dying to talk about Annalisa and Albus, because Merlin Almighty I want to at least gossip a bit about it."

"That's what I love about you Sapph. You always know the right thing to say. You balance Annalisa and I out. Not to mention, you get me, you get me in ways that Annalisa will never understand, no matter how much I love her."

Sapphire leaned back, her shoulders resting into the crook of the couch as Rose relaxed, letting her back rest against the arm of the couch, her legs flung over Sapphire's. Between them, pillows spilled about, large and overstuffed and welcoming someone to forget their cares and sleep on them.

Sapphire watched her best friend close her eyes, taking a deep breath, even yawning slightly.

"Have you ever wondered why I introduced myself to you in potions that first day of classes during our first year Rose?"

Rose opened her eyes, a curious look on her face.

"I had read in a history book about your family. About how your mom was a muggle-born like me and how your dad was a pureblood. I could have cared less about how your dad grew up, but knowing your mom grew up like me, not knowing this whole other world we belonged in, I knew I wanted to get to know her daughter. Then that day, right before we got onto the platform, I found a copy of The Daily Prophet fall out of someone's bag before us. Flipping through it, I found a picture of you, laughing, wearing muggle clothes."

Rose raised her eyebrows, unsure of where her friend was going with her story.

"Here you were, this child of two of the most famous people in all of the wizarding world and yet, you looked normal. You looked like any one else and I don't know, it drew me to you."

"I would have liked you anyways Sapphire. You're incredible, loving, caring, and no one else has a pizza obsession that can match mine."

Sapphire laughed. "We do share out muggle obsessions."

Rose moved across the couch as Sapphire charmed it, making it wide enough for the two of them to lounge next to each other.

"We do share that Sapph, and no one else understands like you do how hard it can be to make a name of yourself. While it barely means anything like it used to, everyone still knows you as a muggle-born—"

"—and people refuse to see you as anything other than a younger intermingled version of your mother and father. But you are so much more than that Rosie, just like how I am so much more than the daughter of muggle parents."

Rose looked over at Sapphire running a hand through her hair and trying to fluff it up.

"I've never thanked you, you know. For always listening to me complain. It has to have gotten boring. Sometimes I don't even realize it until it is too late. I love my parents, more than the whole world, but only bits and pieces of them make up me, I put together the rest of the puzzle."

Sapphire sat up, looking Rose straight in the eye.

"You have always had to work a bit harder to find out exactly where you belong Rose. But part of that is also your personality. You have always wanted to stand out and yet, at the same time, you want to please your family more than any other child I know. You are incredibly unique that way."

"But then why am I so unsure of myself now? Why do I keep telling myself I have it all together, that everything is going to be fine, when on the inside it is like I am falling with no end in sight."

Unconsciously, Sapphire bit her lip. She never saw Rose openly express her concerns like this, not about her insecurities. Sure, Rose was insecure about things, but she and Annalisa usually had to pry what was wrong out of her.

Rose hastily looked away.

"I am so mad at him Sapphire. But part me of wants to just talk to him, try to get everything out in the open. But you and I both know that isn't going to happen now. My dad takes forever to admit he's wrong."

"Rose, Rose there is only so much you can do. Give your dad time; you knew keeping your relationship with Scorpius from everyone could get explosive."

Rose softly laughed, turning to look at her friend, her eyes damp and pink.

"Explosive was supposed to be sarcastic. I didn't think it was going to be literal."

Rose felt herself being pulled into Sapphire's arms, her best friend sighing as they remained that way for quiet a while.

"Come hang out with me tonight. We're having a party in the common room and I am sure we can make an exception and invite the Head Girl along."

As much as Rose wanted to respond with the answer Sapphire wanted to hear, she couldn't bring herself to accept her offer. She needed some time to think.

Standing up, Rose let her hand down, pulling Sapphire up with her.

"I'm going to have to pass this time. I'm not much in the partying mood."

Rose noticed Sapphire's smile falter.

"But I could go for someone to have breakfast with tomorrow. I don't want to be around my cousins when they wonder out loud where Albus and Annalisa were all night."

This time, it was Sapphire who laughed, linking her arm with Rose's and leading them out of the classroom and back into the corridor.

"But of course my love. Breakfast, just the two of us sexless seventh years."

* * *

All around him, Scorpius could hear the happy laughter and chattering of his fellow students as dinner in the Great Hall died down, groups leaving together for common room parties and for a few select students, last minute studying in the library or detention. He had always found it interesting how the dynamic of Hogwarts could change in just a few hours. That morning no one could talk about anything other than the fight between Rose and her father and currently all anyone cared about was where a particular party may or may mot be held.

However the object of his interest was vacant from her spot at the Ravenclaw table, her best friends missing as well. Casting a quick glance at the Gryffindor table he noticed Albus Potter missing which accounted for Annalisa's absence. He could only hope Rose was somewhere with Sapphire. The last thing Rose needed right now was to be off, thinking, alone.

Grabbing a sandwich and two apples, Scorpius silently excused himself from the table, ignoring his friends' questioning glances. He wasn't in the mood for the annual Slytherin Halloween costume party that night, even if it was the last one he would ever attend as a student. The only thing on his mind was seeing Rose.

Scorpius hated not knowing how to help Rose. Over the past few months, the two of them had relied on each other during both good times and bad. She had come to know his every quirk and as much as she hated it, he had learned how to read her like a book before the year had even began. The friendship the two had unknowingly formed all those years ago had only grown into something they both depended on and not knowing how to help the one girl he always wanted to be with was frightening.

Muttering the password to the common room, was surprised to find the lights out, the fireplace slowly dying out.

Wandering down the hall, she wasn't in her room, his room, or the bathroom, even though all her things were neatly placed on her bed. It wasn't until he was about to turn back to their common space from the bathroom that he felt a cool breeze brush past him, a leaf skating across the floor.

_The balcony_.

Quietly making his way to the open balcony door, Scorpius couldn't help but remember the last time they had been in this position together.

Rose looked up as an apple fell into her lap, smiling softly before turning away, focusing her attention on the sky. Her eyes closed as her legs gently hung over the edge of the hammock, her toes just touching the balcony railing as she pushed herself gently back and forth.

Scorpius fidgeted under the awkward silence between the, struggling for anything to say that wouldn't hurt Rose more.

"Do I even want to know why Annalisa and Albus are missing tonight?"

Scorpius held in a laugh as Rose looked up at him, concern and disgust intermixed in her face before she took couldn't help but giggle.

"They're playing house and that is all I want to know."

"I'm sure they are," he responded as she scooted Rose over, lying down next to her.

"I brought you a sandwich too you know. In case you're super hungry."

Rose turned, looking at her boyfriend, his eyes watching her and only her.

"You're too good to me, you know that. I don't know what I would do without you."

Scorpius smirked. "Probably starve, get eaten by spiders, and have more free time to study."

Rose smiled, taking a bite of her apple. "I talked to Annalisa and Sapphire today. They both pretty much admitted you're the most amazing boy ever for standing by my side over the past twenty-four hours."

"Did they think I would leave you alone to fend for yourself?"

Rose shook her head, munching on her apple. "No, but not many people have the stomach to face an angry Weasley. Not even me."

"You're not as weak as you think Rose. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Strong. And yet here I was, hiding away from everyone else alone on the balcony." She paused. "It's like, I've already made my decision. I made it last night leaving the Quidditch field, but the harder part is actually making a move on that decision. It's the ultimate climax to our little deal we started at the beginning of term."

"That wasn't a deal Rose. That was a promise. You have so much confidence hidden inside of you, I was just there to help you find it. And we can talk about this as much as you want, but you have to know, you already know, whatever happens in the end is up to you."

She closed her eyes, rolling onto her stomach, careful not to tip the hammock too much.

"I know. I know it is the right decision, that it is the decision I need to make." She paused and Scorpius turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. "But if I am making the right decision, how on earth can I be so scared?"

Unsure if Rose was looking for an answer or speaking aloud her thoughts, Scorpius remained silent.

"But those who love me, they will give me enough support in the end. But for once, I am doing something for me and me alone, even if it does benefit others in its wake. My mom wrote me a letter today begging me to give my father another chance and I'm going to. But that doesn't mean I am ready to speak to him again, confront him with what happened yesterday. Of course it is going to be hard, but for what may be the first time ever, I am doing something for me. I can't let my father or my family or what anyone may think stop me from being happy."

"You shouldn't ever do something that doesn't make you happy Rose."

"Easier said than done Scorpius. I'm a people pleaser; I love making people happy—but not this time. You and my happiness are so much more important than my father's petty prejudices."

"Don't do this for me Rose."

Rose smiled at the boy next to her, the way the wind softly moved his hair over his eyes which never left hers.

"I'm not. This is all about me for once. _I want you_. I want you beyond any inkling of comprehension. You are getting draggled along in my decision whether you like it or not. Starting tomorrow, I am kissing you whenever I want, wherever I want. I want everyone to know about us. No more hiding Scorpius."

Leaning forward, Rose connected her lips with Scorpius', pulling him into her, her hand wrapping itself around his neck, pulling him closer to her chilled body.

"I choose you Scorpius. I choose you over my last name and every Weasley stereotype I am breaking."


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I have emerged from the depths of the pit that is writer's block and every obstacle possible that either kept me from writing or kept me from editing. I know that with my last update that I mentioned I had written a detailed outline with where I saw this story going, but when I went back to look at it, I tossed almost all of it out. And then there is the fact that this chapter is almost twice as long as my other chapters and as the last real chapter of this story, I wanted to get it right. Which brings me to say that the next chapter will be the last one for More Than a Last Name.**

**I am about half-way done with a Rose/Scorpius one-shot and a very different take on a Draco/Hermione one-shot that I am having fun writing. I plan to have both of those out sometime at the end of January, promise. Other than that, I am thinking about a multi-chapter Hermione/Draco, but haven't come to any solid conclusions yet. If you have a request let me know.**

**Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me during the unreasonably long time it has taken me to write this story. I love each and every one of you.**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. If I owned more I wouldn't have a college degree and be working at a coffee shop.**

* * *

…Eight Weeks Later…

Rose shivered and wrapped her cloak even closer to her body as she and her fellow students shuffled out of the tropical warmth of the charmed greenhouses and out into the wintry landscape around the castle, snow lightly falling around them as it had all week long. The past eight weeks had led up to this point, the last day of classes before the end of term and, consequently, end of term exams.

Ever since Halloween, Rose had found solace in throwing herself into her studies—she did have N.E.W.T.S. to study for—and had furthermore devoted herself to Scorpius. Rarely were they apart and in their growing relationship she had learned how to incorporate her cousins into her world and how to incorporate herself into theirs.

She had attended Quidditch matches for all of the houses, supporting her cousins on the Gryffindor team while finding the time and heart to support her own house and Scorpius and his team as well. And while her grades had always been spotless, due to her extra studying, Rose's marks had become even more immaculate, much to her happiness and the jealousy of her best friends.

Much to Scorpius' pleasure, Rose had finally written her mother back after a month of refusing to admit she should after receiving her letter on Halloween. Since then, Rose and Hermione Weasley had written back and forth at least once a week, with even more letters passing between Ginny Potter and her niece, the two women able to bond over the overreacting tendencies of the Weasley men. Rose had even received several letters from her Uncle George and Uncle Charlie, both of whom showed support for Rose and Scorpius' relationship and both promising to take revenge on their little brother if he refused to see the error of his ways and apologize to his only daughter. But as much as Rose wanted to accept their offer, Rose refused, knowing she and her father would have to face and talk to each other someday and that would best be done if he was in a single piece.

Detaching herself from the rest of the students making their way to the castle doors, Rose veered to the left, instead making her way to the Quidditch field in hopes of catching Annalisa while she waited for Albus outside the changing rooms before the early afternoon Gryffindor practice. The past two months had done wonders for their friendship. Rose was finally letting herself open up more to the one person outside of her family whom she knew, knew her best. But that is one of those things Rose realized about best friends, you never truly know how much they mean it when they say "I will always be here for you" until that times comes.

Lost in her own thoughts, Rose gasped when a warm hand grabbed hers, a familiar laugh accompanying it.

"Really Rosie, let 'Lisa and Albus have some time of their own."

"Any more time on their own and they will be married with children before the next year is up Sapphire. I am not sure either of us are ready to be aunts yet—and yes I know, I am already going to be an aunt because of Teddy and Victorie."

"So do you honestly think they are going to get married?"

Rose looked off in the direction of the Gryffindor changing rooms, seeing two figures in a passionate embrace, before looking back to Sapphire, her checks pink with the cold wind.

"I think it would be cool. She'd be like real family, you know, it would make it official." Pulling Sapphire closer, Rose linked her arm with hers. "All we need to do now is find you a Weasley or a Potter to marry so you can be my cousin too."

"About that…" Rose turned to Sapphire with wide eyes as she struggled to finish her sentence.

"Oh dear Merlin, please do not tell me you like my brother."

"What? Oh my god no! Oh how could you even suggest that?" Rose laughed at Sapphire's face. "No, I have a ummm…I have a date with Lorcan Scamander for next Saturday. He invited me to dinner and a muggle movie."

Lorcan Scamander—Rose could not think of a better match for her muggle-born friend; Lorcan was sweet, kind, not to mention the smartest Hufflepuff she had ever met. And while he wasn't technically family, the Scamanders were close family friends, which in the Weasely world, was family enough.

"Well," began Rose, "he couldn't ask for a prettier date. I hope my 'cousin' treats you well. If he doesn't, I'll have his mom make sure he does have lilinuffs in his eyes. They impair judgment you know."

Sapphire blushed, her skin darkening several more shades than the pink chill had already created.

"So I've heard."

* * *

"I can't believe our final fall term at Hogwarts is over. I swear just yesterday we were talking to McGonagal in the Head's compartment about our duties for the year and now we're on our way home for the holidays"

Scorpius waited for Rose as she checked in on a room of loudly giggling third year Hufflepuffs, their laughter quieting down as she reminded them they were getting closer to London and they should begin gathering up their belongings.

Rose laced her fingers with Scorpius' as she slide the compartment door closed, the two of them continuing their final patrol as the Express headed into their destination. Walking around publically with Scorpius had become second nature, but she could only hope that the same comfort and confidence in their relationship would last outside of the protection of walls of Hogwarts.

"I know what you're thinking, but everything will be fine. We made it through some of the world's most judgmental eyes: the students of Hogwarts. And we have the approval of all your cousins and half your aunts and uncles. I am sure the majority of the wizarding population will accept us as well."

"Do you have to read my mind? It's intimidating."

Scorpius learned over, catching Rose unaware as she looked into an empty compartment, making sure no one had left anyone behind. Her eyes closed as his lips made contact with the skin just behind her ear. Sighing, she let her head lean to the side, allowing him more access, causing Scorpius to smile against her skin.

"Do you think my mother would have invited you to spend part of the holidays with us if she thought you would cause a scandal?"

"And I told you I was going to attend the New Year's Eve ball, I just have to talk to my parents about spending any extended time with you."

Gently pressing her into a closed compartment door, Scorpius leaned his forehead against hers, looking straight into Rose's eyes, loving the way the challengingly looked straight back at him.

"You have no idea how excited I am that you're coming. You will make this dreary party worth while now that I have someone to kiss at midnight."

Rose smiled, intriguing Scorpius with the mystery in her eyes.

"I think, perhaps we should practice for such an important kiss." Her eyes drifting down to Scorpius' lips and moving back up to his eyes. But just as he began to lean in to fulfill her request, Rose dipped out from between his arms and laughed, quickly moving away from her boyfriend. "But now is not the time to practice. We have rounds to finish."

Scorpius sighed. Rose Weasley may have been a Ravenclaw, but her dedication to her Head duties was that of a Gryffindor. Making his way down the hallway to join her in the next car, Scorpius nudged her with his elbow.

"I'm holding to our little practice you know."

"I had a feeling. You've always upheld your promises, so I promise to uphold mine."

Just as the two made their way back to the Head's compartment, Rose felt the train begin to slow down, the ever telling squeal of brakes echoing through the corridors. Taking a deep breath, Rose picked up her cardigan from one of the benches and pulled it on, grabbing her coat afterwards and pulling her arms through the sleeves, silently fastening the buttons as she looked out the window to see the smokestacks and stained glass windows of the station approaching.

Struggling with her top and final button, Rose's fingers were gently pushed away Scorpius instead tucking and fastening the button for her, his fingers tugging on a stray curl before pulling her into him, his arms wrapping around her waist. They stood still, wrapped in each others arms even as the train came to a standstill and voices flooded the corridors around them.

"If it gets to be too much, you can always come and stay with me. I'm sure my mother could make a room available for you."

Pulling away, Rose smiled thankfully at Scorpius before picking up her bag, following him out of the compartment and into the student infested hallway. Running past them, she overheard Hugo and Albus discussing ways to trick their uncles over the holidays, envying their casualness and comfort surrounding the holidays; never before had she been reluctant to go home, uncomfortable yes, but never reluctant.

Stepping off of the train, Rose smiled once again—smiling was much better than scowling with worry—and waved when she caught the eye of Astoria Malfoy, a friendly smile on her face as she stood by Draco's side.

"I'll floo if I need anything. Promise. Just wish me luck."

"You'll be fine. You're strong and a Weasley. Aren't the lot of you headstrong and passionate?—the Rose I know is."

Sighing in defeat, Rose stepped up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Scorpius neck, pulling him closer to her trying to hold on as long as possible to delay walking over to her parents. But gentle arms released her, a hand reaching up and cupping her check, warm lips moving over her own in a quick, chaste kiss.

"See you in nine days Rose," whispered Scorpius as he walked away.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Rose straightened her shoulders and turned around, her eyes landing on her mother chatting with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. She couldn't help but feel dejected—her father wasn't there.

"Ummm…if you're not going to eat your chocolate orange Rosie, I'll take it."

Eying her brother, Rose waited a moment, calculating a response. "I'll trade it for your raspberry and lemon truffles. The whole lot."

Nodding in agreement, Hugo tossed his box of truffles towards his sister and she rolled the chocolate orange in her brother's direction. Picking it up, Hugo quickly unwrapped the chocolate form it's orange tinfoil wrapping, tapping it with his wand to break it into sections before stuffing one into his mouth. Rose on the other hand, slowly opened the box of truffles, reaching for a lemon decorated one, taking a bite.

"Do you ever think Mum will remember which one of us likes the oranges and which one of us likes the truffles?"

Rose raised her eyebrows at the chocolate spilling out of her brother's mouth before laughing and tossing him a napkin. "I think she does it on purpose now. No way she can not remember which one of us likes which after fifteen years."

Hugo got up and walked over to sit down next to his sister on the floor, leaning his back against the couch as hers. Reaching over, he picked up a book their mother had given her for Christmas, turning over the pages and laughing when he noticed familiar illustrations.

"Not to point out the obvious Rose, but you already have this book upstairs."

Rose nudged her brother in the side. "This one is different. It's a first printing of _The Horse and His Boy_, the one in my room isn't."

"Bookworm."

"A bookworm with a very extensive and expensive collection of antique books thank you."

Hugo shifted, looking around the room. "Speaking of bookworms, where is Mum? And Dad for that matter?"

Sitting up, Rose too noticed the absence of her mother and father from the room; even though her father had remained fairly silent towards her in the past few days, he did seem a bit more cheerful that morning as they were opening presents. She had hoped that the end of the year holidays were softening his heart.

Following her brother's actions, Rose took his hand as he lifted her up off the ground, the two of them checking the kitchen before heading up the stairs to look for their parents, the pair of them casually chatting about what gifts they expected to receive from the rest of their family later that afternoon at the Burrow. But as they reached their parent's bedroom, Rose knew something wasn't right.

From through the partially cracked door, Rose heard the slightly shrill raised voice of her mother that made Hugo stop in his tracks behind her and even though he was hidden from her sight, Rose could almost feel the redness in her father's face as he no doubt paced the room.

"I can't even believe we are having his conversation Ronald. It's Christmas for Merlin's sake. We should be downstairs with the children who are no doubt already halfway through their stocking candy, not up here arguing _again_."

Rose turned to her brother, concern etched in her face at her mother's use of the word "again."

"Well I am sorry Hermione, but you haven't wanted to include me on anything lately. So why not bring it up all now. This holiday has been awkward enough for everyone, why not make it worse."

Hidden from the view of their children, Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at her husband who was standing in the doorway between the bathroom and their bedroom.

"Don't you even dare," her voice icy old, "don't you even dare say any of this," she motioned around the room with her hands, "don't you dare insinuate that any of this has to do with what happened two months ago with Rose. _This_ has nothing to do with your ignorance Ronald."

"Then tell me what _this_ about Hermione because ever since that day you have been cold to me, even your touch isn't the same. Is there someone else? Is this your way of telling me your cheating on me."

Hermione whirled around to face her husband, furiousness etched in her every feature.

"Don't you even dare assume I am cheating on you Ronald. You're my husband, the absolute love of my entire life. But sometimes it is as if you never grew up Ron, as if you never matured and learned to let go of the past. You're scared that Rose is able to be friends and even more than friends with the son of the man who bullied you over twenty years ago."

"Oh so is that it," mocked Ron, marching out of the bathroom and pulling on a shirt, his fingers quickly fastening all the buttons. "You think we got married too young. Too soon, not allowing me to mature. You think I am a child. Well that explains a lot."

"Yes, I think you're a child. You are certainly acting like one now."

"Well you know what, you are kind of a bitch sometimes. Serious Hermione with me, smart and sophisticated, yet you let the kids do whatever they want."

"Have we fallen so far that we're in the realm of name calling Ron," the sound of defeat in her voice as she sat on their bed, her hands running over her face and into the curls of her hair.

Ron remained silent, his face a bright shade of pink as he realized what he had called his wife.

"Maybe, maybe we should see a counselor. Tons of witches and wizards see them. Just to talk about stuff from the past, our marriage now; we have apparently kept too many things quiet for too long. We can't continue on like this Ron, we just can't."

On the other side of the door, Hugo looked wide-eyed at his sister whose face was pale white, the few scattering of freckles over her nose the other sign of color on her skin. His eyes pleaded with her to say something, to say anything to make him feel better just as she had when they were younger, making all of his nightmares fade away with just a few words and a warming smile. Hugo tried to reach for her hand, but Rose shrunk away.

In the past few minutes, Rose Weasley had found it increasingly hard to breath, her hands shaking at her side. She shook her head at her brother, not wanting to believe anything they had just heard, refusing to take in every word, argument, and raised voice between her parents. These fighting adults were not her Mum or Dad, they just weren't.

As she took one more step back, the boards beneath her groaned, causing her mother to quickly walk over to the door, opening it and seeing the wide eyes and pale faces of her children, knowing in an instant they had heard everything. Rose's lip quivered as she looked at her mother.

"What's going on here?" whispered Rose, struggling to find her voice, her fingers nervously playing with each other. Looking at her brother, Rose asked the question they were both dreading to ask, but dying to know the answer to. "Are you two getting a divorce?"

"What? Rose what makes you think that your father and I are—" Hermione looked between her daughter and her son, before reaching for Hugo's hand, holding it in hers. "You're father and I are not getting a divorce. Relationships are just not always as easy as two people may make it seem. Right now, your father and I are just suffering from a rough patch."

Rose looked from her mother to her father who was now standing behind Hermione, his hand on Hugo's shoulder.

"Dad, is that all this is—a rough patch? This has nothing to do with me or Hugo?"

A chill ran through Hermione's body at the child-like sound in her daughter's voice, the utter insecurity she hadn't heard in her daughter since she would have nightmares as a child and call out in the night.

Hermione cursed the silence that loudly echoed through the room. Her eyes firmly set on her only daughter as the young woman's features fell, dread creeping into her eyes and her skin paling even more. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but Rose blinked them back, staring at her father, silently pleading with him to say something, anything, to quash her fears. But he said nothing, barely able to look her in the eyes.

Rose stumbled back a few steps shaking her head as Hugo took a step towards her. She struggled to look at her mother who had a tear running down her face.

"I can't…I can't…"

Rose couldn't even bring herself to finish as she reached for her wand, looking to her brother as a tear trickled down her cheek, and apparating away.

* * *

As soon as the ground familiarized and hardened beneath her feet, Rose regretted not having summoned a jacket before apparating out of the stifling situation in the upstairs hallway. The wind was pushing the very fabric of her pajamas against her body as she curled her arms around her body, hoping to keep warm.

Thanking her lucky stars she even knew where to apparate to, Rose began the walk up towards the front gate of Malfoy Manor, scanning the endless windows for any sign that someone may be home before noticing a steady pillar of steam and smoke coming out of a chimney. She would have to remember to thank Annalisa for dragging her here one summer for a Slytherin class reunion, not wanting to be the only non-Slytherin student at the soiree. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Rose only hoped someone would notice she was outside before it got any colder.

Oblivious to Rose waiting outside in the cold December wind, Scorpius lounged on a couch as he watched his mother and father open the last of their presents to each other. He nodded in approval as his mother showed him sapphire bracelet his father had just gifted to her.

"Not to bother you young Scorpius, but there appears to be a very cold young lady waiting outside of the front gate."

Setting aside another one of her husband's gifts, Astoria pushed her blonde hair off of her shoulder, out of her face.

"I'm sorry Ollie, who is outside the gate?"

The young house-elf nervously pushed down on her dress, smoothing out a wrinkle.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I do not know. But she looks like she is young Scorpius' age so I assumed they might know each other. She has very pretty curly brown hair she does."

Scorpius immediately sat up, paying closer attention at the mention of curly hair. Blushing slightly, he cleared his throat.

"Umm Ollie…is she wearing blue bottoms and a long sleeve white shirt with buttons?"

The house-elf smiled and nodded, happy that someone recognized the girl.

Not waiting for his mother to ask any more questions concerning how her son might know the design of the girl in question's pajamas, Scorpius grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and apparated out of the room.

Rose jumped as a warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, a pair of arms pulling her into a body behind her.

"What on earth are you doing out here Rose? You're going to catch your death."

Rose continued to look off in the direction of Malfoy Manor ignoring her boyfriend's question. Gently, Scorpius moved his hand to her face, moving her to look at him, his fingers tracing her jawbone. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the red-rimmed eyes, tears sticking to her eyelashes. She sniffled as she held his gaze.

"Everyone fights right…I mean it is natural to not always agree." Scorpius watched silently as Rose's searched his face for an answer. He nodded his head in agreement. "I've…I've heard my parents fight before Scorpius, everyone has heard their parents disagree. But this was different, they have never fought like this before."

"I'm sure it is not as bad as you think it is," his hand soothingly running over the small of her back.

"I wish I could agree with you, but it was bad Scorpius, bad. I've never heard them talk to each other like that, it was if they weren't my parents anymore, not married, just this strangers fighting about getting married too soon, about screwing up their children's lives. Bloody hell, my dad couldn't even look me in the eye and my mum was…she was trying her best to make it seem like every married couple goes to counseling."

"Counseling?"

Rose's head fell onto Scorpius' chest as a shuddering sob went through her body.

"My dad called it a rough patch, he insinuated that it was a rough patch because of me. I can't…I can't go back home Scorpius, I just can't."

Scorpius pulled Rose closer into himself, pulling the blanket more tightly around her as he did, goosebumps covering her skin, holding her as she cried. After a few minutes, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, he turned her around, his arm still wrapped around her and slowly started walking her up the walk through the gate and towards the Manor.

Inside the house, he instructed Ollie to prepare a warm bath and a soothing cup of tea for his guest in the guest quarters near his room, taking a dry warm blanket from the house-elf and handing Ollie the damp one he had given Rose outside. Wrapping Rose in the new blanket, he led her up towards the stairs, shaking his head towards his mother who was looking at them from back down in the foyer, concern in her eyes. He would send for her later, once he had made sure the most important girl in his life was once again warm and in dry clothes.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Rose let the flames of the fire in front of her dance across the walls, continuing to warm her up even with her second cup for peppermint tea nestled between her hands and her hair now dry after the hot bath the house-elves has prepared for her an hour before.

It was as if every ounce of energy had been drained from her body, even breathing seemed like torture. And while Rose rarely cried, she had spent the past hour with tears splashing down her cheeks, her eyes red and swollen with the waterworks she had desperately tried to stop through controlled, deep breathes. One of the house-elves had to prepare her a cold compress with lavender and eucalyptus to reduce the redness.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, taking in the gray and white fabrics of the bedding and curtains and the room's subtle blue accents. A large window overlooked the snowy expanse of the property before it turned into a thick, wooded forest. On any other occasion other than that moment, she would have been happy to be in such a beautiful room. Part of her was begging her to go home and end this fight with her father once and for all, while another side of her said she should remain where she was until things between her parents calmed down. After all, it was her parents that were fighting; this was between them, not between them and her.

"I thought you might like something to eat dear."

Rose looked up again at the sound of Astoria Malfoy's voice behind her, watching the woman move around the couch and sit down next to her, placing a bowl of warm soup and toast on the table in front of them.

"Scorpius told me what happened. And I know that you may not want to talk about it, and you definitely do not have to talk about it with me, but I want to let you know that you can stay here as long as you are comfortable."

Rose bit her lip to keep it from quivering, her eyes turning from the woman next to her and back into the flames of the fire.

"But my parents…they…" she turned back to Astoria Malfoy, "they don't exactly know where I am."

"I figured as much my dear, which is why I sent Scorpius to speak to Annalisa. I figured she would know how to talk to your mother. Blaise and Pansy have also extended an invitation to their home if you and your mother are more comfortable with you staying there instead of here, considering your relationship with Scorpius."

Taking a deep breath, the distressed Ravenclaw leaned into Astoria, the elder woman's hand smoothing over her soft curls, her hand descending down to rub comfortingly along her arm.

"I'd like to stay here honestly. I love Annalisa, but I know Albus will be there most of the week and where my cousin is, my family is sure to follow. I'm not sure I can face my family right now." She paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I've never been so scared in my entire life. I don't know what I'm doing or what's going on anymore."

"Rose," Astoria turned Rose's face to her own. "Relationships are never easy, as you and Scorpius have seen and will continue to experience in the future as long as you two are blessed to last. What you need to realize is that your mother and father aren't fighting because of you; trust me. Unfortunately, they had issues they wanted to keep between themselves, but you and your brother overheard and now those issues aren't so secret anymore, and that's a scary reality to face."

"I've grown up with a picture of my parents in mind and I knew that they fought, all parents fight. But this, this was different. There was despair in their voices, like they were at their wits end and they didn't know if there was a way out. My dad and I haven't gotten along lately, but he could barely even look at me, let alone my brother."

"Trust me Rose, this has nothing to do with you. I knew both your parents in school. I have no doubt that they love you, that your father would give the world to keep you safe. But sometimes, our priorities, our greatest concerns, fall into the background. Our generation, as cliché as it is to say, has a lot of demons we are still working through. And unfortunately, sometimes those demons wreak havoc on your relationship and as much as we don't want our children to see us in a weak moment, it happens."

"Why can't my dad tell me that? Why does he have to be so distant? He wasn't like this when I was younger—before Hogwarts he would have spoken to me immediately should anything like this have happened."

Mrs. Malfoy softly placed a kiss on Rose's temple, smoothing her hair back and cupping her cheek with her hand. "That's something your going to have to ask your father Rose. No one can answer your questions but him."

Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around the woman who continued to remind her so much of her son. Pulling away, Rose nodded.

"I know. I'll ask him when I'm ready and he'll answer when he's ready."

Sitting back down, Rose turned her attention to the bowl of hot soup Astoria had brought her previous, smiling as the older woman began to leave the room.

"But before I do leave my dear, you have a visitor. Would you mind if Scorpius beings her up? She's been asking to see you. I believe she said your brother sent her with…some provisions."

Nodding with a touch of confusion in her eyes, Rose waited as patiently as she could for this supposed guest she had downstairs, absentmindedly spooning around her soup, still not having much of an appetite. Coming to the resolution that she should probably eat something, Rose reached instead for a slice of toast, excited to see Scorpius had some honey drizzled over the melted butter, her favorite kind of toast.

So absorbed was she in eating her honey toast and staring into the fire and worrying about who was coming to see her that Rose didn't hear the door shut behind her and the sounds of someone walking behind her until a voice sounded from right beside her.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up to see someone she was least expecting—her mother or Annalisa had been her first two guesses, but she had ruled out her mother almost immediately due to the fact that she was most likely either yelling at her father or trying to keep her father from tearing apart England looking for her. No instead Lily Potter sat down beside her, pulling her into one of the tightest hugs she ever could have imagined, her cousin's sleek auburn hair falling about her as Lily nearly tackled her off the couch.

"Oh Rosie you have no idea how worried I was about you when Hugo stumbled into our house right in the middle of opening presents, his eyes bright red saying your parents had a fight and that you had apparated somewhere without saying a word."

Rose managed a smile and a quick, but restrained laugh, as she tried to pry her cousin's arms off of her. "I never would have gone anywhere I wouldn't have been safe Lily, you should know that."

Pulling back and fixing her hair, Lily smiled in return. "Yes, but what you did this morning was unpredictable, even for you, although I already had an idea of where you went."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"And Annalisa was over to watch us open the presents she bought us and she whispered Malfoy Manor under her breath so I had a pretty good hint."

Looking around them, Rose noticed Lily had brought very little up with her and she was still wearing what looked to be like her newest Weasley-made sweater, as if she hadn't intended on staying long and had never removed it.

"I'm not trying to say that I am not happy to see you Lily, but I'm not leaving. I can't go home, if that is what you are here to talk to me about."

Lily looked at her cousin closely, taking in her red-rimmed eyes and the soup she had seen Astoria bring upstairs untouched. Rose had always been the private one in their family, and she most definitely worried about her sometimes. But even she never imagined it would come to this point, seeing her cousin escaping her own home and finding shelter in another. She had to say something to her.

"I'm not here to bring you home Rose. If that is what they wanted, they would have sent you Mum or mine, everyone knows I can't get you to do anything. I came because we decided it would be best if I brought you some clothes and things to get you through the next few days so you can cool off and think while staying here until the ball. Aunt Hermione said it is reasonable enough for you to stay here until after the ball, but then she would like you to come home."

"You talked to Mum?"

"Of course we did. I mean, as much as I love your brother, he wasn't much help this morning. Dad had to take him into the study and talk to him with the door shut before we could get him to say anything more than your Mum and Dad had a fight and that you ran off. He was as pale as a sheet, at first we thought someone had died. Then Mum went you're your house and found Aunt Hermione just sitting at the kitchen table with a box of tissues and barely able to talk herself."

Rose turned away, embarrassed of the account of what her cousin and aunt had seen; she never wanted her family to fall this far.

"After searching the house, our mums found your dad sitting in his study, looking out the window. Even when they left twenty minutes ago, he was still sitting there, not moving or saying anything, even when your mom went to tell him she was coming to our house to find you. Mum said she has never seen him like that, not since Uncle Fred died."

At her cousin's description of her father, Rose finally broke down again, tears cascading down her face. "I don't know what's going to happen Lily. I've never seen them fight like this before. What are we going to do?"

"Everyone's parents fight Rose, Merlin knows my Mum and Dad have a row at least twice a month, sometimes more. And Mum has told me more than once that she and dad went through a lot of counseling when they first got married, that it is normal, possibly even healthy to talk to a counselor about your problems, so that you can better work through them."

Noticing Rose was unable to make eye contact with her, Lily shifted on the couch, turning Rose to look her, her hand gentle on her cousin's tear stained face.

"Merlin help me to help you understand Rose. This fight your parents had is not about you. Any mention of you or Hugo was a cheap shot by both your parents in their struggle to come to terms with their own issues. You have to know that they both love you more than the entire world, the entire universe even. We all love your Rosie. It was only a matter of time before you and your father needed to face these issues between you two and for your parents to work out things between them. But they're not getting a divorce, your Mum assured everyone of that. You just have to trust and love your parents enough to know everything will turn out alright."

Rose did her best to interrupt her cousin.

"We love you Rose, everyone one of us Potters and all of us Weasleys. You just have to trust us when we say your dad loves you too, in his own way." Kissing her temple softly, Lily stood up, fixing her sweater. "Scorpius has your clothes downstairs and Annalisa will bring your dress for the ball over in a few days. Just please Rose, please talk to your dad. It will do you both good."

* * *

Pulling on her shoes, Rose stood up to look in the mirror, admiring the soft shimmery fabric of her dress, how it caught the light from around her and effortlessly seemed to shine on it's own, the dark blue fabric softly glistening as she stepped in closer to examine herself. She had spent the past few days living with the Malfoys, her Aunt Ginny and Lily visiting her once and her own mother on two occasions. The three women had avoided the subject of her father, even when her mother convinced her that she and her father were not getting a divorce nor had they ever considered it.

Even Hugo, Albus, and James had swallowed their pride and entered the Malfoy household to bring her the Christmas presents she had missed when she skipped out on Christmas dinner at the Burrow—the arrival of said presents making her feel immensely guilty for being selfish and refusing to attend dinner despite Scorpius' pleas that she go and see her family.

And now she was here, in what she knew to be the most beautiful dress she had ever won, preparing to do downstairs for the annual Malfoy family New Year's Eve ball. When Annalisa had shown up with the midnight blue gown which fell in several layers around her knees, a clinched empire waist and a strapless sweetheart neckline, Rose had refused to put it on, insisting it was way too little dress for such a big night for her and Scorpius and their first major public event together. But Annalisa had insisted, and now, looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that her best friend was right, the dress was made for her.

Turning her attention away from the mirror, Rose walked over to her window, looking out over the woods. Earlier that afternoon, just as the sun was beginning to fall into the western sky, clouds had begun moving over the horizon and now, just the smallest scattering of snow was falling to the ground, a fresh layer of snow to bring in the new year.

As much as she and Scorpius had argued about it the past few days, Rose continued to refuse to talk to her father, talk to him about their relationship, their fight, and about the state of his marriage with her mother. In their conversations, Scorpius could only listen as she listed reason after reason of why she should wait for her father to talk to her and not take matters into her own hands and talk to him herself.

"I think he'd like to hear from you Rose."

Rose turned around to see Scorpius, dressed in a crisp dark green shirt and black dress pants, a tie loosely hanging around his neck. She couldn't help but smile, the only word she could think of to describe him was handsome.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She leaned up to kiss him, but instead Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and turned her around, the pair of them looking out the window.

"I mean what I said Rose. You need to talk to your father, this fight between you has gone on long enough. It's getting ridiculous."

Annoyed, Rose crossed her arms.

"How can I talk to someone who I want nothing to do with? How can I talk to someone who won't even look at me Scorpius? Who can't even admit he felt disappointed in me from the day I was sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor."

Scorpius stepped way from her.

"So that's it. You're just going to throw away a relationship with your father because both of you are too stubborn to make the first move. Merlin Rose, you are so much like your dad that it blinds you. Neither of you want to admit your wrong. We've all made mistakes. We should have been honest about our relationship from the start; we both should have been honest with our parents. Bloody hell, you should have confronted your dad about this issue between the two of you years ago when you were comfortable with the subject, not just ignoring it, saying it is only his problem. I like you Rose, I like you a lot, but sometimes your pity party goes too far."

"So you're saying I am making this up, is that how you feel?"

"I never said that. I said that you have moped around enough. It is time to take things into your own hands and be the adult in this situation. Show him you are still the daughter he loved when you were little, just now you are taller, smarter, and growing into yourself. You have built up all this confidence this year and ever since that fight with your father, it is as if you have reverted and are worse off than ever. I can't stand to see you like this Rose, it's killing me."

"How can you know? Everyone is saying he loves me, but how can you know? He certainly doesn't show it very well if he does in fact love me."

"I know Rose because he may be the only person in the world who could love you more than I do. And never in the world would I want anyone to treat you with disdain, treat you would harsh words, but I know in his heart that he doesn't mean it."

Rose turned to look at him, leaning against the cold window, enjoying the chill against her warm back.

"You love me?"

Scorpius quickly walked towards her, pressing his body against hers and taking her face in his hands. "I do, very much, which is why I want this to thing between you and your father to work out. In loving you, I want what is best for you, and that is a relationship with your father. I don't plan on leaving you any time soon, and I want to be able to get to know your entire family and I cannot do that if you are not speaking to a major player."

"What if he doesn't want to speak to me, what if he wants nothing to do with me?"

Scorpius leaned in, slowly kissing Rose, attempting to convey to her every emotion in him at that current moment in time.

"That isn't going to happen Rose. I know it won't. You just have to have faith in yourself. You have to believe everything is going to be ok."

Unbeknownst to either of them, a tall red-headed man was listening to their entire conversation, just outside the bedroom door. The whispers and then louder argument between his only daughter and the tall blonde haired boy he had followed upstairs nearly moving him to tears. Never in his life did Ron Weasley think he would feel anything like compassion and tenderness towards the only offspring of his childhood enemy. But upon listening to what Scorpius Malfoy had said to Rose, he couldn't help but think differently.

The past few days since Rose had left had been pure torture, knowing he was the reason she didn't spend Christmas with the family, why she hadn't been home in six days. He was at the root of nearly all the problems he and his daughter had, had over the years. Instead of growing and seeing things in a new and different light has his wife had taught him in their youth, he instead reverted and acted like a child, treating his own child as if he didn't know her anymore because everything she was experiencing was foreign to him.

The both of them, he and Rose, should have stepped up and addressed their issues, just as Scorpius had suggested. And thinking over again the conversation he had just heard he was amazed at how anyone, let alone this boy, could understand his daughter in a way he thought only he and her mother could.

Ron Weasley knew what he had to do, he had to put an end to this rift between he and his daughter, end the obvious suffering and confliction she was feeling, and that he knew he and their entire family were feeling. Summoning up any remaining traces of what Gryffindor courage he had left from his school years, Ron pushed open the door, flooding the room with his presence as soon as he walked through the threshold.

Rose saw her father immediately, her hand reaching out and grasping onto Scorpius.

"I'm only asking for a minute Rose, just a minute." Began Ron, slight awkwardness in his voice. "But at this point, I can understand if you are even unwilling to give me ten seconds of your time. Please, just this once, let me try and shamefully explain myself."

Rose stood there, unsure of what to do other than swallow hard and try not to visibly shake, although she knew Scorpius could feel her trembling. Luckily for her, Scorpius spoke for her.

"Take all the time you need sir. This talk between the two of you is more important than any ball my parents could ever host." Turning to Rose, he embraced her, pulling her tightly into him. "Please give him a chance, listen to what he has to say," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her. "And don't be afraid to let him know how you feel. You have to be honest with him."

Stepping away, Scorpius leaned in once more to give her a chaste kiss good bye before walking towards the door, nodding at her father as he did so, and closing the door on his way out.

Unsure of what to do, Rose walked over and sat down on the bed, nudging her shoes off and tucking her feet underneath her, reaching for the comfort of a pillow to squeeze against her body. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as her father took a seat next to her on the bed silently, obviously wanting to give her the first opportunity to speak should she want to take it.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me." The clarity and steadiness in her own voice surprising Rose.

"All I wanted was for you to cheer me on as you cheer on Hugo and Albus and every other bloody cousin I have when you watch the Gryffindors at a Quidditch match. Just once I wanted you to be uninhibited in your praise of me at the office, bragging about me winning the most points in my house, about getting perfect as a fifth year, then again sixth, and getting Head Girl this year. And before you try and say that I hate attention being brought upon me, all I am saying is that all the embarrassment those things would have brought me would have been worth it to know how proud you are of me, proud of me in public and not just in the privacy of our own home."

Rose paused, checking herself as she heard her voice rapidly getting faster and faster. She knew that if she wanted this conversation to go well, she had to keep herself in check.

"I never asked to be in Ravenclaw; I never asked to break Weasley tradition and be in a different house, to be un-athletic and uninterested in playing Quidditch, or even less exuberant than the rest of you. But you more than anyone should see I inherited my pride from you, my ability to turn most things into arguments from you, that I hate admitting I am wrong and even more being the first to say I am sorry—that so many of the things that make me, me, I received from you. All I ever wanted was your support, that's all I will ever want. And if I'm honest, I have never doubted your love, only your approval and support."

Taking everything that Rose had said in, Ronald Weasley cleared his throat, trying to keep in mind everything he had been thinking of the past few days.

"I'm sure no one ever told you how on the day you were born, the moment the medi-witch handed you into my arms, as I ran my hand so cautiously over the red fuzz on your head, that you immediately stopped crying. You looked up at me and this sense of peace came over your face. Your poor mother was dead asleep, exhausted. You decided to take two days to finally join us. And yet, there you were in my arms, there for me to take care of, to change and rock in the middle of the night, to love and be faithful to, and instead of the excitement I had felt for the past nine months, I was terrified. Visibly so. My biggest fear in the world was that I would let you down someday."

Rose's lip trembled much to her horror; she didn't want to cry, not yet, but her father's words were hitting her at the very core. Beside her Ron ran a hand over his face, clearly upset.

"And fucking Merlin, Rose I let you down in ways a father dreads of doing. I accused you of things unfathomable, blaming for you a sorting choice entirely out of your hands despite the budding intelligence you displayed that I only dreamed. I made a fool of myself time and time again both on that Quidditch pitch and all over Hogwarts, but none of those times, none of them compare to what I did to you that day. I'll never forgive myself. By graces from the gods your mother has forgiven me, but don't you dare think for a minute that any troubles between your mother and I stem from you, from you or Hugo. Our problems existed from the day we met as first years when your mother insulted my intelligence and mocked the dirt on my nose."

"Then how come you couldn't tell Hugo and me that the other day? Why did you just stand there mute?" her voice not angry, but sad.

"I've thought a lot about that over the past six days. And while it is not a legitimate excuse, I didn't speak that day because I was afraid to admit that I don't always know the answer, that I am not always the man that I need to be. I have failed you a lot over the past few months Rosie, and I can never take that back, but Scorpius has a point, I don't want to throw away a relationship between us because of an idiot move on my part."

"But I should have spoken too Dad. I should have spoken up sooner instead of keeping everything inside. I know I didn't make things easy; yes, I was hurt, but that shouldn't have stopped me from being able to talk to you, to say that how you were acting was not only hurting me, but our relationship. I never wanted us to end up like this."

Ron moved over, putting his arm around his daughter and Rose cautiously leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, the closest she had been to her father in years.

"We don't need to stay like this sweetheart. We've already accomplished something amazing right here, we talked, which is something we haven't honestly done in a long time. We can't concentrate on something that was in the past and let it effect us now in the future."

Smiling, Rose looked up at her father.

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Well he may not have said it in those exact words, but that boyfriend of yours is pretty smart for a Slytherin and has a heart and love for you that would rival even the most heartfelt Gryffindor—and I should know."

"So that day on the Quidditch field…you didn't mean what you said did you? That you thought I was making a mistake or whatever?"

Ron let out a low, drawn out breath.

"I can't tell you how much I have beat myself up with that I said that afternoon. I don't even deserve to call myself your father after how I acted. And I can only beg for your forgiveness. But seeing you run towards that boy with a smile I hadn't seen in ages on your face, the only way I can describe how I felt was jealousy. I was jealous over a seventeen year old boy because he held my daughter's affections when I had all but turned by back on her."

"Scorpius has done nothing but try to get me to talk to you, you know. Over the past weeks and especially over the past few days he has insisted I talk to you again saying a fight shouldn't break up a relationship with my father. I don't want us to go back to how we were. I've missed talking to you."

Ron laid a chaste kiss on his daughter's forehead, pulling her into him. "I promise Rosie, I'll die before I ever let myself act like this again."

Rose looked up at her father and wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Besides," he smiled, "let's face it, Gryffindor has very little hope with winning this year and Merlin help me, I like Scorpius, but I am not cheering for Slytherin when I have a daughter in Ravenclaw."

From outside in the hallway with a strong eavesdropping charm, Hermione Weasley gripped Scorpius' arm, her heart pounding in such a rapid manner she was sure the teenager whose arm circulation was currently cutting off could hear her blood coursing through her veins. She had been waiting, paying, hoping, and living for the day she would see her husband and daughter have this conversation. Yes, she had waited one too many years, one too many days, but if she knew her husband and daughter like she thought she did, she knew they would have a reconciliation sooner rather than later.

When one hour ago she had wandered into her husband's study to let him know dinner was ready, she was surprised to see his chair by the window unoccupied. She had immediately gone to Harry and Ginny's in hoping her husband was there, but when her two best friends informed her that they hadn't seen Ron all day she had dared herself not to hope, to hope that he was with Rose, talking with her; it would have been too much to bare if Ron wasn't with her.

But she was right. And Ron and Rose were together, talking, with one of the swankiest parties she had seen in years happening a floor beneath them. A tear slid down her face as she heard the two talking about their problems, slowly trying to work through them. She smiled as she heard Ron awkwardly admit he liked Scorpius Malfoy which was both a major growing point for the man, but also an admission of his acceptance of Scorpius' relationship with their daughter. Truly this was a night they all needed to slowly become a family again.

"You can come in Hermione, we won't bite."

Hermione blushed as her husband flicked the door open with his wand, exposing Scorpius and her from their spot just outside the door.

"I—how did you know I was here," she stammered.

Ron laughed, getting up off the bed and lending his hand down to pull Rose up with him, walking with her to the door.

"I've known you long enough 'Mione to be able to feel when you are lurking around listening to what I am saying."

Scorpius smiled as he watched Rose hug her obviously relieved mother, stepping back just a little to give the family space, happy to see Rose finally, honestly smile again.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced," spoke Ron, letting go of Hermione's hand and talking several steps further into the hallway.

Scorpius turned around, a look of confusion etched across his face.

"I'm Ronald Weasley and I do believe you are dating my daughter."

A smile tugging on his lips, Scorpius reached out his hand and shook that of Rose's father.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"The pleasure is mine Scorpius."


	11. Epilogue

**And we are officially brought to the end. And while this is by no means the usual length of my chapters, I feel these words wrap in simplicity Rose's journey to self-discovery. I want to thank everyone who stuck by me as I took entirely too long to write this story. I love every one of you for your reviews, your messages of encouragement, and your suggestions. They have meant and do mean everything to me. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot**

**

* * *

**

"For most of us, the past seven years have been full of old and new friendships, of new experiences, and sometimes, some very unexpected adventures. Take it from a girl who happens to be related to no less than ten other students at any given time, nothing is ever a secret for long and someone is always there to offer you advice and give you a helping hand along the way."

Somewhere in the back rows, Rose heard an outbreak of giggles. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she smiled, pausing to regain her composure.

"As a message to those of who just ending the first year of your Hogwarts adventures, don't be afraid to walk out of your comfort zone. There is something here for everyone: try out a new subject you've never read about before, explore the castle and its many hidden rooms, make friends in other houses and years. For those of you who are about to start your last year, make it the year you always dreamed of having. Life is short, there is no use worrying about what people may think, what others may say because in the end, you have to live your own life, not them.

"And along those lines, to my fellow graduates, I want to remind you all that sometimes, life is nothing, but the unexpected. Many of us have already been accepted into further study programs. Some of us are headed to St. Mungos, while others of us will wander the halls and floors of the Ministry. Some of us will be joining Quiddich teams or traveling to foreign countries to work with magical creatures or in foreign politics. Remember to stay in touch with your friends, your housemates, your classmates. Don't let time or distances distract you, detach you from those you love.

"You never know when the people you have lived with for the past seven years will be the very ones you need to lean on and while you may not have liked everyone you walked the halls with, sometimes, they are the ones you need in the end because sometimes the people you trust the most are the ones who let you down."

While she didn't look in their direction, Rose Weasley knew her Uncle Harry was elbowing her father in the ribs, her mother and Aunt Ginny glaring at the best friends, hushing them to mind their manners.

"What matters most however, is that, no matter where you end up, who you are friends with, or how your life turns out, through thick and thin, despite the muddy waters, you need to remember, it is better to serve yourself than living a lie to make someone else smile. Do what makes you happy, be friends with those who cheer you up, who understand you on a level no one else can. Don't do anything you don't want to do just because it would make your parents happy, your family happy, or your significant other happy. Yes, their approval is always appreciated, wanted even, but if you're not happy, you won't get far in life. Take this from someone who had to learn the hard way; in the end, if you are truly happy, even the hardest of hearts in your family will soften."

Rose paused, smiling as she looked around the room, her skin prickling as she felt his eyes on her, adoration in his gaze. She thanked Merlin he had put up with her the previous night as she made him sit for hours, listening over and over again to the words she was speaking now, anticipating the nervousness of front of nearly every person she had ever known.

"I offer you this advice, along with these warnings and promises today with faith and confidence, and from experience because I myself once thought that to be accepted by those around me, I had to be just like them; that I had to like the same hobbies, the same routines, the same interests. For my family, that generally means being a Quidditch loving Gryffindor. Unfortunately for me, fate had other plans for my life, plans which included being a studious, unathletic Ravenclaw.

"I spent too many years of my life worrying about fitting in, worrying about not being the same as everyone else. But if I had opened my eyes, I would have realized that if I had just been me all along, if I had just had confidence in who I am, I would have fit into my family perfectly, Gryffindor, or not."

Throughout the hall, friends leaned their heads on each others shoulders, parents wiped tears from their eyes, and professors looked on fondly at their soon-to-be former students.

From their seats in the front row, Hermione Weasley sucked in her breath, fondly looking at her husband as Ronald lent her his handkerchief, dabbing her eyes with the soft cotton fabric, gripping it in her hands as she watched her daughter up on stage. Next to her, Ronald Weasley proudly wore a blue and bronze tie, a graduation liturgy on his lap.

To their right Ginny and Harry Potter held hands, smiling as they watched their niece speak with confidence to the crowd around them, Ginny's hand resting softly on her swelling stomach—it looked as if Hogwarts would be welcoming another Potter in eleven years much to everyone's surprise. Behind them, the rest of the Weasley/Potter/Scarmander clan filled several rows, all showing up to watch sons and daughters, nieces and nephews, and friends graduate that bright and sunny late June afternoon.

The right side of the Great Hall was filled with graduating students, current and former professors. Side by side, Albus Potter drew circles on the knee of Annalisa Zambini, completely content to just be beside her, excited for their future together as they began jobs together in the Department of Mysteries. On the other side of Annalisa, Sapphire Cooper let her mind wander, thinking about how her parents were handling their first real full day in the wizarding world, hoping and wishing the world she was about to completely enter excited them as much as it did her.

Opposite of the Weasley and Potter families, Draco and Astoria Malfoy watched with fondness as the young woman they had both come to love as their own daughter prepared to wrap up her speech. Astoria knew in her heart that Rose Weasley was special, something only dreams could create and more than anything, she knew she belonged in their family, and that one day soon, if her son had his way, she would be, Astoria's own engagement ring ready to be passed on to a new generation of soon-to-be Malfoy women.

And with his eyes forever on the beautiful brunette, with curls still cut just above chin-length, Scorpius Malfoy knew in his heart that he was absolutely and truly in love with Rose Weasley. The following week, the two of them would begin their individual apprenticeships at St. Mungos, he in the Healer Program and Rose studying alongside the Head Potions Master. And while they would both be incredibly busy over the next two, long years, knowing that other would be just a few floors away was more than enough to give them the hope that they would make it.

Catching Rose's eye, Scorpius smiled, the words "I love you" silently ghosting over his lips as he watched her fingers slide over the simple silver band with a sole diamond, on her right hand. It was a sign, a promise between the two, that no matter what the following years would bring, they would be there for each other, to love and support each other through thick and thin. And while Scorpius had promised her that the ring was nothing more than a promise, he knew already that he wanted to marry her.

Receiving a nod from Headmistress McGonagall, Rose tucked a few curls behind her ear, letting her eyes sweep over the crowd one last time.

"Students of Hogwarts and soon to be official graduates, remember these words because more important than who your parents are, who they fought in a war that nearly crippled England, no matter where your brothers or sisters or any one else in your family is placed in a boarding school, or where you work, play, or raise your family, keeping sight of yourself is the most important of all. Because in the end, no matter where life takes you, remember you are so much more than a last name. You're you."


End file.
